Una semana contigo
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: McGonagall ya no puede más con las disputas de James y Lily asi que decide pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore cuyo castigo consite en atarlos el uno al otro durante una semana...
1. Esposados

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling; yo solo los tomo como rehenes de vez en cuando.**

**_Capitulo 1. Esposados_**

No era la primera vez que ambos estaban en el despacho de la jefa de Griffindor siendo reprendidos por su comportamiento pero si era la primera vez que la profesora McGonagall no se había puesto a gritarles y a descontar puntos a Griffindor como si la vida le fuese en ello; esta vez estaba en pie tras su escritorio mirándolos fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Lily supuso que estaría repasando mentalmente los posibles castigos, vio cómo James abrió la boca para decir algo pero McGonagall lo detuvo levantando un dedo y asesinándolo con la mirada.

— No quiero ni oírlo señor Potter.

— Pero…

— ¡He dicho que se calle! — gritó McGonagall golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados.

James se cruzó de brazos ofendido y Lily suspiró resignada preguntándose qué castigo les impondrían hoy, ¿lavar la ropa de todos los estudiantes a mano? ¿ayudar a Hagrid? ¿limpiar los baños con un cepillo de dientes? ¿quitar las malas hierbas del campo de quiddich? ¿hacer de terapeutas de Mirtle?

La profesora McGonagal tomó asiento y fijó su mirada en Lily.

— Me da igual qué le ha dicho Potter o qué hechizo le ha lanzado la señorita Evans. — McGonagall pasó la mirada de Lily a James y apretó los labios furiosa antes de volver a hablar. — No podéis comenzar una guerra en mitad del pasillo enviando a todo alumno que pasase por allí a la enfermería.

— Pero profesora Potter…— Trató de explicar Lily siendo acallada por McGonagall enseguida.

— ¡Me importa un rábano señorita Evans! —chilló la profesora perdiendo la compostura haciendo a Lily callarse avergonzada y frustrada.

Lily miró a James de reojo y vio como el moreno le hacía burlas, ella apretó los puños furiosa tratando de no levantarse y hundirle el puño en el rostro.

— Ya casi he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces os he castigado por pelear en los pasillos. — McGonagall se acarició la sien en un intento por lograr relajarse, James levantó la mano. — ¿Qué ocurre ahora Potter?

— Dos mil ciento cincuenta y tres veces.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó McGonagall

— Ese es el número de veces que nos ha castigado por discutir e intercambiar hechizos en los pasillos. —explicó James orgulloso, Lily rodó los ojos molesta y McGonagal suspiró.

— No lo digas como si estuvieras orgulloso. —murmuró Lily furiosa

— Es que estoy orgulloso, seguro que hemos batido el record.

— Imbécil.

— Amargada.

La profesora se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con fuerza para captar la atención de los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡No pienso permitir ni un solo insulto más en mi presencia! — Exclamó McGonagall poniéndose en pie y señalándolos con la varita.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron de mala gana. Escucharon como la puerta se abrió y se fijaron en que su profesora dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Solicitaste mi presencia? —McGonagall asintió y el director Albus Dumbledore entró en el despacho.

El director vestía una túnica verde oscura, y llevaba su larga barba blanca sujeta con un lazo marrón. El director se colocó al lado de su profesora y se quitó las gafas de media luna, las limpió con la túnica y se las volvió a poner para examinar a los dos alumnos castigados.

— ¿Un caramelo de limón? — ofreció el director con voz amable tendiéndoles la mano donde tenía un puñado de caramelos; James cogió uno después de dar las gracias al igual que Lily. —¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo que hayas requerido mi presencia?

La profesora McGonagall suspiró, la idea de pedir ayuda al director no terminaba de convencerla ya que sus métodos eran un tanto… peculiares; pero los problemas ocasionados por Lily y James era algo que la sobrepasaba. Quizás esos dos no necesitaban mano dura, sino un buen y original castigo made in Dumbledore.

— Ya debes estar al corriente de todas las disputas protagonizadas por Potter y Evans. —comenzó Minerva, Albus asintió y desenvolvió un caramelo.

— No hay nadie en este colegio que no tenga conocimiento de sus desavenencias; y la señora Pomfrey no hace sino quejarse de la cantidad de alumnos que son capaces de mandar a la enfermería. —habló Dumbledore ofreciéndoles más caramelos, James cogió otro mientras sonreía halagado mientras Lily miraba al suelo avergonzada.

— Ya no sé qué hacer con ellos Albus, así que había pensado que lo mejor sería que tú te encargases por esta vez de castigarlos. —el director sonrió complacido, algo que no le gustó a Lily que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

— Excelente. —agregó el director con los ojos brillantes, James tragó saliva preocupado y Lily comenzó a acariciarse el pelo con nerviosismo.

— Potter levante el brazo izquierdo. —James obedeció y extendió el brazo hacia adelante. —Ahora señorita Evans levante usted el brazo derecho.

Lily hizo lo mismo que James, el director sacó la varita de su manga izquierda y apuntó hacia los brazos de los dos jóvenes. Un dragón chino de luz salió de la varita del director y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la muñeca de James durante un par de segundos antes enroscar su cola alrededor de la muñeca del castaño, el dragón lanzó un pequeño rugido antes de enroscar la parte superior de la cabeza alrededor de la muñeca de Lily. El dragón rugió una última vez antes de dejar de brillar y convertirse en una cadena de plata.

Lily y James miraron con total horror hacia la cadena que ahora los unía.

— Esto debe ser una broma. —dijo James intentando sacar la muñeca de la esposa, pero ésta estaba perfectamente encajada así que miró hacia Lily para comprobar que la pelirroja al igual que él trataba de quitarse la esposa.

— Nunca bromeo con mis castigos señor Potter. —contestó el director guardando la varita dentro de la manga de nuevo.

— Por favor, castígueme de cualquier otra forma. —suplicó Lily arrodillándose en el suelo, James chasqueó la lengua, no hacía falta exagerar tanto.

— Lo lamento mucho Evans, pero considero que este es el mejor castigo para ambos. Así aprenderán a llevarse bien y no ocasionar tantos problemas. —habló Dumbledore, McGonagall estaba a su lado sonriendo pues a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido un mejor castigo.

— Ya Evans, levántate. —pidió James tirando de la cadena que los unía, el castaño la examinó detenidamente, media aproximadamente un metro así que adiós a su intimidad.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya. —chilló Lily señalando a James con el dedo índice, él puso los ojos en blanco tratando de ignorar a la pelirroja mientras ella mascullaba cosas inentendibles.

— ¡Ya deja de murmurar! ¡Me pones de los nervios!. —se quejó James tirando de la cadena tan fuerte que Lily se cayó de la silla.

— ¡Ay! ¡Joder, eso duele! —Lily tiró de la cadena para hacerle daño a James pero el merodeador ya tenía la cadena bien sujeta por lo que Lily no consiguió su propósito; así que la pelirroja cogió agitó la esposa para golear al merodeador en la pierna con la cadena, ante el grito del castaño Lily sonrió complacida.

— Bruja.

— Niñato.

McGonagall se llevó las manos a la cabeza irritada, pues ya empezaban otra vez. Sin embargo, la luz que comenzó a emanar de la cadena los distrajo a los tres, Lily y James miraron con interés hacia sus muñecas y notaron como la distancia entre ambos se reducía. Miraron horrorizados hacia Dumbledore.

— ¡Oh! Se me olvidó deciros que cuanto más discutáis más se reduce la cadena. —explicó Albus con una sonrisa amable, James y Lily abrieron la boca de golpe y se miraron horrorizados. —Bueno me marcho que tengo que ir a comprar más caramelos de limón, ya sólo me queda una bolsa.

El director se despidió de la profesora McGonagall y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteó hacia Lily y James.

— Os veo el domingo que viene en mi despacho para deshacer el hechizo.

Tras esto el director abandonó el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

— Bien, ya podéis marcharos. —expresó Minerva levantando las manos e indicándoles donde estaba la puerta, Lily se puso en pie y tiró de la cadena para obligar a James a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, James sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y lanzó un hechizo contra la cadena pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

— ¡Mierda! —gimió James dando una patada a la pared.

— ¿Es que acaso eres tan ingenuo que esperabas deshacer un hechizo del famoso Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó Lily con sorna, James volteó hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate Evans!

— ¡Cállate tú Potter!

Ambos miraron con espanto como la cadena brillaba y se reducía unos centímetros más.

— ¡Maldita sea! —clamó James al cielo, luego miró hacia Lily. —A partir de ahora mantente calladita, no quiero que la cadena merme su longitud más.

— ¿Y por qué me tengo que callar yo? ¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa! Si no fueras un completo estúpido no estaríamos en esta situación. —James la fulminó con la mirada para luego acercarse a ella y taparle la boca con la mano, sin embargo Lily opuso resistencia y le pegó un mordisco.

— ¡Ay!¡Joder! ¡Me has mordido! —bramó James agitando la mano dolorida mientras Lily se había tirado al suelo riéndose a carcajadas. —Monstruo.

Lily no contestó pues seguía riéndose en el suelo, sin embargo sí que se detuvo al ver como la cadena volvía a brillar y disminuía su tamaño. Lily se puso en pie como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, si seguían a ese ritmo acabarían cogidos de la mano antes de cenar.

— Odio a Dumbledore. —murmuró Lily

— Ya estamos de acuerdo en algo. —apoyó James

Los dos iniciaron el paso hacia su sala común sin mediar una sola palabra pues tenían miedo de acabar mermando la cadena de nuevo. Lily se mordió las uñas para intentar calmar su nerviosismo, miró a James de reojo; debían aguantar hasta el domingo sin discutir... iba a ser una semana muuuy larga.

**Continuará...**

**Al final me quedó un capitulo bastante cortito, pero creo que está bien para ser el primero. Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos ^_^**

**Zara Potter-Black.**


	2. Lunes

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

Capitulo 2. Lunes

Cuando atravesaron el retrato de la dama Gorda se la encontraron casi vacía, Lily recordó que muchos de los alumnos que habían enviado hoy a la enfermería eran de su casa y los que consiguieron escapar seguramente estaban escondidos en sus dormitorios. La pelirroja caminó hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones femeninas pero notó como la tiraban de la muñeca con fuerza, se miró la mano y vio la esposa de plata siguió la cadena con la mirada y al otro extremo se encontró a James tirando de ella hacia los dormitorios masculinos.

— ¿Dónde piensas que vas? —le preguntó el merodeador mientras tiraba con fuerza de la cadena. —Vamos a mi dormitorio.

— No yo quiero ir al mío. —Lily cogió la cadena y tiró de ella, ambos empezaron a tirar hacia ellos como si estuvieran jugando a estirar la cuerda. —¡Vamos a mi dormitorio!

— ¡De eso nada! —gritó James tirando con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, por lo que Lily cayó al suelo de culo; el merodeador soltó una sonora carcajada y tiró de la cadena arrastrando a Lily por el suelo, sin embargo ella se agarró a la pata de la mesa. —¡Evans no seas cría!

— ¡No lo soy!¡Y ya deja de tirar de la cadena! —gritó Lily lanzándole un tablero de ajedrez que había caído al suelo de encima de la mesa debido al forcejeo.

— ¡Pues deja tú de tirarme cosas! —ordenó James esquivando como podía todas las piezas de ajedrez que Lily le lanzaba. El merodeador sacó la varita del bolsillo y detuvo en el aire las tres piezas que en ese momento la pelirroja le había lanzado. —¡Ya está bien! ¡Ahora vamos!

James tiró de la cadena pero no consiguió mover a Lily del sitio por lo que se acercó a ella y comenzó a obligarla a soltarse de la mesa.

— ¡Déjame! —chilló Lily histérica pataleando. —¡Auxilio, Potter me quiere violar!

— ¡Evans no grites esas cosas! —protestó James mirando algo sonrojado hacia todos los sitios asegurándose de que no había nadie más allí. —Yo no te tocó ni con un palo.

James obligó a Lily a soltarse de la pata de la mesa y comenzó a tirar de ella para ponerla en pie.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Lily maldito degenerado? —James sintió como le pegaban una patada en el estómago, por lo que cayó de lado y se llevó las manos a la zona dolorida mientras se le saltaban lágrimas debido al dolor. —¿Lily estás bien?

— ¿Potter estás bien? Sybil eres una bruta, podías haberle roto algo. Ven Potter, te curaré con mis dulces besos. —habló Charlotte acercándose al rostro de James, el merodeador se alejó de ella dándole un empujón; Charlotte era una chica menuda de rostro angelical y con una larga melena rubia que se había pasado los tres últimos años acosando a James.

— Estoy perfectamente. —contestó James alejando a la chica como si tratase de espantar a un perro.

James miró hacia Lily y vio como ésta se había agarrado a su amiga Sybil Chang, era una chica de padre asiático de pelo negro cortado de forma estrambótica (ya que el lado derecho le llegaba por los hombros y el izquierdo eran unos diez centímetros más largo); tenía los ojos rasgados y de color ámbar por lo que era muy popular debido a ese extraño color.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien mi amado James? —preguntó Charlotte acercándose a James y estrujándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche; James resopló molesto y trató de quitarse de encima a la chica como podía, pero al parecer se había agarrado bien a él.

— Ayuda. —pidió James mirando hacia Lily y Sybil, las dos chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a Charlotte y tirar de ella para separarla de James.

— ¡Charlie! —exclamó Sybil tirando de su amiga, sin embargo ésta hundió la cabeza en el pecho de James. —¡Por el amor de Dios!¡Quieres soltarte de una maldita vez!

— Suéltalo. —pidió Lily amablemente, su amiga se negó. — Cómo no lo sueltes ahora quemaremos el álbum de fotos que tienes bajo la almohada.

Al escuchar la amenaza de Lily, Charlie dio un fuerte bote y se separó de James mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le lanzaba besos. James hizo una mueca de asco y se alejo todo lo posible de Charlotte, esa rubia le daba bastante miedo.

— Algún día serás mío. —murmuró Charlie, James tragó saliva preocupado.

— ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que puedes aspirar a algo mejor! —exclamó Lily golpeando a la rubia en la cabeza mientras a su lado Sybil asentía. James entrecerró los ojos molesto, ¿acaso se había vuelto invisible?.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué estáis encadenados? —preguntó Sybil examinando la cadena que unía a ambos jóvenes, Lily se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar.

— Dumbledore nos castigo a estar así hasta el domingo, ¡es horrible tendré que pasar toda la semana con él! —gimoteó Lily mientras Sybil le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

James rodó los ojos molesto, ni que él quisiese pasarse toda una semana soportándola; pero con llorar y quejarse todo el rato no solucionaba nada.

— Evans deja de quejarte. —pidió James con gesto aburrido, Lily se separó de Sybil y maldijo por lo bajo ganándose una reprimenda de Charlotte. — Y ahora vamos, que todavía quiero subir a mi dormitorio.

— ¿Qué? ¡De eso nada! No voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga suba a un dormitorio lleno de adolescentes hormonados. —intervino Sybil agitando a James de un lado a otro.

— Me da igual lo que tú digas, ¡vamos Evans! —ordenó James poniéndose en pie y tirando de la cadena, Lily se cruzó de brazos y no se movió del sitio.

— No voy.

— ¡Levanta gorda!

— ¿¡A quién llamas gorda engendro de la naturaleza! —Lily se arremango las mangas de la camisa y se puso en pie, no obstante antes de que pudiera acercarse a James la cadena brilló y ésta redujo su tamaño.

— Mira lo que has conseguido Evans, ¿¡estarás contenta! —Gritó James levantando las manos exasperado; Sybil y Charlotte señalaban la cadena y a Lily sucesivamente.

— La culpa es tuya, si me dejaras en paz no tendríamos tantos problemas. —Lily se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada asesina a James.

— Mira por donde no puedo dejarte en paz, ¡por si no te has dado cuenta estamos encadenados el uno al otro! —espetó James elevando el tono de voz cada vez más, Lily descruzó los brazos y se acercó a él.

— ¿¡Y de quién es la culpa! ¡Tú eres el que va por ahí pavoneándose como si fuera el amo y señor del castillo! —recriminó Lily golpeando el pecho de James con su dedo índice.

— ¡Y tú eres una sabionda metiche! ¡La mitad de mis asuntos no tienen nada que ver contigo, así que por qué te metes! ¿Acaso estás enamorada de mí y tratas de llamar mi atención?. —James se irguió y miró a Lily con superioridad, la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y se puso a golpear su pecho con el puño.

— ¡¿Llamar tu atención? ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Aunque no lo creas no eres el centro del universo! ¡No todas las chicas van detrás de ti! —vociferó Lily completamente histérica.

— Puede que no todas las chicas, pero tú sí. —fanfarroneó James, Lily lanzó un grito al cielo antes de que ambos miraran horrorizados como la cadena volvía a relucir y se encogía varios centímetros. —Ves, estás empeñada en reducir el tamaño de la cadena para estar más cerca de mí.

Lily dio un salto dispuesta a lanzarse sobre James pero fue sujetada por Sybil y Charlotte.

— ¡Cálmate Lily! —pidió Charlotte no muy amablemente. —¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda cambiarme contigo?

Lily respiró hondo tratando de ganar paciencia.

— No, este es un hechizo de Dumbledore así que no hay nada que podamos hacer. —explicó James a Charlotte que bajó la cabeza con tristeza, James respiró aliviado; era mejor estar atado a Lily que a esa chica.

— ¿Y cómo os las vais a ingeniar para dormir? —preguntó Sybil con interés, Lily abrió la boca escandaliza mientras James apoyaba su mano en la barbilla; ninguno de los dos se había planteado qué iban a hacer esta noche.

— ¿Vas a dormir en nuestro dormitorio verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? —Charlie se abrazó de nuevo a James y lo estrujó fuertemente.

— Definitivamente no. —contestó James apartando a Charlie de un empujón, ella puso pucheros y lo miró con ojos llorosos. —Dormiremos en mi habitación.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó Lily negándose con la cabeza. —No, me niego.

— Charlie, ¿le has recitado a Potter el poema que escribiste? —recordó Sybil; la rubia negó con la cabeza y se abrazó al brazo de James de nuevo para recitar su poema mientras James trataba inútilmente de zafarse de ella. Sybil se giró hacia Lily y la agarró de los hombros. — Tienes que ir a dormir a su dormitorio.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? —chilló Lily por lo que Sybil le tapó la boca y se acercó a ella.

— Lily piénsalo bien, es una buena forma de acercarte a Lupin. Podrás mantener una conversación decente con él y no sólo vuestra estúpida conversación de lo duro que es ser prefectos. —explicó Sybil liberando poco a poco a Lily que la miraba sonrojada.

— Nuestras conversaciones no son estúpidas.

— Si lo son, así no conseguirás enrollarte con él jamás. —Sybil se apartó de la pelirroja y dejó que Lily recapacitase sobre lo que le acababa de decir; miró hacia Charlotte, su amiga seguía recitando su poema. —Además, si estás allí podrías robarle ropa a Potter y se la venderíamos a Charlie.

— ¡Sybil!

— ¿Qué? Necesito dinero para ir este verano a China a ver a mis abuelos.

— Evans, dile a la loca de tu amiga que me deje en paz. —ordenó James exasperado, Lily y Sybil se miraron entre ellas y se acercaron a Charlotte a la que separaron por segunda vez de James.

— ¿Soy la única que tiene hambre? —dijo Charlie en voz alta despreocupadamente.

— No, vamos a cenar Rapunzel. —contestó Sybil divertida al ver como Charlie inflaba las mejillas enfadada.

— No me digas eso, odio que me llamen así. —se quejó la rubia, Sybil abrió la boca dispuesta a contestarle pero Charlie levantó la mano para indicarle que debía callarse. —Y no me digas que me corte el pelo, porque no pienso hacerlo.

— Yo también tengo hambre. —dijo Lily volteándose hacia James que seguía sentado en el suelo, al ver que el merodeador no le hizo caso tiró de la cadena haciendo que el moreno la fulminase con la mirada, ella simplemente sonrió.

— Te escuché la primera vez, no hace falta que seas tan bruta. —contestó James poniéndose en pie. —Pero nos sentamos con Remus, Sirius y Peter; no pienso aguantar a tu amiga ni un minuto más.

Lily asintió, no iba a pedirle que soportase a Charlie también durante la hora de la cena, ya que sabía por propia experiencia lo pesada que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Salieron de la sala común después de Sybil y Charlotte y los cuatro bajaron las escaleras en silencio, una vez que llegaron al gran comedor James salió corriendo hacia Sirius, Remus y Peter a los que vio sentados al final de la mesa. Lily de reojo observó como Sybil tuvo que sujetar a Charlotte para que no fuese corriendo tras ellos, la pelirroja rodó los ojos, la obsesión que Charlie tenía con Potter ya empezaba a ser algo preocupante.

— Veo que esta vez ha sido Dumbledore quién os ha castigado. —comentó Sirius en tono burlón al ver la cadena que unía a ambos chicos. Sirius era un chico alto y fornido, de pelo negro largo (le caía sobre los hombros) y unos brillantes ojos grises.

— Si y tenemos que estar así hasta el domingo. —contó James enseñando la cadena, a su lado Lily saludaba tímidamente a Remus y comenzaba a servirse comida. — ¡Te lo puedes creer! ¡Una semana entera pegado a Evans! Va a ser horrible.

James miró de reojo hacia Lily esperando que la chica entrase en cólera y le hundiese la cara en el pastel de chocolate pero no sucedió nada. El merodeador apoyó la mano en la cara y fijó la vista en la pelirroja, ella estaba comentándole a Remus lo deliciosa que estaba la lasaña de carne por lo que irritado tiró de la cadena haciendo que Lily soltase el plato del puré de patatas volcando todo el contenido en su plato. James soltó una risita y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien Lily? —preguntó Remus preocupado, ella sonrió con dulzura antes de coger el cuenco de la sopa y volcarlo sobre la cabeza de James.

— ¿Está rica la sopa Potter? — ante la pregunta de Lily, James se lamió los labios y se giró hacia ella.

— No tan rica como la salsa. —contestó James vertiendo sobre Lily el cuenco con la salsa de tomate, Lily agitó las manos enfadada y ambos vieron como la cadena brillaba y disminuía su tamaño.

— Otra vez no. —murmuró Lily cogiendo servilletas para tratar de limpiarse la ropa.

— Curioso, así que cuanto más discutáis más juntitos vais a estar. —Sirius se puso en pie y examinó la cadena, tiró de ella un par de veces y luego se sentó. —¡Que divertida va a ser esta semana!

— Uy si, divertidísima. —dijo James con sarcasmo mientras se quitaba la túnica y se limpiaba con ella la camisa y los pantalones; Lily a su lado había optado por hacer lo mismo aunque ella trataba de limpiarse el pelo.

— Bueno seguro que después de esta semana os lleváis mejor. —opinó Peter, Remus asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

— O uno de los dos acaba muerto. —apuntó Sirius con diversión, el pelinegro pareció meditar durante un par de segundos y luego sonrió con maldad. — ¿Y cómo lo vais a hacer para ducharos?

James dejó caer la túnica al suelo y miró hacia Sirius horrorizado, ¿cómo es que no había pensado en eso? A su lado se escuchó un fuerte ruido y notó como su brazo era arrastrado hacia el suelo por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas, miró hacia su derecha buscando la causa de su caída que encontró enseguida, Lily yacía en el suelo desmayada.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la cara preocupada de Remus frente a ella por lo que se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Remus con su habitual tono agradable, el merodeador se rascó la nuca y siguió mirando a Lily con esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban.

— Si, sólo he tenido un sueño horrible donde Potter y yo estábamos encadenados durante una semana. —explicó Lily, notó como Remus miraba hacia su izquierda y entonces vio a James que sonreía divertido con la cadena en alto. Lily abrió la boca escandalizada, ¿entonces no fue una pesadilla? ¿Por qué era torturada así? ¿Acaso había sido maldecida en una vida anterior?. Recordó las palabras de Sirius. —Creo que me estoy mareando de nuevo.

— Menudo impacto tienes en las mujeres, eh James. —se burlaba Sirius mientras le daba codazos cariñosos al castaño en las costillas. James lo fulminó con la mirada por lo que Sirius se puso a abanicar a Lily al igual que Peter.

— Evans no seas tan dramática. —pidió James

— ¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Así que si quiero ser la reina del drama lo seré! —exclamó Lily mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y ordenaba a Peter y Sirius que abanicasen más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Después de más de cuatro horas de discusión con Dumbledore, el director accedió a alargarles la cadena durante treinta minutos a partir del momento en que ellos dijesen "ducha" funcionando este hechizo únicamente una vez al día. Sin embargo, no consiguieron convencer al director para que les liberase del castigo por la noche; por esa razón se encontraban frente la cama de James analizando cómo iban a dormir.<p>

— Aún no puedo creer que accedieras a venir a dormir aquí.—dijo James sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

— No creo que tú estuvieras dispuesto a dormir en la misma habitación que Charlie, y tampoco creo que fuera bueno para su salud. —contestó Lily cruzándose de brazos y examinando una vez más la cama, para una persona sola estaba bien, pero al ser dos estarían un poco apretados y a eso había que añadir que la distancia entre ambos era bastante reducida.

— Iros a dormir de una vez tortolitos, que hay gente que mañana madruga. —Sirius le lanzó una almohada a James que éste interceptó al vuelo, Sirius por su parte se acostó en la cama y cerró las cortinas. No sin antes recibir una mirada de reprimenda de parte de ambos jóvenes.

— Buenas noches. —se despidió Peter antes de hacer lo mismo que el pelinegro.

— Lily si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme. —dijo Remus al salir del baño, la pelirroja asintió.

— ¡Claro! —casi chilló Lily por lo que se puso roja, James la miró de reojo y suspiro.

— Creo que ya empiezo a entender porque no te importa pasar la noche aquí. —mascullo James mientras tiraba de Lily en dirección a la cama. —¿Qué lado prefieres?

— Me da igual. —murmuró Lily viendo como Remus se despedía de ella con la mano y se echaba a dormir; Lily volteó la mirada hacia James y notó como el castaño la observaba atentamente, tragó saliva nerviosa rezando porque él no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada pero al ver su radiante sonrisa supo que estaba perdida.

— Espero que no violes a Remus mientras duerme.—James soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Lily del mismo color que un tomate se subía en la cama y se metía entre las sábanas para ocultar su rostro. —Evans, ¿no me vas a dar un besito de buenas noches?

— Piérdete Potter. —James se metió en la cama y miró hacia Lily, la pelirroja le daba la espalda por lo que se acercó a ella en silencio.

— Venga, uno pequeñito. —murmuró James al oído de Lily, ella dio un brinco de la cama haciendo que James cayese al suelo debido a la fuerza de la pelirroja.

— ¡No te acerques a mí maldito pervertido!—gritó Lily histérica y roja a más no poder, James la miró desde el suelo divertido.

— ¡Ya cállense y duerman de una vez! —bramó Sirius desde su cama. —Y lo que tengáis que hacer, hacedlo en silencio.

— ¡No vamos a hacer nada Black! —chilló Lily para luego mirar furiosa hacia James. —¡Y tú deja de reírte de una vez!

Lily le pegó una patada a James y se subió en la cama para luego tirar las mantas y una almohada al suelo. James la miró confundido y recogió las cosas que había tirado dispuesto a volver a la cama, sin embargo Lily lo apuntó con la varita.

— De eso nada, tu bromita ha hecho que te ganes dormir en el suelo.

— Pero Evans…

— ¡Pero nada!

— Dormiremos incómodos, la cadena no es lo suficientemente larga como para dormir yo en el suelo.

— Me da igual, no pienso dormir en la misma cama que un depravado.

James chasqueó la lengua irritado, si seguían discutiendo la cadena menguaría aún más. Así que a regañadientes se tumbó en el suelo e intentó acomodarse, pero hacía demasiado frío. Miró hacia la cama y vio a Lily recostándose sobre su cálida cama, bien, solo tenía que esperar a que Evans se durmiera, entonces volvería a su confortable cama.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Muchas gracias a Pamless,betsy potter , Bonnie McCullough, Hikari Katsuragi, Emily Potter, RoseGreengrass , Love THG-HP-T-MH-etc, lizairy cullen-potter y Xime.**

****Amethyst Brounette tranquila que con este no tardaré tanto, te lo prometo. Por cierto me alegra que te hayas pasado por aqui y me dejes un review aunque acabe de empezar, muchas gracias ^^****

****Espero que os haya gustado a todas este capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos.****

****Anda deja un review que no cuesta nada.****

Zara Potter-Black


	3. Martes

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

Capitulo 3. Martes

Lily bostezó aún con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a estirarse, a su lado notó un bulto abrazado a ella. Seguramente Charlotte se había levantado sonámbula y se había equivocado de cama, otra vez. Al final Sybil iba a tener razón y tendrían que atarla a la cama para que no saltase por la ventana una de esas noches.

— Charlie, te has vuelto a confundir de cama.—murmuró Lily con voz soñolienta, la persona que estaba a su lado lanzó un quejido y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Lily.

— Remus no seas pesado y déjame dormir un ratito más.—pidió James con los ojos cerrados abrazándose con más fuerza a Lily.

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe y miró horrorizada hacia James. El castaño estaba agarrado a ella como si fuera una almohada y tenía su cabeza hundida entre su cuello y hombro por lo que sentía la respiración del castaño sobre ella.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —el grito de Lily retumbó por toda la torre de Griffindor y despertó a los alumnos de Slytherin que dormían plácidamente en las mazmorras.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién nos ataca? —preguntó Sirius poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando a los alrededores, el pelinegro vio como Lily señalaba hacia James y seguía gritando.

— Ya deja de gritar Evans. —dijo James entre bostezos, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y agarró la almohada entre sus manos con la que empezó a golpear a James con fuerza.

— ¡Qué no grite!¡Que no grite! ¡Es tu culpa que grite! —protestaba Lily mientras golpeaba una y otra vez a James. —¡Estúpido Potter! ¡Te dije que durmieras en el suelo!

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto a estas horas de la mañana? —preguntó Remus poniéndose en pie mientras se tapaba la boca para que no lo vieran bostezar, Sirius señaló hacia Lily y James. El merodeador intentaba por todos los medios librarse de Lily pero la pelirroja se había sentado sobre su pecho y le golpeaba la cabeza con la almohada. — Menuda energía tienen desde tan temprano.

— ¡Voy al baño! —exclamó Peter entrando corriendo al baño para luego cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Os importaría ayudarme? —James miró hacia sus dos mejores amigos rogando por su ayuda pero ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a preparar la ropa del día. —Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro.

— No voy a meterme en vuestros asuntos de cama.—comunicó Sirius guiñándole un ojo a James, el castaño bufó molesto antes de sujetar a Lily de las muñecas para que no lo siguiese golpeando. Además, le pegó una patada para hacerla perder el equilibrio y que cayese sobre la cama, a continuación se colocó sobre ella sentándose sobre su barriga para impedir que pudiese golpearlo con las piernas.

— ¡Suéltame! —chilló Lily revolviéndose como una loca debajo de James, él sonrió satisfecho y acercó su rostro al de ella.

— No.—susurró James victorioso; ella infló los mofletes como si fuera una niña pequeña y se puso a patalear y a farfullar insultos. — ¡Y deja de murmurar, me pones de los nervios!

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada pero siguió lanzándole insultos, James apretó la mandíbula enfadado; esa chica no sabía cuando darse por vencida. Vieron como la cadena brillaba y reducía su tamaño; James rodó los ojos, de un metro que tenía la cadena inicialmente ahora mismo sólo estaban separados por unos cinco centímetros, si seguían así acabarían cogidos de la mano en tiempo record.

— James deberías soltarla.—interrumpió Remus, James chasqueó la lengua pero no la soltó. —James.

— Metete en tus asuntos Remus.—contestó James de mala manera viendo como Lily seguía revolviéndose para intentar librarse de él.

— ¡Qué pasa aquí! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a Lily panda de salvajes? —exclamó Sybil abriendo la puerta de una patada con una enorme pistola de agua entre sus manos, a su lado Charlie llevaba dos pistolas de color rojo más pequeñas y apuntaba hacia todos los lados.

— Genial, Rapunzel y su amiga la loca. —comentó Sirius con sarcasmo.

— ¡No me digas Rapunzel! —gritó Charlotte disparando a Sirius hasta empaparlo por completo, luego la rubia sopló el cañón de ambas pistolas y caminó hacia la cama de James. — ¡James, amor mío!

— ¡Charlie que hablamos antes de venir a rescatar a Lily! —recordó Sybil

— ¡Nada de compasión con el enemigo! —indicó Charlie, luego miró hacia James. —Pero él no es el enemigo, es el amor de mi vida.

Sybil puso los ojos en blanco y Charlie saltó sobre la cama para abrazar a James por lo que el merodeador perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con Charlie encima y arrastrando a Lily.

— ¡Apártate de mí loca! —gritó James intentando que Charlotte lo soltará pero no se apartó de él hasta que Sybil llegó hasta ellos y comenzó a mojarla con la pistola de agua.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene tanta energía desde tan temprano? —preguntó Remus a Sirius al ver cómo Sybil había tirado la pistola al suelo y con ayuda de Lily tiraba de Charlotte para separarla de James.

— Ni idea.—contestó Sirius que corrió hacia el baño al ver salir a Peter.

— ¡Charlie suéltalo!—gritó Sybil, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

— James tengamos una cita.—ofreció Charlie con una gran sonrisa.

— Por enésima vez Cooper, no me gustas. —contestó James con seriedad, la rubia se separó de él y lo miró con tristeza.

— Deja de hacerte el duro, yo sé que me amas.—respondió Charlotte muy convencida, James puso los ojos en blanco exasperado, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a esa chica que no le interesaba. — Tú y yo estamos destinados a ser la pareja perfecta.

— ¡Que no me gustas! —gritó James frustrado.

— Venga James, si todos sabemos que Rapunzel te tiene conquistado.—apuntó Sirius con una sonrisa saliendo del baño, James lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate Sirius! —bramó James furioso, ya arreglaría cuentas con el traidor de su mejor amigo más tarde; por ahora debía librarse de la pesada de Charlotte. — Y en cuanto a ti, no me gustas ni me gustarás nunca. ¿¡Te ha quedado claro de una maldita vez!

Sybil y Lily soltaron a la rubia y observaron a James y a Charlie, su amiga se mordía el labio en un ridículo intento por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo mientras James la miraba impasible y se apartaba de ella dándole un empujón. Charlie soltó un sollozo antes de salir corriendo perseguida por Sybil que le lanzó una mirada asesina al castaño antes de abandonar la habitación.

James suspiró y se puso en pie pero Lily no se movió.

— Muévete Evans, necesito ir al baño.—ordenó James, Lily se puso en pie y abofeteó a James, el merodeador sorprendido se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada.—¿A qué ha venido eso?

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? —chilló Lily con los puños cerrados de la frustración. —Charlie está enamorada de ti, no puedes tratarla así.

— Así, ¿cómo? Sólo le deje las cosas claras, si no fuera tan pesada no tendría que ser tan borde. —ante el comentario de James, la pelirroja fue a abofetearlo de nuevo pero esta vez el merodeador tuvo mejores reflejos y la detuvo. —Entonces según tú qué debería hacer, ¿pedirle amablemente que me deje en paz? ¿darle una cita para que se haga ilusiones y luego decirle que no me interesa? ¿o quizás debería salir con ella aunque no me guste para nada? ¡Eh, qué debo hacer según la gran Lily Evans!

— Chicos. —susurró Remus captando la atención de ambos, Remus les señaló hacia la cadena y vieron como ésta brillaba y unía finalmente las dos esposas.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ya lo has conseguido, estarás contenta! —dijo James levantando la mano y examinando la situación, la cadena había desaparecido por completo y ahora sus dos esposas estaban totalmente unidas, prácticamente iban cogidos de las manos.

— Prongs, deberías calmarte. —indicó Sirius señalando hacia Lily, la pelirroja estaba cabizbaja y con la mano izquierda se tapaba la boca; James se giró enojado hacia Lily pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario ninguno al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio.

— Está bien, le pediré disculpas a Cooper.—murmuró James a regañadientes, Lily se limpió la cara con la mano pero no dijo nada. —¿Contenta?

Lily levantó la cabeza y le enseñó la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo. James la miró perplejo, la pelirroja lo había engañado ¡a él!, había fingido estar llorando para que hiciese lo que ella quería. Abrió la boca para protestar pero sintió cómo Sirius le ponía la mano sobre el hombro, miró a su amigo y vio cómo este negaba con la cabeza. Está bien, lo dejaría pasar por esta vez… o quizás no.

— ¡Ducha!.—exclamó James, Lily le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda antes de que las esposas brillasen y la cadena se alargase unos cuatro metros.

El castaño se acercó a su baúl, sacando de ahí una toalla y el uniforme escolar; se colocó su ropa sobre el hombro y lanzó una mirada de superioridad hacia Lily antes de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta. La pelirroja arrastrada por el merodeador se quedó apoyada en la puerta del baño, Lily suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres que avise a Chang para que te traiga tu ropa? —preguntó Remus amablemente, Lily levantó la mirada para ver cómo Remus la observaba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

— Gracias. —masculló Lily, Remus asintió y se marcho del dormitorio.

Lily se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, Remus era siempre tan atento y considerado; sabía qué decir en cada momento y sus sonrisas eran dulces y amables. Era el chico perfecto. Notó como James tiraba de la cadena y la obligaba a levantar el brazo, ella tiró con fuerza y escuchó cómo el castaño la insultaba por lo que sonrió complacida.

— Buen truco el de antes.—Lily levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sirius a varios metros de ella poniéndose la túnica.

Lily dibujó una pequeña O con la boca, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James Potter, la felicitase por algo. De hecho estaba aún más sorprendida de que el pelinegro le dirigiese la palabra, aunque claro, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos ella estaba discutiendo y/o lanzándose hechizos con Potter.

— James es un buen tipo ¿sabes? —prosiguió Sirius, Lily cerró la boca, no quería parecer tonta. El pelinegro se colocó la corbata y se miró al espejo. —Aunque por alguna extraña razón pierde los nervios y se vuelve más idiota cada vez que tú estás cerca.

— ¿Estás diciendo qué la culpa es mía? —preguntó Lily enarcando la ceja izquierda, Sirius sonrió y Lily se cruzó de brazos molesta. —Yo no tengo culpa de que sea un patán egocéntrico.

Sirius suspiró, se acercó a ella y le revolvió el pelo.

— Te traje la ropa y champú. —Sybil entró en la habitación sin tocar a la puerta y caminó hacia ella mientras Sirius se ponía en pie y se alejaba de ellas. —Los trillizos te andaban buscando.

— ¡Oh, mis queridos pupilos! —exclamó Sirius feliz, volvió a revolverle el pelo a Lily y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Black, si los vuelvo a pillar espiando el baño de las prefectas por orden tuya te ataré como cebo a una caña de pescar y te tiraré al lago a ver qué pica.—dijo Sybil con voz amable finalizando la frase con una dulce sonrisa, lo que la hacía causar más miedo. Sirius no dijo nada, sólo abandonó la habitación.

— Aún no entiendo por qué dejas que tus hermanos sean estudiantes de Black. —indicó Lily cogiendo entre sus manos la ropa y la toalla que Sybil le tendía, su amiga ladeó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

— Porque les enseña hechizos difíciles y si en casa hacen algo malo los puedo amenazar con qué se lo contaré a su idolatrado profesor Sirius Black. —explicó Sybil con orgullo, Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —Me voy abajo, no tardes mucho.

— ¿Cómo está Charlie? —preguntó a Sybil antes de que se marchase.

— Está un poco deprimida, se ha puesto a observar el álbum de fotos de Potter y no para de suspirar cada vez que pasa la página; cómo siga así le quemo el dichoso álbum.—a Sybil le brillaron los ojos con malicia y Lily soltó una carcajada, ella también estaba dispuesta a incinerar ese álbum aunque después del último intento, seguramente Charlie había duplicado el álbum o le habría puesto quinientos hechizos protectores.

— Evans, ya puedes ducharte.—comunicó James abriendo la puerta haciendo que Lily cayese hacia atrás, el merodeador salió del baño pasando por encima de la pelirroja. James estaba completamente vestido, a excepción de por la túnica que aún estaba sobre su cama, Lily se dio la vuelta y a gatas se metió dentro del baño.

— ¡Nos vemos abajo Lil! —chilló Sybil abandonando la habitación, Lily no dijo nada y cerró la puerta de una patada con el pie.

Examinó el baño, era exactamente igual al de ellas pero con menos tipo de champú y maquinillas de afeitar; debía reconocer que para ser un baño de hombres estaba bastante bien. Miró bajo el lavabo, retiraba lo dicho, esos chicos eran unos cerdos. Hizo una mueca de asco y con la escobilla del váter en la mano se acercó a la montaña de calzoncillos, calcetines y camisetas sucias; con cuidado cogió una toalla que en un pasado debió ser blanca y la colocó sobre la montaña de ropa sucia. En cuanto saliese de allí iban a tener una larga charla sobre higiene básica. Dejó la escobilla sobre la toalla y colocó su ropa sobre el lugar menos sucio que vio.

Abrió el grifo para dejar que el agua se calentase y entró en la ducha de puntillas, aún no estaba del todo segura que no pudiese coger una enfermedad mortal debido a la falta de higiene de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Lily entró en el baño, él tuvo que quedarse cerca de la puerta, ya que el castigo de Dumbledore impedía que estuviese mucho más lejos, por suerte había tenido el tiempo suficiente para coger el mapa del merodeador. Apoyó la espalda en la pared e inspeccionó el mapa, Remus y Peter estaban en el gran comedor al igual que Cooper, chasqueó la lengua, por culpa de Evans iba a tener que disculparse con ella, miró hacia el techo. Se había sentido tan mal por ver a Lily llorando, ¿Lily? Bien James, ahora incluso la llamas por el nombre. Resopló consternado, esperaba que esa semana pasase lo más rápido posible o sino incluso podría llegar a llevarse bien con ella. Volvió a centrar la mirada en el mapa y buscó a Sirius, encontró la mancha de su nombre en el pasillo que llevaba hasta los baños de los prefectos con tres manchitas a su lado en el que pudo leer Chang, ese Sirius, le encantaba liar a los trillizos para que hicieran trastadas en su nombre. Se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y se quedó tumbado, sólo esperaba que Evans no tardase en salir, se estaba muriendo de hambre.<p>

Un fuerte golpe y un grito procedente del baño lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Evans estás bien? —James buscó a Lily con la mirada pero no la encontró.

— ¡Sal del baño ahora mismo pervertido! —gritó Lily desde dentro de la ducha.

— Pero…

— ¡Fuera! —gritó Lily lanzándole un bote de champú, James se apartó cómo pudo y salió del baño.

Lily suspiró irritada, estaba mojada y envuelta en una toalla sobre la ducha. Todo por culpa de James Potter, o concretamente por culpa de su gel, ya que cuando se dispuso a salir de la bañera el gel (sólo Dios sabe por qué) cayó sobre la bañera y la hizo tropezar y caer de espaldas. Trató de ponerse en pie pero al apoyar el pie derecho, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, lanzó un grito y cayó de nuevo sobre la bañera. Se había torcido el tobillo.

— ¿Pero por qué gritas? —preguntó James entrando de nuevo, Lily golpeó con los puños la bañera y le lanzó otro bote de champú. —¡Está bien! ¡Ya me voy!

Lily miró a su alrededor, ella sola no iba a poder salir de la bañera.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que me acerque para que te sea más fácil lanzarme el bote de champú?

— Necesito que me ayudes a salir, creo que me he torcido el tobillo. —contó Lily avergonzada, suerte que la cortina aún estaba echada y el castaño no podía verla.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —James corrió la cortina y se encontró con Lily sentada en la bañera envuelta en una toalla rosa y con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre su espalda; el merodeador tosió nervioso y miró hacia el pie de la pelirroja, estaba hinchado y un poco morado. Definitivamente se lo había torcido o incluso algo peor. —Bien, ¿qué me das a cambio de sacarte de ahí?

— ¿Perdona? —casi gritó Lily incrédula.

— Ya sabes, un intercambio; yo te ayudo a salir y tú haces algo por mí. Mmm… ¿qué tal si eres mi esclava durante un mes? ¿O podrías encargarte de gastarle las bromas a los slytherins por mí? —propuso James con los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba pensando alguna propuesta mejor.

— ¡Potter! —chilló Lily histérica lanzándole el gel que los había llevado a esa situación, James lo esquivó y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— Era broma, era broma.—dijo James levantando las manos para parecer inofensivo, Lily bufó y se cruzó de brazos enojada. James rió por lo bajo y se acercó a ella, se agachó y tras pasar sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y tras su espalda la levantó.

Lily se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de James alrededor de su cuerpo pero se mantuvo callada. Observó de reojo a James y vio como él estaba tenso y mantenía la mirada firme hacia el horizonte, se apoyó sobre el pecho del merodeador por lo que la miró extrañado aunque enseguida volvió a mirar al frente. Lily sonrió divertida, habría jurado que estaba un poco sonrojado pero debieron ser imaginaciones suyas.

— No te apoyes en mí, me estás mojando la camisa. —pidió James sin mirarla, Lily se apartó de él mascullando "lo siento".

Una vez que salieron del baño, James depositó a Lily sobre la cama de Peter que era la más cercana al baño y se fue a su baúl del que comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cosas, sólo se detuvo cuando sacó un pequeño cuenco de barro y unas vendas.

— ¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Lily al ver cómo James se agachaba delante de ella y le untaba el pie con un ungüento de color verdoso casi vomitivo.

— Te aliviará el dolor, aunque igualmente tendremos que ir a la enfermería. —nada más terminar de untar el pie de Lily comenzó a vendarlo; Lily asintió tímidamente y fijó la vista en James, entendía perfectamente por qué Charlie estaba enamorada de él. James era guapo, muy guapo; su pelo castaño rebelde contrastaba perfectamente con la sonrisa pícara que siempre iluminaba su rostro, era alto y fuerte (la había levantado cómo si fuese una pluma). —¡Listo!

Lily dejó de mirar al merodeador y centró su atención en su pie, estaba perfectamente vendado y lo sentía menos hinchado. Movió el pie en círculos y sonrió contenta pues apenas le dolía, se puso en pie con cuidado y apoyó el pie lastimado lentamente en el suelo. Aún sentía un leve dolor pero ya podía caminar.

— Gracias.—dijo Lily acercándose al castaño y dándole un abrazo, cuando se separó de él se dio cuenta que había mojado la camisa y pantalones de James y por lo tanto ella seguía cubierta sólo con una toalla.— Lo siento te mojé.

— No importa, ahora ve a vestirte antes de que se acaben los treinta minutos.—pidió James con voz grave apartando la mirada de Lily y revolviéndose el cabello; Lily asintió y a paso lento pero seguro caminó hacia el baño.

James la siguió a una distancia prudencial, la pelirroja entró en el baño y cerró la puerta por lo que la esperó por fuera apoyado en la pared. James se quitó las gafas y se acarició la sien, aún no comprendía como Evans estaba tan tranquila delante suya únicamente vestida con una toalla cuando él no había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida y encima ella no paraba de acercarse y darle abrazos, ¿es qué pretendía matarlo? ¡Que era un hombre y tenía instintos!, no podía hacerle eso. Por suerte tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad aunque si la situación se hubiese alargado no tenía muy claro que hubiese sucedido.

La cadena comenzó a brillar indicando el final de los treinta minutos.

— ¡Evans apúrate! —gritó James golpeando la puerta.

— Ya voy. —Lily abrió la puerta y salió del baño completamente vestida justo para ver cómo la cadena menguaba hasta tener una distancia entre ambas esposas de unos diez centímetros. Lily levantó la mano y examinó la cadena de plata. —¿No se habían juntado las esposas?

— Si…—murmuró James.

— Si discutimos la cadena merma y parece que si somos buenos con el otro se alarga. —explicó Lily no muy convencida a pesar de que para ella esa era la única explicación coherente.

— Eso parece. —corroboró James soltando la cadena y caminando hacia la puerta; Lily lo siguió a paso lento puesto que aún sentía molestias en el pie.

Después de pasarse rápidamente por la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le curará el pie a Lily se fueron al gran comedor dónde James se disculpó con Charlotte delante de todos sus amigos para desgracia del castaño puesto que Sirius no paró de reírse de él. La rubia aceptó sus disculpas enseguida y se enganchó a su cuello durante el resto del desayuno por lo que Lily y Sybil tuvieron que intervenir y separarla de él una vez más.

Además, durante las clases fueron el centro de atención de todas las bromas y comentarios hasta que James se puso a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro; por lo que se ganó una reprimenda de Lily y empezaron a discutir haciendo que la cadena mermase de nuevo y los dejase agarrados de la mano.

— ¿Por qué no dormís esta noche en nuestra habitación? —preguntó Charlie mirando ilusionada a James, el aludido se atragantó con la sopa y comenzó a toser con fuerza y a darse golpes en el pecho.

— Eso, ¿por qué no dormís en la habitación de Evans? —indicó Sirius en tono burlón, James lo fulminó con la mirada. Esta noche mientras Sirius durmiese iba a levantarse y a envenenarlo para que muriese lenta y dolorosamente, pero como aún era pronto para eso decidió pegarle una patada por debajo de la mesa al pelinegro. —¡Ay!

— No, ya he juntado su cama y la mía para dormir en una cama gigante toda la semana.—contó Sybil mientras se servía pollo en el plato, Lily suspiró consternada y James respiró aliviado. —Y los trillizos se encargaron está tarde de convertirlo en un fuerte.

— Veo que no nos queda más remedio que dormir en mi cuarto.—dijo James fingiendo estar apenado, Charlie hizo pucheros y trato de abrazarse a él pero por suerte Remus la detuvo.

— ¿Lupin qué tal se te da jugar al ajedrez? —quiso saber Sybil interesada, el merodeador soltó a Charlotte que se abrazó finalmente a James al que comenzó a estrujar como un peluche.

— Pues no muy bien.

— ¿En serio? Pues Lily es buenísima y sabe explicar muy bien, yo sé jugar gracias a ella, ¿Lil por qué no le enseñas? —Sybil se giró hacia Lily que la miraba boquiabierta, Sybil le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿De verdad eres tan buena? —preguntó Remus, Lily asintió algo cohibida.

James pasó la mirada de Sybil a Lily, ambas eran tan obvias. Sobre todo la pelirroja ya que cada vez que Remus le hablaba directamente ella se agarraba un mechón de pelo y se ponía a enrollarlo en su dedo, también se emocionaba enseguida y se sonrojaba cuanto más cerca estuviese de ella. Estaba clarísimo que estaba coladita por su amigo.

— Puedo enseñarte si quieres.—se ofreció Lily amablemente, Remus pareció meditarlo un par de segundos antes de responderle afirmativamente.

— ¡Genial! —aplaudió Sybil contenta tomando un enorme trozo de pastel de fresa. — Charlie, suelta a Potter. Si sigues estrujándolo así no te va a querer.

— Tiene razón, si quieres conquistarlo deberías acariciarle el pelo, le encanta.—contó Sirius, James le pegó otra patada por debajo de la mesa; él odiaba que le tocaran el pelo y Sirius lo sabía perfectamente. —No, mejor vete a despertarlo mañana por la mañana con un beso, si lo haces será todo tuyo.

— ¡Cállate Sirius! —protestó James gritando provocando carcajadas en Sirius y Peter; Charlie miró hacia Lily y Sybil esperanzada pero ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, Sybil incluso llegó a formar una X con sus brazos por lo que la rubia se encogió de hombros. —¡Ya deja de darle ideas y de decir mentiras!

— Venga James, era una broma. —se defendió el pelinegro echándose hacia atrás, James lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso en pie tirando de Lily. —¡Oh venga James, no te enfades!

— Vamos Evans. —ordenó James arrastrando a Lily con él, la pelirroja se despidió como pudo de sus dos amigas antes de seguir al castaño.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala común dónde Lily saludo a un par de alumnos, sin embargo James no se detuvo y caminó hasta el dormitorio, una vez allí se tiró sobre su cama haciendo que Lily tuviese que hacer lo mismo. Así que estaban los dos tumbados bocarriba sobre la cama en silencio.

— Así que te gusta Remus.—afirmó James mirando de reojo a Lily, ella enseguida lo miró sorprendida. —Eres fácil de leer, no sabes disimular en absoluto.

— Eso no es cierto. —murmuró Lily

— Sí que lo es.—James se colocó de lado para mirar a Lily, ella tenía sus ojos verdes sobre él. —Deberías olvidarte de Remus, no eres su tipo.

— Eso no lo sabes. —Lily giró el cuerpo también para quedar frente a James.

— Sí que lo sé. Soy su amigo, lo conozco muy bien.

— Me da igual lo que tú me digas, no voy a darme por vencida sólo porque creas que no soy su tipo. —contestó Lily con firmeza, James suspiró.

— Como quieras, yo ya te avise. —James se recostó y se puso a mirar al techo pero inmediatamente cambio de opinión y volvió a mirar hacia Lily. La pelirroja si había cambiado de postura y miraba hacia el techo. —Dime cómo deshacerme de Cooper, cada vez me abraza más fuerte.

Lily volteó hacia él y lo miró divertida.

— Creo que un día de estos me romperá una costilla. —ante el comentario de James la pelirroja soltó una sonora carcajada. —No es divertido.

— Sí que lo es.—contestó Lily imitando la voz de James de antes; él la miró ofendido lo que hizo que ella riese aún más. James enarcó una ceja y Lily recuperó la compostura. —Dile que deje de abrazarte.

— ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? Si sólo me falta pedírselo en chino. —contó James desesperado, Lily se mordió el labio para impedir reír ya que James la miraba molesto. —No te rías, no tiene gracia.

— ¿Qué no tiene gracia? —preguntó Sirius entrando al dormitorio seguido de Peter y Remus, James chasqueó la lengua e ignoró a su mejor amigo, aún estaba enfadado con él por animar a Cooper a acosarlo. —¿Todavía sigues molesto?

James no dijo nada, por lo que Sirius se acercó a la cama y tras echar un vistazo se lanzó sobre ella.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco? —chilló James medio aplastado por el pelinegro, Sirius se había tirado en el centro de dónde estaban Lily y James por lo que tenía un brazo sobre cada uno. —¡Sirius quita de encima!

James le pegó una patada a Sirius, por lo que éste se giró hacia Lily (dándole la espalda a James) y se abrazó a ella.

— Evans, tú sí que eres buena persona.—susurró Sirius, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de Lily y su pelo.—Que bien hueles, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo yo también?

James chasqueó la lengua irritado mientras el color de la cara de Lily se volvía exactamente igual al de su pelo.

— Evans, estás roja; ¿tienes fiebre? —preguntó Sirius inocentemente colocando su frente sobre la de ella por lo que Lily soltó un ligero chillido de sorpresa.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Vete! —gritó James poniéndose en pie y echando a Sirius a patadas de la cama, el pelinegro se levantó corriendo y mientras gritaba que James era malo se tiró sobre su cama.

— Evans, no le hagas caso. Es así de idiota. —la última frase la gritó para que Sirius lo escuchase, Lily asintió cohibida y se sentó sobre la cama.

— Eres un egoísta, quieres a Evans sólo para ti. —se quejó Sirius desde su cama, James se sonrojo y miró hacia Lily que aún seguía acalorada y completamente roja. — Yo también quiero jugar con ella.

— ¡No digas estupideces! —bramó James caminando furioso hacia la cama de Sirius arrastrando a Lily con él.

— Prongs déjalo. —pidió Remus con su característica amabilidad pero sonando más serio.

— Si, ya sabes cómo es.—apoyó Peter, Lily le puso la mano en el hombro y el la miró sorprendido, resopló resignado.

— Está bien.—aceptó James dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su cama con Lily al lado, no obstante el castaño se detuvo a mitad de camino y se giró hacia la pelirroja. —¿Y a él porque no le gritaste? Si yo llegó a hacer algo parecido no hubieras parado de insultarme.

— ¡Uy… James está celoso! —exclamó Sirius con diversión.

— ¡Cállate Sirius! —gritaron los otros tres merodeadores a la vez, James levantó la mano que tenía esposada a Lily y se revolvió el pelo para tratar de relajarse.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió James esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

— Esto…yo…bueno….—murmuró Lily, James levantó las manos al cielo totalmente irritado.

— ¡Que no murmures! ¡Me pones de los nervios cuando lo haces! —James tiró de Lily y caminó hacia la cama.

— ¡No me grites!

— ¡Pues no murmures!

— Idiota. —masculló Lily, James la fulminó con la mirada. — ¡Idiota! ¿Mejor así?

— Bruja. —contestó James apartando las sábanas de la cama, Lily le enseñó la lengua y se metió dentro de la cama seguida de James. Por fuera, Remus, Peter y Sirius los observaban divertidos.

— No te acerques tanto. —protestó Lily

— Estamos esposados el uno al otro, ¿recuerdas? —dijo James con sarcasmo.

— ¿Saben que se han metido en la cama con el uniforme? —susurró Peter a Remus, él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desvestirse.

— Creo que están demasiado ocupados discutiendo para darse cuenta. —contestó Sirius yendo al baño, Peter ladeó la cabeza y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

— ¡Potter eres un pervertido! —gritó Lily

— Veo que a mí no tienes problemas para gritarme. —protestó James ofendido, Lily bufó molesta.

— ¡Supéralo y aléjate!

— Ojalá no tarden en dormirse, no podría soportar escucharlos gritar durante toda la noche. —dijo Peter metiéndose dentro de la cama, le dio las buenas noches a Remus y corrió las cortinas.

— Tranquilo, se aburrirán enseguida. —comentó Remus, Sirius salió del baño y echó un vistazo a la cama de Lily y James, al parecer estaban entretenidos peleando por la sábana y la manta.

— ¡Suelta!

— ¡Suelta tú!

— Míralos, son como dos niños pequeños. —susurró Sirius con ternura a Remus. —¡Dejad de pelear de una vez, que el resto quiere dormir parejita!

— ¡No somos una parejita! —gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez provocando las carcajadas de Sirius y Remus que les dieron las buenas noches y se echaron a dormir.

_**Continuará...**_

**Muchas gracias a RoseGreengrass ,Bonnie McCullough, noe-aster ,panchypotter, betsy potter, lily potter. Y dedicado a Amethyst Brounette (feliz cumpleaños) y a su hermanita. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo, nos leemos en el próximo. Saludos!**

**Zara Potter-Black**


	4. Miércoles

Capitulo 4. Miércoles.

— Evans.―susurró James mirando hacia Lily, la pelirroja siguió durmiendo por lo que el merodeador le dio un pellizco en la mejilla, Lily le dio un manotazo y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama escondiendo su rostro bajo las mantas.

Al ver como su primera alternativa fracasaba estrepitosamente, decidió poner en marcha el plan B. Apartó las sábanas que cubrían a la pelirroja y se rió por lo bajo. Lily al igual que él se había olvidado de ponerse el pijama y dormía con el uniforme puesto. Se colocó a su lado y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le tapó la nariz. Al cabo de unos segundos Lily empezó a moverse tratando de conseguir oxigeno hasta que abrió los ojos encontrándose con un sonriente James.

Apartó a James de un empujón y se sentó mientras trataba de que el oxigeno entrase de nuevo a sus pulmones.

— ¡¿Estás loco? ―preguntó Lily levantando la voz por lo que James colocó sus dedo índice sobre los labios para indicarle que guardase silencio.

Lily entrecerró los ojos enfadada y miró a su alrededor, los otros tres merodeadores aún continuaban durmiendo, James tiró de ella y la obligó a levantarse.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ―quiso saber Lily al ver como el merodeador rebuscaba como loco dentro de su baúl.

Lily se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda sobre el baúl, bostezó y buscó el reloj; no era normal que tuviese tanto sueño aunque una vez que localizó el reloj de mesa y vio la hora tuvo las cosas más claras; ¡eran las dos de la mañana! ¿Por qué Potter la había levantado de madrugada para ponerse a rebuscar en su baúl? ¿Qué era tan importante para no poder esperar unas horas? Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, tenía tanto sueño.

— Evans, no te duermas de nuevo. ―la voz de James la devolvió a la realidad por lo que levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el castaño con una capa vieja en la mano. ―Vamos a las cocinas.

— ¿¡Qué! ―gritó Lily tapándose la boca inmediatamente debido a la mirada de reprimenda que le dedicó James, ambos miraron hacia las camas de los demás merodeadores pero por suerte ninguno se había despertado. ―De eso nada, yo me vuelvo a la cama.

— Ya sé que estás deseando volver a dormir abrazada a mí, pero tengo hambre. Así que vamos a ir a las cocinas quieras o no. ―respondió James de forma contundente, obligó a Lily a ponerse en pie y la arrastró escaleras abajo mientras la pelirroja murmuraba todo tipo de maldiciones e insultos. ―Deja de cuchichear.

— No quiero.

— ¡Dios, eres imposible!

Cuando estuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, James colocó la capa sobre ellos y ambos abandonaron su sala común en completo silencio. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos a excepción de por algún fantasma que paseaba por allí. Bajaron hasta el gran comedor y pasaron por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del salón de entrada y continuaron por un corredor hasta llegar al cuadro de un frutero. James levantó la mano y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, la cual se convirtió en una manivela. Una vez dentro Lily salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y admiró el lugar, la habitación tenía los techos altos y una chimenea en un extremo de la cocina, también habían montones de ollas y cacerolas apiladas en las paredes.

— No puedo creer que tengas una capa de invisibilidad.―dijo Lily mirando a James con los brazos en jarras, él se encogió de hombros y se puso a examinar el lugar.

— ¿Y los elfos?

— Durmiendo, ¿no pretenderás que te hagan de comer? ―justo en ese momento las tripas de James rugieron y Lily soltó una carcajada. James avergonzado miró al suelo mientras con el pie dibujaba pequeños circulitos.

— Evans…hazme de comer.―pidió James con tono de niño bueno y mirando con ojos suplicantes a Lily, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y se negó pero el estómago de James volvió a sonar. ―Por fa.

— ¡Está bien! Pero sólo porque quiero regresar cuanto antes.―aceptó Lily por lo que James levantó los brazos al cielo gritando "comida". ―¿Qué quieres comer?

— Tortitas con chocolate y nata. ―pidió James con una sonrisa, Lily suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— Bien pero tú vas a ayudarme. ―dijo Lily levantando la mano que tenía esposada a James, el castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo nada.

Estuvieron cocinando más de lo que Lily había planeado debido a la torpeza de James al cocinar. El castaño había quemado todas las tortitas y roto varios huevos en el suelo que los habían hecho caer en varias ocasiones, así que después de cuatro intentos fallidos James tuvo que ceder el puesto de preparador de tortitas a Lily que incluso presumía lanzando las tortitas al aire para luego recogerlas con la sartén. La pelirroja colocó la última tortita sobre el plato de James y el castaño esparció por encima sirope de chocolate y nata para luego coger el plato y sentarse en una de las mesas.

— Está muy rico Evans.―felicitó James tras dar el primer mordisco, Lily sonrió contenta. ―¿Dónde aprendiste?

— Mi madre me enseñó, también se hacer magdalenas y tartas. ―James la miró ilusionado por lo que Lily tragó saliva nerviosa.

— ¿Podemos hacer magdalenas? ―preguntó James esperanzado, Lily golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

Bueno, ya que estaban ahí y no tenía sueño podía aprovechar y hacer magdalenas; además podía separar unas cuantas y llevárselas a Remus para que viese lo gran cocinera que era. Según su madre, si quieres conquistar a un hombre la mejor forma de comenzar era por su estómago; y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

— Vale, hagamos magdalenas.―accedió Lily, James sonrió feliz antes de seguir comiendo.

En cuanto James terminó de comer, ambos se pusieron en pie y sacaron de las estanterías todo lo que iban a necesitar para cocinar. James siguió siendo igual de torpe pero al menos mostraba interés y ganas de aprender, además con sus continuas bromas se les pasó el tiempo volando por lo que antes de darse cuenta tenían unas cuarenta magdalenas cocinadas y separadas en tres bolsitas. Una para James (que iba a repartir con Sirius y Peter), otra para Charlie y Sybil y una bolsita más pequeña para Remus.

Abandonaron las cocinas y subieron a su sala común, a diferencia de la otra vez ahora se podían ver más fantasmas y a los retratos hablando entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron a bastantes alumnos en pie y que empezaban a salir para ir a desayunar, Lily apretó los dos paquetes de magdalenas contra su pecho, era una suerte que se hubieran acostado con el uniforme sino todos la hubieran visto con su vieja camiseta gris en la que piolín decía "He visto un lindo gatito".

— ¡Amado mío!

James miró hacia Lily horrorizado y comenzó a tirar de la pelirroja para llegar cuanto antes a su dormitorio; sin embargo, antes de poner un pie en las escaleras notó unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Mierda.―masculló James agitándose fuertemente para quitarse a Charlie de la espalda. ―Cooper, bájate ahora mismo.

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarse de su cuello y dejarse caer al suelo, James se frotó la mejilla con fuerza con la mano para quitarse el beso.

— Toma Charlie, son para ti y para Sybil. ―Lily le dio la bolsita de magdalenas más grande, la rubia las aceptó y sonrió feliz.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Y esas para quien son? ―preguntó Charlie señalando al paquete más pequeño que Lily tenía entre sus manos, la pelirroja abrió la boca pero no le hizo falta decir nada pues sus mejillas sonrojadas hablaron por sí solas.

Charlie al comprender que eran para Remus levantó las cejas significativamente y se acercó a Lily a la que comenzó a sobar.

— Lily quiere a Remus.―canturreó Charlie en voz baja haciendo sonrojar aún más a Lily.

— ¡James! No puedo creer que hayas madrugado.―saludó Sirius bajando las escaleras acompañado de Peter. ―¿Y esas magdalenas?

— Las hice yo (Lily carraspeó), bueno Evans me ayudó un poquito. ―contestó James enseñándole la bolsa con orgullo, Peter metió la mano y sacó una.

— ¿Las hiciste tú? ―Sirius sacó una magdalena y la examinó con cuidado antes de darle un mordisco. ―Está muy bueno, Evans no te separes nunca más de James.

Sirius se metió el resto de la magdalena en la boca y luego cogió a Lily en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire, mientras James le gritaba que parase porque lo estaba arrastrando a él también. Charlie miró hacia el paquete que ella tenía en las manos y luego miró al castaño.

— No sabía que fueras tan tímido James Potter.―Charlie se acercó a James y le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, James intentó ignorarla pero ella se le abrazó al brazo.―Hiciste las magdalenas para mí, pero como te daba vergüenza se las diste a Lily para que ella me las diese.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ―gritó James separando a Charlie de su brazo con ayuda de Peter. Sirius volvió a meter la mano en el paquete de las magdalenas y sacó un par que empezó a comerse. ―Deja de comer, son mías.

— Evans las hizo para todos, no seas egoísta James. ―replicó Sirius sacando más magdalenas y dándoselas a Peter. El castaño entrecerró los ojos molesto y apartó el paquete de Sirius.

— No soy egoísta, es que tú eres un glotón.―aseguró James, Sirius se llevó la mano al pecho y abrió la boca haciéndose el dolido; el castaño lo ignoró y tiró de Lily.

Ambos subieron las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos dejando atrás a sus tres amigos conversando sobre lo bien que cocinaba Lily. Subieron las escaleras en silencio justo para encontrarse con Remus abandonando la habitación, Lily lanzó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, James la miró de reojo y suspiró.

— Buenos días. ―saludó Remus levantando la mano.

— ¡Buenos días! ―exclamó Lily para luego avergonzarse y bajar la cabeza, James rodó los ojos molesto; si se ponía nerviosa nada más ver a Remus, ¿cómo pretendía ligar con él?. ―Yo…bueno… yo…¡hice magdalenas!

Lily le tendió el paquete a Remus, el merodeador la miró sorprendido.

— Nosotros hicimos magdalenas. ―corrigió James, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. ― Nos pasamos toda la noche los dos solos en las cocinas, y también me hizo tortitas para comer.

Lily le dio un pellizco a James en el brazo para que se callase.

— Dijo que me iba a hacer de cenar todas las noches, creo que le gusto. ―continuó James murmurando la última parte.

— ¡Qué! ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡No me gustarás nunca! ―gritó Lily histérica

— Eso no es lo que decías ayer cuando te lanzaste sobre mí y me besaste apasionadamente. ―Lily abrió la boca estupefacta ante las mentiras de James, ¿por qué tenía que decir todo eso frente a Remus?; el castaño por su parte se regodeaba al verla cada vez más enfadada.

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Deja de decir mentiras! ―bramó Lily buscando la varita en sus bolsillos pero al no encontrarla gritó exasperada.

— Yo voy bajando, nos vemos en el gran comedor. ―se despidió Remus, Lily se dio la vuelta para despedirlo con la mano pero James tiró de ella enseguida para hacerla entrar dentro del dormitorio.

— .―murmuraba Lily golpeando a James con fuerza en el brazo.

James respiró hondo tratando de ganar paciencia pero al seguir escuchando a Lily se fue enfadando cada vez más hasta que al final la encaró.

— ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Da igual lo que hagas, Remus jamás se fijará en ti! ¡Eres una sabelotodo, mandona, entrometida, orgullosa, insoportable, gritona y fea! ¡Sólo un imbécil se fijaría en ti! ―gritó James fuera de sí mirando fijamente a Lily, ella lo miró estupefacta tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

El castaño se quedó callado esperando la ira de la pelirroja, sin embargo ésta nunca llegó. Por lo que la miró preocupado, Lily estaba seria con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, quizás se había pasado un poco.

— Evans.―susurró el merodeador rascándose la nuca apenado, ella se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. ―Evans, yo…

— ¡Cállate! Estoy cansada de discutir contigo.―Lily entró al baño con James en completo silencio, se peinó el cabello y se hizo una trenza; se lavó los dientes y salió del baño sin decir una sola palabra.

El merodeador la siguió a todos sitios cohibido, sabía que había hecho mal en gritarle todo eso; pero es que lo había puesto de los nervios. Bueno, la dejaría en paz unas horas, seguramente por la tarde ya estaría gritándole de nuevo. Pero se equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Charlie abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para encontrarse a Sybil gritándoles en chino a sus tres hermanos pequeños. Se sentó sobre la cama y se puso a comer las magdalenas mientras observaba a su amiga, a Sybil se le había hinchado la vena del cuello y miraba a sus tres hermanos como si fuera a arrancarles la cabeza en cualquier momento. Los tres niños por su parte miraban al suelo arrepentidos, los tres eran exactamente iguales, pequeños, delgaditos, con el pelo negro en pincho y con pequeños ojos achinados; los miró fijamente tratando de averiguar quién era quién. Pero tuvo que rendirse, jamás iba a conseguir distinguirlos.<p>

Sybil señaló hacia la puerta y los tres niños se pusieron en fila y se marcharon. La pelinegra lanzó un último insulto en chino antes de girarse hacia Charlie con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Charlie interesada, Sybil suspiró.

— Pasa que Black es gilipollas.―contestó Sybil acercándose a Charlie y sacando una magdalena de su bolsa, sin embargo la rubia se la quitó de un manotazo antes de que pudiera darle un mordisco. ―¡Oye!

— Estas magdalenas son mi tesoro, mi querido James las preparó para mí con ayuda de Lily. ―contó Charlie antes de lanzar un grito y ponerse a dar vueltas sobre la cama mientras cantaba una oda sobre su amor hacia el merodeador, Sybil puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

— Voy a buscar a Black. ―comentó Sybil cerrando la puerta de un portazo mientras Charlie se ponía a contar las magdalenas como si estuviera desflorando un margarita.

* * *

><p>Estaba seriamente preocupado, Lily no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. No le gritó cuando se quedó dormido en pociones, tampoco le dijo nada cuando le lanzó un hechizo a Snape en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y no protestó cuando en mitad de la clase de Transformaciones decidió salir a escondidas para ir al baño. La pelirroja actuaba como si nada de lo que hiciese le importase y el hecho de que pasase de él estaba empezando a desquiciarlo.<p>

Miró de reojo a Lily, la pelirroja estaba sentada a su lado inmersa en la lectura de una revista de corazón desde hacía horas. La idea de ir a la sala común había sido de él puesto que tenía que idear una nueva estrategia como capitán del equipo de quiddich pero esperaba que ella colaborase o al menos que no lo ignorase tan descaradamente. Necesitaba contarle a alguien su nuevo plan para que opinasen y cómo Sirius había desaparecido con Chang desde que ésta lo agarró de la oreja y lo arrastro fuera del gran comedor, esperaba que Lily lo ayudase. Carraspeó para llamar su atención pero Lily simplemente pasó de página.

— Evans, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ignorándome? ―preguntó James dejando sobre la mesa el pergamino y la pluma, Lily pasó la página y bostezó. ―¡Evans!

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? ―le preguntó Lily con voz despreocupada pero sin mirarlo, James chasqueó la lengua y le quitó la revista haciendo que la pelirroja centrase sus ojos verdes en él.

— Siento lo que te dije esta mañana, ¿vale? ―Lily se cruzó de brazos e indicó a James que siguiese hablando, el merodeador respiró hondo.―Soy un inmaduro y un insensible y no debí comportarme de esa forma contigo.

— ¿Y volverás a interferir en mi relación con Remus? ―inquirió Lily con interés.

— Entre Remus y tú no hay ninguna relación. ―Lily entrecerró los ojos y le quitó la revista de las manos. ―¡Está bien! No interferiré más en tu relación ficticia con Remus.

Lily asintió satisfecha y dejó la revista a un lado.

— Buen chico.―Lily le acarició el pelo a James como si fuese un perro al que acababa de enseñar a dar la patita. El merodeador lo dejó pasar por alto no fuera a ser que lo condenase de nuevo a la ley del silencio, una vez que Lily terminó cogió el pergamino que había dejado sobre la mesa y se lo mostró.

— Necesito que me digas que te parece mi estrategia. ―James abrió el pergamino y comenzó a explicarle con todo detalle su innovador plan.

Lily escuchó con atención las ideas de James, el castaño hablaba con entusiasmo y había hechizado el pergamino para que sus dibujos se moviesen y así ella pudiese comprender mejor la estrategia. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la pelirroja comenzase a bostezar y a cerrar los ojos hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida apoyada sobre el hombro de James.

— No me lo puedo creer.―musitó James indignado, enrolló el pergamino y lo depositó sobre la mesa con cuidado de no mover a Lily.

Lily se agitó incómoda y James aprovechó para quitarle la revista de la mano. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que nadie le prestaba atención abrió la revista y se puso a leerla.

— Si la dejas así cuando despierte le dolerá el cuello.―indicó Peter señalando hacia Lily, la pelirroja se había abrazado al brazo de James y había metido su cabeza entre su brazo y el respaldar del sofá.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―protestó James, Peter lo mandó a callar y se acercó a Lily.

Peter con cuidado sacó la cabeza de Lily de detrás de la espalda del castaño y la colocó sobre las rodillas del merodeador, también tomó las piernas de la pelirroja y las colocó sobre el sofá. Mientras James lo miraba sin decir nada.

— ¡Listo! ―exclamó Peter en voz baja. ―¿Has visto a Sirius?

— No desde que Chang se lo llevó del comedor.―contestó James viendo como Lily sonreía en sueños.

— Voy a ver si lo encuentro antes de que Chang lo mate. ―se despidió Peter antes de abandonar la sala común.

Lily gimió levemente antes de darse la vuelta y quedar mirando hacia James con todo el pelo revuelto sobre la cara. James pasó la página de la revista tratando de ignorar a la pelirroja pero ella hizo un extraño ruidito, por lo que la miró de reojo. Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente ajena al ruido y a los gritos de los alumnos que jugaban a las cartas. Se fijo en que Lily se había encogido y se abrazaba a sí mismo, suspiró.

Incluso durmiendo esa chica le causaba problemas. Se echó hacia adelante para quitarse la túnica, algo que fue bastante complicado ya que tuvo que maniobrar para no despertar a Lily, una vez que logró quitarse la túnica se la colocó a Lily por encima. Ella sonrió como agradeciéndole por su cuidado, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

— Sólo me das problemas, ¿lo sabías? ―murmuró James para sí mismo.

Lily dio una patada al sofá y agitó la mano que tenía esposada a James. El castaño no pudo evitar reírse, ¡ni que lo hubiera escuchado! Incluso soñando era capaz de de reprenderlo por sus acciones y comentarios. James levantó la otra mano y le acarició la cabeza, le apartó varios mechones de la cara para así poder admirarla mejor y enredó sus dedos entre su cabello.

Lo que le había dicho esa mañana era mentira, ella no era fea para nada, era preciosa.

— Así que estáis aquí.―saludó Remus tomando asiento en el sillón, el castaño apartó rápidamente la mano del cabello de Lily y centró toda su atención en su recién llegado amigo; Remus el chico que le gustaba a Evans, ¿qué veía en Remus que él no tuviese? Examinó a su amigo de arriba abajo, físicamente él era mucho mejor y era mucho mejor estudiante. _¿En qué estas pensado James?_ Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando vaciar la mente. Seguramente pasar tanto tiempo con Evans estaba trastornándolo. ―Estás muy callado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué iba a pasar? ―contestó James exaltado dando gritos.

— Sybil cállate, quiero dormir. ―murmuró Lily escondiéndose bajo la túnica, James sintió como Lily unía su mano con la de él debajo de la túnica y entrelazaba sus dedos; el castaño tosió incomodo y algo sonrojado pero no intentó librarse de ella.

— ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? Estás muy raro. ―señaló Remus, James movió la cabeza rápidamente y percibió como Lily se daba la vuelta obligándolo a pasar su brazo por encima de su cintura como si se tratase de una parte de una manta. ―Evans es muy graciosa cuando duerme.

James miró a Remus sorprendido por su comentario.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó James intentando parecer desinteresado pero al parecer no lo estaba consiguiendo ya que Remus parecía más cabrón de lo normal, si lo miraba bien, se parecía un poco a Sirius en su versión buena.

— Se pone a insultarte mientras duerme, murmura cosas como: "Potter pervertido". ―contó Remus divertido, James fulminó a Lily con la mirada aunque no pudo esconder una sonrisita traviesa, Evans pensaba en él mientras dormía. ¡Evans pensaba en él cuando dormía! En cuanto se despertase le iba a dar la gran noticia, seguro que se pondría roja y lo negaría con su habitual farfullo. ―No entiendo cómo no te ha despertado.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que dice eso? ¿La espías mientras duerme? ―preguntó James con seriedad, Remus negó con la cabeza.

— Me lo contó Sirius, al parecer la otra noche se levantó para ir al baño y escuchó a Lily decir todo eso. ―contestó Remus, James miró hacia la pelirroja, se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, pero le había prometido a Lily, ¡Evans! Que no se entrometería más en su relación con Remus.

— Remus, lo que dije esta mañana sobre que Evans y yo nos besamos era mentira. ―su amigo pareció meditar sus palabras durante un par de segundos antes de asentir. ―Y sobre mi baúl tienes una bolsa con magdalenas que ella preparó para ti.

Bien lo había dicho. No estaba orgulloso de ello pero al menos así Evans sería feliz si Remus se comía sus malditas magdalenas, ojalá se atragantase con ellas. ¿En qué tipo de persona se había convertido que deseaba el mal a sus amigos? Todo era por culpa de esa pelirroja que dormía sobre sus rodillas, que lo hacía sentir estúpido cuando estaba cerca de ella.

— Pues voy a buscarlas, que Sirius y Peter se comieron todas las tuyas sin dejarme probar ni una sola. ―dijo Remus antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia su dormitorio; James lo miró estupefacto.

¡¿Cómo? ¿Qué se habían comido todas sus magdalenas? Esas magdalenas que había hecho junto a Lily durante toda la madrugada, ¡¿cómo se habían atrevido? Esos dos glotones sufrirían la ira de James Potter….en cuanto Evans se despertase.

— ¡Estás aquí mi querido James!―gritó Charlie con los brazos abiertos a punto de lanzarse sobre él, el castaño rodó los ojos molesto.

— Charlie, deja a Potter en paz.―ordenó Lily asomando la cabeza de debajo de la túnica, la pelirroja se estiró y bostezó mientras James le daba las gracias con la mirada; Charlotte por su parte se había cruzado de brazos y estaba sentada sobre el brazo del sofá dedicándole a Lily miradas asesinas. ―¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

— Unas dos horas.―contestó James contando mentalmente, en cuanto la pelirroja se percatase que estaba durmiendo sobre él se pondría histérica y comenzaría a gritar, Lily asintió y se envolvió de nuevo en la túnica.

Lily se dio la vuelta con lentitud y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un sonriente James. Se levantó rápidamente como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda y se puso a señalar a James mientras gritaba.

— Deja de gritar, fuiste tú la que dormiste sobre mí. ―aclaró James, bueno no fue realmente así, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo; Lily se sentó y se tapó con la túnica mientras se puso a farfullar. ―¡Que no murmures, joder!

— ¡No me grites! ―chilló Lily agarrando un cojín y golpeando al merodeador con él.

— Lily no golpees a mi futuro marido. ―pidió Charlie amablemente, la pelirroja como respuesta volvió a golpear a James con más fuerza. ― ¡Lily!

— Estas magdalenas están riquísimas.―Remus bajó las escaleras con la bolsa de magdalenas caseras en la mano captando así la atención de Lily, James y Charlie. ―Menos mal que James me avisó de que estas magdalenas eran para mí que sino ni las pruebo.

La pelirroja volteó hacia James y le susurró "gracias". James se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

— ¿De verdad te gustan? ―preguntó Lily con ilusión, Remus asintió y sacó otra magdalena de la bolsa. ―¡Genial!

— Las tuyas también están muy ricas. ―declaró Charlie sentándose al lado de James y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras suspiraba.

Miró hacia Lily, estaba increíblemente feliz; levemente sonrojada (como siempre que hablaba con Remus), pero al menos esta vez sí que estaba consiguiendo hacer frases coherentes. Remus le ofreció un par de magdalenas a la pelirroja que las aceptó encantada, y ambos siguieron conversando sobre cocina. Se fijó en Remus, su amigo parecía contento y sonreía más de lo habitual, al final podía ser verdad que Evans podía tener una oportunidad.

James miró hacia la cadena y pudo ver cómo ésta brillaba y se alargaba varios centímetros. Trató de llamar la atención de la pelirroja para avisarla de lo que acababa de pasar pero ella estaba más interesada en reír las estúpidas gracias de Remus. Charlie lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le declaraba su amor, por lo que James suspiró molesto. Sabía que debía de estar feliz por Evans y por Remus, entonces…¿por qué sentía ese dolor tan intenso en el pecho?

* * *

><p>Miró hacia Chang, la chica troceaba raíz de jengibre, la muy loca lo había sacado a rastras del gran comedor y tras echarle la bronca e insultarlo en chino; lo había obligado a pasar la tarde en el aula de pociones.<p>

Sirius se puso a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, no iban a conseguir hacer la poción en una tarde; además de que no recordaba con exactitud la cantidad de ingredientes que usó la última vez, así que les iba a costar al menos unos días llegar a la combinación adecuada.

— Deberíamos dejarlo ya. Llevamos aquí toda la tarde y no hemos avanzado nada. ―opinó Sirius apoyando la barbilla sobre la mesa y mirando hacia la chica, ella entrecerró los ojos y lo señaló con el cuchillo.

— ¡Y de quién es la culpa! ¡Eh! ―exclamó Sybil moviendo el cuchillo como si fuera a clavárselo en el pecho, Sirius levantó las manos para intentar calmarla.

— Creo que deberías relajarte, ven deja que te de un masaje, estás muy tensa.―declaró Sirius, Sybil lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué me relaje? ¡¿Qué me relaje? ―gritó Sybil histérica, partiendo con un solo movimiento de muñeca la cuchara de metal con el cuchillo, Sirius tragó saliva preocupado. ―¡Me relajaré cuando hayamos solucionado el problema que causaste! ¡Y tienes suerte de que te necesite para ello, porque sino…

Sybil clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de una rana muerta y luego le cortó la cabeza con un rápido movimiento de mano. Sirius observó la rana y sintió como le temblaban las piernas y sudaba frío, si había alguien que le diese auténtico terror a parte de Dumbledore, esa era Sybil Chang.

* * *

><p>James se recostó sobre la pared, Lily estaba dentro del baño duchándose. La pelirroja estaba cantando alguna canción muggle que él no conocía, sacó el mapa del merodeador y buscó a Sirius en él; su amigo aún seguía en el aula de pociones con Chang, ¿qué demonios habían estado haciendo durante toda la tarde ahí? En cuanto subiese al dormitorio le haría un duro interrogatorio, además de torturarlo por haberse comido sus magdalenas.<p>

Lily abrió la puerta del baño y salió con el pijama puesto y con el cabello mojado cayéndole por la espalda. James se guardó el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo y caminó hacia la cama, la pelirroja lo siguió callada y ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama.

— Estás muy callado Potter, ¿te ocurre algo? ―se interesó Lily colocándose de lado para poder mirar a James a la cara, el merodeador no dijo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Lily. ―Poootter.

Lily le dio golpecitos a James en la espalda para llamar su atención pero él sólo gruñó.

— Deberías estar contento, la cadena creció.―indicó Lily levantando la mano, James se limitó a gruñir de nuevo por lo que Lily entrecerró los ojos molesta. ―Estás enfadado porque me dormí mientras me explicabas tu estrategia, ¿es eso, no?

James no dijo nada, no estaba enfadado por eso; ni siquiera él sabía porque estaba de mal humor, sólo lo estaba y punto.

— Sólo estoy cansado.―contestó James dándose la vuelta y encarando a Lily que tenía clavados sus ojos verdes en él.

— No me extraña, pasamos toda la noche en las cocinas.―respondió Lily con un bostezo, James se dio la vuelta y se quitó las gafas depositándolas en la mesa de noche; luego se giró de nuevo y se quedó mirando a Lily.

La pelirroja lo miraba de forma extraña y parecía contrariada, él levantó una ceja esperando a que se dignase a hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―ante su pregunta la pelirroja bajó la mirada avergonzada. ―Evans.

— Nada, es sólo que te ves bien sin las gafas.―susurró Lily abochornada, James se sorprendió ante el cumplido de la pelirroja y de repente comenzó a sentir bastante calor.

¿Qué le pasaba? Él era James Potter, las chicas se le abalanzaban por los pasillos y le gritaban todo tipo de improperios, ¡no podía sonrojarse y acalorarse sólo por un simple cumplido!

— Gra…gracias. ―tartamudeó algo nervioso, cerró los ojos y se llamó idiota mentalmente, en serio, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Lily se rió y él la fulminó con la mirada. ―Duérmete de una vez Evans.

James se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja, estaba tan furioso consigo mismo… Miró de reojo hacia Lily, la pelirroja suspiraba y miraba hacia la cama de Remus dónde su amigo dormía desde hacia rato; ¿pero qué carajos veía en Remus? Si era un aburrido.

— Evans deja de suspirar, así no conseguirás que moony se enamore de ti. ―habló James malhumorado sin darse la vuelta.

— Tu eres su amigo, ¿crees que le gusto? ―preguntó Lily con curiosidad

— Ya te lo dije esta mañana, sólo un imbécil se enamoraría de ti.―contestó James levantando las sábanas e introduciéndose dentro de la cama, Lily respiró hondo pero de nada le sirvió ya que empezó a insultar a James en voz baja. ―¡Deja de murmurar!

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ―exclamó Lily pegándole una patada antes de meterse dentro de la cama y darle la espalda al merodeador, por lo que ninguno pudo ver cómo la cadena brillaba y disminuía su longitud.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Muchas gracias a ****panchypotter**** , ****noe-aster**** , ****Ane-Potter17**** , ****betsy potter**** , Loreto y ****Emily Dumbledore Potter****. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo ^_^ que se centrará más en el punto de vista de Lily.**

**Saludos!**

**Zara Potter-Black.**


	5. Jueves

**Disclaimer: ****los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados. Ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 5. Jueves.**

Lily se dio la vuelta incómoda, sentía bastante calor pero estaba tan bien que permaneció acurrucada.

— Míralos, son tan adorables.―dijo Peter a Sirius, ambos chicos estaban en el pie de la cama de James mirándolos mientras comían palomitas.

Al escuchar el comentario del merodeador Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al pecho desnudo de James, al parecer habían pasado la noche durmiendo abrazados. La pelirroja gritó y le dio un empujón al castaño haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¡Ay!―se quejó James desde el suelo mirando hacia Lily que se había tapado con las sábanas avergonzada. James miró a Sirius tratando de buscar una explicación pero tanto él como Peter estaban tirados en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas. ―¡Estaba durmiendo! ¿¡Por qué eres tan bruta?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Es culpa tuya!―gritó Lily saliendo de debajo de las sábanas y tomando la almohada entre sus manos, James se levantó del suelo y cogió las gafas de encima de la mesa de noche.―Maldito pervertido, degenerado, depravado.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Lily.

— Deja de murmurar.―ordenó James con voz seria acercando su rostro al de Lily, ella tragó saliva nerviosa antes de darle un almohadazo. ―¿Pero qué demonios te pasa hoy?

— ¡Yo lo sé! ―gritó Sirius levantando la mano, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y le pegó un fuerte almohadazo en la cabeza. ―Retiro lo dicho, yo no sé nada.

— Buenos días Lily.―saludó Remus saliendo del baño, la pelirroja enseguida levantó la mano y saludó a Remus.

— ¡Buenos días!―gritó la pelirroja con felicidad, James suspiró irritado y tiró de Lily en dirección al baño.

Una vez en el baño ambos se lavaron la cara y empezaron a asearse, cuando salieron se encontraron la habitación completamente vacía como iba siendo habitual ya que los otros tres merodeadores los solían dejar solos para que Lily pudiese cambiarse de ropa sin problemas. Por suerte para ellos la cadena había crecido unos veinte centímetros lo que les permitía tener más libertad para vestirse, eso sí, debían hacerlo con compenetración.

— Evans, ¿por qué te gusta tanto Remus? ―preguntó James mientras se colocaba la corbata, Lily que se estaba haciendo una coleta alta lo miró sorprendida. No obstante, el castaño le estaba dando la espalda y no pudo verle la cara.

— No sé.―contestó ella cogiendo su túnica de encima de la cama.―Supongo que por su forma de ser, es tranquilo, simpático, amable, generoso, amigable, siempre trata bien a todo el mundo.

— Bah.―masculló James cogiendo su varita y metiéndosela en el bolsillo. ―Hay muchos chicos mejores que Remus.

— No lo creo.―apuntó Lily caminando tras James, la pelirroja cerró la puerta del dormitorio y siguió al castaño.―Bueno físicamente Black es más atractivo pero Remus me gusta más.

James aceleró el paso y apretó los puños, ¿por qué le había preguntado? Ahora sabía que aparte de estar colada por Remus, físicamente le gustaba más Sirius, si seguía preguntando era capaz de decirle que no le importaría pasar una noche loca con Peter. ¿Y qué pasaba con él? Él era tan atractivo como Sirius o incluso más y gracias a él Remus podía relacionarse mejor con los demás. Entonces, ¿por qué los prefería a ellos?

— Potter, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?―preguntó Lily mirando hacia el suelo para tener cuidado de no tropezar y caer. Sin embargo, justo cuando el castaño se dio la vuelta ella tropezó y cayó sobre él. James la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado por lo que ella se separó de él avergonzada. ―Gra…gracias.

— No hay de qué.―respondió James apartando la mirada de Lily para volver a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

Una vez que llegaron allí Charlie se lanzó sobre James y estuvo todo el desayuno intentando darle de comer mientras a su lado Sybil amenazaba con la varita a Sirius y discutían de algo que no entendían. Lily por su parte estuvo hablando con Remus y Peter bajo la atenta mirada de James, aunque la pelirroja no se percató de ello en ningún momento.

— ¿Pero se puede saber que cuchicheáis tanto?―se interesó Charlie mirando a Sirius que en esos momentos dibujaba con el cuchillo sobre la mantequilla. ―¿Acaso estáis saliendo?

Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendida y se puso a mirarlos con ojos soñadores. Mientras Sybil y Sirius la observaban con una ceja arqueada.

— ¡No digas estupideces!―gritó Sybil histérica, por lo que Lily tuvo que levantarse para evitar que la china le llenase la boca de tostadas a Charlie. ―Black y yo no estamos saliendo.

— Sybil, trata de relajarte.―pidió Lily con amabilidad, su amiga entrecerró los ojos enfadada y clavó el cuchillo de la mantequilla en la mesa para luego sentarse cruzada de brazos. ―¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?

— Déjala, hoy debe de ser uno de esos días del mes.―dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona, Sybil le sonrió con dulzura antes de usar un tenedor para clavarle la corbata a la mesa. ―¡¿Pero qué haces maldita lunática?

— Perdona, es que estoy en uno de esos días del mes.―contestó Sybil con sarcasmo, Sirius la fulminó con la mirada mientras tiraba del tenedor con fuerza y lo arrancaba de la mesa.

— James, protégeme. Sybil me da miedo.―Charlie se agarró con fuerza al merodeador y se escondió tras él.

— Cooper, no estoy de humor.―dijo James con seriedad haciendo que la rubia se separase de él y lo mirase extrañada.

— Amorcito, estás más serio de lo normal, ¿te preocupa algo? ―preguntó Charlie con interés pero James no contestó sólo se limitó a meterse una tostada en la boca.

— Lily, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos, ¿te encargas tú de la ronda por las mazmorras? ―preguntó Remus a la pelirroja, Lily asintió enseguida.

— Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo.―aceptó Lily sacando la varita y sonriendo orgullosa.

— No tomes esas decisiones por ti misma, te recuerdo que estamos esposados.―recordó James levantando la mano y enseñando la cadena. ―Y me niego a ir a las mazmorras a ver a los estúpidos slytherins.

— Pero…―trató de protestar Lily, James la obligó a callarse metiéndole un croissant en la boca.

— He dicho no, y es no.―se negó el merodeador, la pelirroja escupió el croissant y se cruzó de brazos enfadada mientras se ponía a murmurar cosas inentendibles.―¡No murmures, me pones de los nervios!

— No seas así James, alguien tiene que hacer la ronda por ahí.―dijo Remus mirando fijamente al castaño, James chasqueó la lengua irritado y negó con la cabeza.

— Pues que vaya otro prefecto, pero Evans no va a poner ni un dedo en esa zona. ―negó James por lo que Lily le dio una patada en la espinilla, el merodeador la fulminó con la mirada y se acarició la zona dolorida. ―No seas desagradecida, lo hago por tu bien.

— No seas hipócrita.―murmuró Lily de mal humor. ―Lo que pasa es que eres un vago que no se toma nada en serio; pero yo soy prefecta y tengo responsabilidades.

James suspiró irritado y Lily le dio un codazo.

— ¡Quieres ir, bien! ¡Pues vamos! ―gritó James poniéndose en pie y tirando de Lily que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que James se había puesto en pie.

Ambos bajaron en silencio las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Lily miró de reojo a James, el castaño estaba en tensión y parecía muy molesto; la pelirroja no entendía el enfado del merodeador, ¿por qué no podía comprender que tenía responsabilidades como prefecta? De reojo vio como James metía la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de la túnica y sacaba la varita. Lily optó por no decirle nada ya que era mejor no enfadarlo aún más.

Continuaron bajando las escaleras hasta que encontraron a un pequeño grupo de alumnos en un corrillo. Lily caminó hasta ellos y dio un par de empujones para ver qué estaban tramando, al parecer los alumnos estaban decididos a secuestrar a las animadoras de Ravenclaw para que les hicieran un baile privado. Lily le dio una fuerte colleja al chico que estaba hablando y todos voltearon hacia ella.

— A clase―gritó Lily moviendo la varita haciendo que las corbatas y camisas de los alumnos se colocasen y metiesen dentro del pantalón. Los cinco slytherin la fulminaron con la mirada pero ella permaneció impasible con las manos sobre las caderas.

— ¡Déjanos en paz sangre sucia! ―exclamó un chico más joven que ellos, era rubio con el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

— Eso, no eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia, no tenemos por qué escucharte.―prosiguió otro de aspecto duro.

— Sabía que pasaría esto.―dijo James apuntando con la varita a los dos alumnos, sin embargo Lily lo detuvo.

— Dejaos de tonterías e id a clase.―ordenó Lily con voz firme.

— ¿Es que estas sorda sangre sucia? No vamos a obedecer órdenes que vengan de alguien como tú.―contestó de nuevo el chico rubio.

— ¡Se acabo! No voy a permitir que la tratéis así.―James alzó la mano de la varita y de un solo movimiento hizo que los cinco chicos flotasen en el aire. ―Disculpaos, ahora mismo con Evans.

— ¡Pero qué pasa contigo Potter! Estas defendiendo a una sangre sucia.

— ¡Eres un traidor! ―gritó un chico de pelo negro largo.

— ¡Dejad de llamarla así! ¡Y la defiendo porque me da la gana!―bramó James agitando la varita provocando que el grupo se chocase con la pared.

Lily pasaba la mirada del merodeador al grupo de alumnos, estaba tan sorprendida de que Potter la defendiese con tanto ímpetu que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Normalmente, él era el primero que se metía con ella pero también era verdad que las palabras "sangre sucia" nunca había salido por su boca a modo de insulto.

— Potter, déjalo ya.―Lily levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la mano de James obligando al castaño a mirarla. La pelirroja sonrió con dulzura para intentar relajarlo pero él sólo bufó y agitó la mano para hacer caer a los alumnos al suelo.

— ¿Contenta?―preguntó James entre dientes tirando con fuerza de Lily y dándole la espalda a los alumnos de slytherin que se iban levantando poco a poco del suelo.

— ¡Potter eres una deshonra para los magos, obedeciendo a una sangre sucia! ¡Das pena! ―gritaron los alumnos enfadados, James apretó los puños e ignoró los comentarios de Lily diciéndole que se calmara; se dio la vuelta y les lanzó un "Desmaius" seguido de "Calvario" dejando así a los cinco chicos inconscientes y calvos.

— Potter, ¿por qué has hecho eso?―preguntó Lily enfadada mirando hacia los alumnos, la pelirroja intentó detenerse pero el merodeador caminaba muy rápido y la arrastraba con él. ―¡Potter! ¡No puedes ir lanzando hechizos a la gente porque sí!

— ¡La culpa ha sido tuya! ―espetó James furioso volteando hacia Lily, la pelirroja se detuvo sorprendida por la furia del merodeador pero no se achantó y clavó sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro del castaño. ―¡No volverás a hacer las rondas por las mazmorras!

— ¿¡Perdona! ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme algo? ―preguntó Lily con furia, James puso los ojos en blanco. ―Si quiero hacer las rondas por las mazmorras las haré.

— ¿Es que eres estúpida o qué?―preguntó James a gritos, Lily intentó abofetearlo pero él tuvo buenos reflejos y le agarró la mano para luego retorcérsela y colocársela en la espalda. ―Ya has visto lo que ha pasado, ellos no respetan a los magos como tú, no dudarán en lanzarte cualquier hechizo que te haga daño.

Lily se soltó como pudo y miró enfadada a James.

— ¿Magos como yo? ―inquirió Lily.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.―dijo James en voz baja con timidez, Lily entrecerró los ojos molesta y se dio la vuelta.

— Pues los magos como yo podemos apañárnoslas solos, ¡no necesitamos la ayuda de magos arrogantes y cabezas huecas!―gritó Lily histérica y caminando a paso firme hacia el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

— Evans..

— ¡Amorcito!―gritó Charlotte lanzándose sobre la espalda de James y abrazándolo. ―Te he echado tanto de menos.

— Nos vimos hace diez minutos.―contestó James de mala gana entrando al aula con Charlie agarrada a él.

Lily tomó asiento en uno de los primeros pupitres y se puso a mirar a su alrededor mientras suspiraba; estaba tan enfadada con Potter, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿magos como ella? Puede que no la llamase sangre sucia pero seguro que pensaba que lo era; estaba enfadada y decepcionada en la misma proporción. Apoyó la cara sobre su mano y miró hacia el castaño, al parecer Charlie le estaba recitando un nuevo poema que había escrito la noche anterior para él. Sonrió divertida, ahora mismo dejaría de lado la preocupante obsesión de su amiga por el merodeador y dejaría que lo torturase. Bostezó y se giró hacia el otro lado encontrándose con Sybil sentada al lado de Black y escribiendo a toda velocidad sobre un pergamino mientras el pelinegro hablaba. ¿Qué demonios se traían esos dos entre manos? Sybil nunca había soportado a Black y el hecho de que ahora apenas se separase de él la tenía intrigada.

— ¿Cómo te fue la ronda? ―preguntó Remus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Bien.―masculló Lily apartando la mirada de Sybil y centrándose en Remus Lupin que se había sentado en el pupitre de delante.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con los slytherins? ―se interesó el chico, Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza. ―Menos mal, por un momento estuve preocupado por ti.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, puedo encargarme de ellos sin problemas.―contestó Lily con una sonrisa amable, Remus asintió satisfecho.

— Olvidaba que hablaba con la gran maga Lily Evans.―se rió Remus a lo que ella asintió complacida y orgullosa. ―De todas formas, la próxima vez iré contigo.

— ¡Vale! ―gritó Lily con felicidad levantando los brazos al cielo y poniéndose en pie por lo que avergonzada se sentó de nuevo, Remus soltó una carcajada divertido y Lily se hundió aún más en su asiento.

— Siempre me sorprende la energía que tienes, eres la persona más energética que conozco. Me das envidia.―Remus se apoyó sobre el pupitre de Lily por lo que la pelirroja se echó hacia atrás nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¿De qué habláis?―preguntó James con voz seria.

— No creo que sea asunto tuyo lo que hablan los magos como yo.―dijo Lily haciendo hincapié en las tres últimas palabras, James se revolvió el pelo buscando una contestación pero justo cuando abrió la boca llegó el profesor y los mando callar.

* * *

><p>Lily apretó la mandíbula y se puso a frotar el suelo con fuerza, era increíble que McGonagal los hubiese obligado a limpiar el enorme desastre que había provocado Sybil ante el "ingenioso" comentario de Amos Diggory sobre el color de sus ojos. La brillante idea de su amiga para darle un escarmiento había sido convertirlo en una babosa gigante y luego tratar de atarlo a una caña de pescar para usarlo como cebo. Como era de esperar Amos trató de huir de ella por lo que dejó la clase completamente llena de babas; Lily estrujó la fregona y se puso a restregarla por el suelo, sin usar magia tardarían horas pero al menos ella tenía practica en el arte de limpiar al contrario que su compañero de tarea.<p>

— Potter, si necesitas ayuda sólo dilo.―dijo Lily al ver como el castaño se peleaba con su fregona y tiraba todo el agua de su cubo.

— Lo llevo perfectamente, gracias.―contestó James agachándose para recoger el cubo; el castaño cogió una de los paños que había sobre el escritorio y comenzó a limpiar los escritorios. ―Estúpida McGonagal, si no nos hubiese quitado las varitas hubiéramos acabado hace horas.

— Si alguien no hubiese convertido su mesa en algodón de azúcar, tendríamos nuestras varitas.―apuntó Lily siendo fulminada inmediatamente por el castaño.

— Si alguien no me hubiese dicho que era pésimo en transformaciones no hubiera convertido la mesa de McGonagal en algodón de azúcar.―dijo James mirando con asco el paño ya que había pasado de ser blanco a verde, el castaño hizo una bola y lo metió dentro de la papelera para luego coger otro paño. Al menos la profesora había tenido la decencia de suministrarles unos mil paños para la limpieza. ―Además, si estamos aquí es por la irascible de tu amiga, no tenía porque convertir a Diggory en babosa. Fue divertido, pero innecesario.

Lily se quedó en silencio y se puso a frotar el suelo con fuerza. Potter tenía razón, había sido culpa de Sybil que ellos dos estuviesen allí limpiando, si supiera controlar su mal genio se hubiesen librado de más de cien castigos que habían sido culpa de ella; pero por desgracia no tenía derecho a criticar a su amiga por su mal genio ya que ella misma había sido castigada en infinidad de ocasiones por lanzar hechizos contra Potter.

— Maldito Potter.―murmuró Lily enfadada y frotando con fuerza la piedra.

— ¿Qué murmuras ahora? ―preguntó James con voz cansada acercándose a ella. Lily decidió ignorarlo y siguió pasando la fregona con fuerza.―Si sigues frotando con tanta fuerza podremos usar esa piedra como espejo.

— Cállate.―masculló Lily irritada alejándose de dónde se encontraba él, no obstante no pudo irse muy lejos ya que la cadena se lo impidió; miró hacia James y se lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas balanceándose de un lado a otro con los pies apoyados sobre el pupitre que acaba de limpiar. ―¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Tenemos una clase que limpiar!

— Estoy descansando, deberías probarlo.―James dio un par de palmaditas a la silla que estaba a su lado y miró a Lily, la pelirroja apretó con ira el palo que tenía entre las manos y se puso a limpiar el suelo. ―¿Qué crees que se traen entre manos Sirius y Chang?

— Lo podríamos averiguar si dejarás de vaguear y me ayudases a limpiar.―dijo Lily de mal humor levantando las manos y señalando la clase que seguía completamente sucia; sin embargo, el castaño siguió balanceándose en la silla y divagando sobre lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos. Lily bufó molesta y le golpeó la cabeza con el palo; James dejó de hablar y la miró enfadado. ―Perdón, se me escurrió la fregona de las manos.

James se puso en pie, agarró uno de los paños sucios y se lo restregó por la túnica a Lily, a continuación tomó entre sus manos un puñado de baba y se la esparció por el cabello.

— Perdona Evans, se me escurrieron las manos.―contestó James con sarcasmo.

Lily entrecerró los ojos enfadada, cogió su cubo de agua sucia y se lo lanzó a James dejando al merodeador completamente empapado y lleno de babas.

— Esto es la guerra.―declaró el merodeador antes de agacharse y comenzar a hacer bolas de baba para lanzárselas a la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Sybil cogió la cuchara de madera y removió el contenido de la olla que había delante de ella, en toda su vida no había elaborado tantas pociones como en esos últimos dos días. Pero todo era por culpa de cierto chico de pelo negro, Sybil entrecerró los ojos y fijó su mirada ámbar en Sirius Black que en esos momentos vertía el contenido de una olla en un pequeño frasco de cristal.<p>

— Listo.―exclamó Sirius con felicidad cerrando el frasco con un pequeño corcho. ―¿Le queda mucho a tu poción?

— Unos minutos.―contestó la chica recostándose sobre la mesa y mirando hacia el fuego, de reojo vio como Sirius guardaba los seis frascos de pociones en una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón.―Sólo espero que alguna de las pociones funcione.

— Sería mucha mala suerte que ninguna de las siete funcionase.―opinó Sirius tomando asiento en la silla que estaba a su lado, Sybil se incorporó y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella, Sirius la miró confundido. ―¿Por qué hiciste esa poción y lo enredaste todo?

— No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto.―dijo el pelinegro en tono jocoso, echándose hacia atrás y colocando los brazos tras el cuello; Sybil enarcó una ceja.

— Black.

— Échale imaginación Chang ―dijo Sirius con curiosidad, Sybil cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, el pelinegro apagó el fuego y se puso a remover la poción.

— La única conclusión que saco es que eres gilipollas.―contestó Sybil con aburrimiento, Sirius se llevó las manos al pecho ofendido. Ella rodó los ojos para luego ponerse a vaciar el contenido de la olla en un frasco de cristal.

— Chang, hieres mis sentimientos.―habló Sirius fingiendo estar resentido, ella resopló indignada y le entregó el último frasco, el cuál Sirius metió dentro de la bolsa de cuero.―Te contaré un pequeño secreto, la verdad es que hubo una pequeña confusión a la hora de la recepción de la poción.

— ¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir? ―Sirius sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta con la bolsa de cuero en la espalda, la joven china se quedó mirando el lugar por dónde el pelinegro se había marchado hasta que intrigada se levantó de un salto y corrió tras el merodeador. ―¡Black, espérame!

* * *

><p>Lily se cepillaba el pelo mientras esperaba que James terminase de ducharse. Había tenido que enjabonarse el pelo tres veces y su bote de acondicionador quedó totalmente vacío, pero había merecido la pena; su cabello estaba ahora brillante, sedoso y suave. A pesar de que la baba de caracol era lo peor que le había sucedido a su pelo (sin contar la ocasión en que Potter lo había convertido en paja y lo había incendiado); había sido un regalo para su piel, ya que jamás había tenido la piel tan suave como ahora.<p>

Miró hacia la cadena que estaba alrededor de su muñeca derecha, en cuestión de minutos iba a empezar a brillar para indicar el final de la media hora. Pensó en James, el pobre no llevaba ni cinco minutos dentro de la bañera por lo que dudaba que hubiese podido quitarse toda la baba que tenía encima. Ella había tardado casi quince minutos en lavarse sólo el pelo, y otros diez en lavarse el resto del cuerpo y eso fue porque tuvo que ponerse el turbo puesto que podía haber estado por lo menos una hora dentro de la bañera. Bueno peor para él, siguió peinándose el pelo y escuchó como el merodeador mascullaba "mierda" por lo que miró la cadena y vio como ésta resplandecía.

— Vamos Potter. ―gritó Lily golpeando la puerta con el cepillo.

— Ya voy.―exclamó James desde el otro lado, la pelirroja escuchó un par de golpes seguidos de insultos varios.―Maldito Dumbledore.

James abrió la puerta justo cuando la cadena brillaba más fuerte y reducía su tamaño. Lily volteó hacia el merodeador encontrándoselo a medio vestir y al contrario que ella, no había conseguido quitarse todo la baba del pelo. El merodeador comenzó a frotarse el pelo con la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuello, pero al no conseguir deshacerse de esa asquerosidad comenzó a irritarse cada vez más hasta que harto se sentó en el suelo. Lily soltó una risita al ver su pelo castaño tieso y con un color verdoso que daban ganas de vomitar; si Potter no hacía algo rápido en unos días se le caería el pelo.

— Mi pelo.―lloriqueó James pasándose la mano por el cabello para luego hacer una mueca de asco; Lily se rió con más fuerza por lo que se tapó la boca ante la mirada asesina del merodeador. ―Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo tanto Evans.

— Levanta.―ordenó Lily tirando de la cadena, James entrecerró los ojos y se puso en pie, la pelirroja entró en el baño y se puso a examinar los champús. ―¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Ese.―contestó el castaño al ver como Lily cogía entre sus manos un bote de champú de color azul, la pelirroja lo agitó para comprobar el contenido, una vez que vio que estaba medio lleno lo depositó en el suelo y se puso a examinar los demás botes. ―¿Qué haces ahora?

— Busco algún tipo de mascarilla, pero creo que es demasiado pedir para una panda de cerdos como vosotros. ―comentó Lily tirando un par de botes de gel vacios en la papelera, finalmente la pelirroja cogió su acondicionador y tras comprobar que le quedaba un poco de líquido lo llenó de agua. ―Tendremos que usar el mío.

James miró confuso a Lily momento que aprovechó ella para obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas delante de la bañera. La pelirroja encendió el agua y tras comprobar que salía tibia sujetó la alcachofa y comenzó a echar agua sobre la cabeza de James. Enjabonó y aclaró la cabeza del castaño en tres ocasiones y además le vació lo que le quedaba de acondicionador pero para su satisfacción personal había conseguido quitarle toda la baba del pelo y ahora lucía una melena digna de cualquier anuncio.

— Creo que ya está limpio.―comunicó Lily apagando el agua y entregando una toalla limpia a James, el castaño se puso en pie y se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello para luego sacudirse como si se tratase de un perro. ―¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué eres, un perro?

— No, soy un gigantesco ciervo.―contestó James con orgullo sentándose sobre la tapa de retrete y entregándole la toalla a Lily. ―Sirius es el perro.

— Ya déjate de bromitas.―dijo la pelirroja viendo como James agitaba la cabeza y la miraba expectante. ―No voy a secarte el pelo.

— ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó James con tono lastimero y poniendo ojitos tiernos, la pelirroja levantó una ceja y el merodeador hizo pucheros.

Lily suspiró y se colocó delante suya, le colocó la toalla sobre el pelo y comenzó a secárselo con cuidado. Era la primera vez que le secaba el pelo a un chico, por lo que se sentía un tanto cohibida pero extrañamente también se sentía bien haciéndolo, el pelo de James era suave y el chico desprendía un olor masculino que la envolvía y la hacía tener cada vez más ganas de acercarse a él. Pasó la toalla por el cuello del merodeador y con disimulo contempló su espalda, James tenía una espalda ancha y bastante fuerte. La imagen de ellos dos abrazados le vino a la mente y sintió sus mejillas arder, era una suerte que el castaño estuviese mirando al suelo. No podría soportar sus burlas sobre cómo se estaba acalorando sólo por mirarlo.

Odiaba reconocerlo pero James Potter, era guapo e increíblemente atractivo, podría decir que incluso era más atractivo que Black; entendía perfectamente porque tenía a medio colegio y a su amiga Charlie suspirando por él, además James no sólo era una cara bonita, era inteligente, perspicaz, un gran mago y fiel a sus principios. Lástima que a veces fuera tan capullo.

— Evans…yo pienso que eres una gran bruja.―dijo James en voz baja sin apartar la mirada del suelo, Lily dejó de secarle el pelo sorprendida. La había pillado totalmente desprevenida, no esperaba que le soltase un cumplido; Potter hacerle cumplido a ella, eso era imposible.―No creo que seas una… ya sabes, y no me gusta que te lo digan.

Lily trató de ver la cara de James pero el joven no levantó la cabeza sino que siguió mirando fijamente al suelo. Lily expresó una sonrisa gentil, era extraño que James Potter alias señor Don Orgulloso se mostrase tan tímido.

— Gracias por defenderme de los slytherins.―dijo Lily con voz dulce, James dejó de mirar al suelo y levantó la cabeza para admirar a la pelirroja que en esos momentos le revolvía el fleco.

Lily dejó de secarle el pelo y le depositó la toalla alrededor del cuello, James agarró la toalla con la mano esposada pero no apartó la mirada de ella. Nunca la había mirado así y se sintió extraña por ello, la observaba con una dulzura tan poco corriente que estaba conmoviéndole el corazón.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ―inquirió la pelirroja con timidez pero su pregunta quedó sin contestar ya que ambos fijaron la mirada en la cadena que en esos momentos brillaba y se alargaba varios centímetros.

Lily examinó la cadena concienzudamente, si no estaba equivocada la cadena medía la mitad de lo que debía medir en realidad. Sonrió feliz y miró hacia James que examinaba contrariado las esposas, al parecer no parecía muy contento con el crecimiento de la cadena pero descartó enseguida esa posibilidad. Era imposible que Potter no estuviera contento por ver como la distancia entre ellos aumentaba.

Siguió al merodeador fuera del baño y ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama. Lily echó su pelo hacia atrás y miró al techo hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella por lo que se giró para encontrarse con los ojos café de James. ¿Qué la miraba tanto hoy? Frunció el ceño y espero a que el castaño dijese algo pero como no se dignaba a hablarle terminó por hablar ella primero.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? ―James parpadeó y se colocó bocarriba. Lily frunció el ceño aún más y entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tío hoy?. ―¡Potter!

— Puedes llamarme James, no me importa.―habló James sin apartar la mirada del techo, Lily suspiró irritada.

— No gracias, prefiero seguir llamándote Potter.―contestó Lily apartando la mirada de él y mirando hacia el techo.

— ¿Por qué tanta formalidad Evans? Al fin y cabo sueñas conmigo, está bien que me llames por mi nombre. Lo normal es que llames a la persona que amas por su nombre.―dijo James volteando hacia Lily con una sonrisita malvada, la pelirroja se giró hacia él horrorizada.

— ¡Yo no sueño contigo! ―gritó Lily histérica, James soltó una carcajada y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ―¡No inventes cosas, yo no sueño contigo!.

— Eso no es lo que Remus dice.―añadió James, Lily abrió la boca y formó una O, no podía ser que su amado Lupin la hubiese escuchado hablar de Potter mientras dormía, era imposible, ella no hacía eso ¿o sí? Sybil le había dicho que en varias ocasiones la había escuchado hablar en sueños pero nunca se la había tomado en serio. ―Tú querido Remus sabe que estás loquita por mí, yo que tú renunciaba a salir con él y aceptaba que estás locamente enamorada de mí.

— ¡Qué! ¿¡Pero tú estás loco! ―chilló Lily, James le guiñó el ojo y ella hundió la cabeza en la almohada donde se puso a gritar insultos hasta que se cansó, luego separó la cabeza de la almohada y sin apartarse el pelo de la cara miró hacia el castaño que la observaba divertido. ―Te odio.

La sonrisa de James desapareció momentáneamente para luego volver a sonreír con picardía. El castaño gateó hasta Lily y se acostó a su lado, le apartó un par de mechones de la cara y se acercó a su oído.

— Eso no es cierto, tú me quieres.―susurró James separándose rápidamente de la pelirroja que se había puesto roja de la ira y lo miraba con intenciones claramente asesinas.

— ¡Potter! ¡Eres un.. eres un…creído! ¡Eres la persona más despreciable del universo no me fijaría en ti ni aunque fueses el último espécimen de la raza humana!―gritó Lily mientras James se recostaba con tranquilidad sobre la cama y la miraba de reojo. La pelirroja se había puesto a farfullar insultos contra él como ya era habitual. ―Eres un pervertido, depravado, egocéntrico y odioso chico.

— Deja de murmurar.―pidió James llevándose las manos a la cabeza y acariciándose la sien, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y agarró la almohada con la que comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

— ¡Muere, muere, muere! ―exclamaba la pelirroja mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con la almohada mientras James soportaba estoicamente sin moverse hasta que harto de los almohadazos cogió la almohada entre sus manos deteniendo así el ataque de la pelirroja. ―Suelta.

— ¿Para que sigas golpeándome? No, gracias.―dijo James quitándole la almohada de las manos y poniéndola bajo su cabeza por lo que Lily se puso a tirar de la almohada para sacarla de debajo del castaño; sin embargo para disgusto de la pelirroja James la sostenía por el otro lado para asegurarse de que no consiguiese su objetivo. ―Evans, deberíamos buscar una manera más productiva de que descargases toda esa energía que tienes.

James le guiñó un ojo y acarició las sábanas, Lily hizo una mueca horrorizada y se puso a tirar con fuerza de la almohada mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo que James la fulminó con la mirada y levantó la cabeza permitiendo que la pelirroja sacase la almohada. No obstante, Lily empleó demasiada fuerza y se cayó al suelo de espaldas con la almohada en la mano.

— ¡Lily! ―gritó James asomándose rápidamente por encima de la cama para encontrarse con Lily tirada en el suelo dando vueltas sobre sí misma mientras se tocaba el codo izquierdo. ―¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ay! ¡Dueleee!.―gimoteó Lily retorciéndose por el suelo.

— Déjame ver. ―solicitó el merodeador bajándose de la cama y sentándose en el suelo para obligar a la pelirroja a dejarle ver el brazo. No obstante, ella se negó y siguió retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor. ―Ya deja de quejarte, seguro que no fue para tanto.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Esto ha sido culpa tuya!―recriminó Lily tomando asiento en el suelo al lado del merodeador y estirando el brazo herido para que James pudiese examinarlo, el castaño tomo su brazo entre sus manos y lo examinó meticulosamente.―Estúpido Potter.

— Por suerte no tienes nada roto.―comunicó James sin soltar el brazo de Lily, ella se puso a refunfuñar y James divertido le apartó un par de mechones de pelo de la cara. Ella todavía enfadada centró sus ojos verdes en el rostro de James, él volvía a mirarla raro otra vez y no le soltaba el brazo.

— Deja de mirarme así.―protestó Lily nerviosa sintiendo como la sangre se le concentraba en las mejillas. La pelirroja movió el brazo izquierdo y se liberó del agarre del castaño.

— ¿Así cómo? ―preguntó James con voz ronca sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, ya estaba burlándose de ella. Pero la miraba de una forma tan intensa que la hacía dudar de que fuese una broma, agitó la cabeza para pensar con claridad. Potter se estaba burlando de ella, no había otra explicación posible para su comportamiento, seguramente luego le diría "Evans, estas enamorada de mí te lo dije." Y tras eso saldría corriendo a contárselo a Remus sólo para fastidiarla y dejarla en ridículo. Lily suspiró al pensar en él, al menos el estar esposada a Potter había hecho que su relación con Remus se estrechase, ya podía hacer frases decentes al estar frente a él y en cuanto reuniese el valor suficiente le pediría salir.

— Evans.―la pelirroja al escuchar la voz de James parpadeó sorprendida y fijó su mirada en el castaño que seguía observándola, sin embargo pudo identificar un ligero brillo en sus ojos de ¿enfado?. ―¿Estabas pensando en Remus?

¿Tanto se le notaba? Movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente para negarlo, pero James entrecerró los ojos y aunque no dijo nada supo que no la creía. Miró de reojo al castaño, parecía un poco deprimido y se había puesto a mirar a la nada mientras suspiraba.

— Aquí está mi pareja favorita.―saludó Sirius entrando por la puerta para acercarse a ellos y abrazar a Lily. ―Evans, te admiro. No puedo creer que lleves siete años durmiendo en la misma habitación que Chang.

Sirius se separó de Lily y se sentó a su lado, miró de reojo a James y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

— Mmm… hueles tan bien.―comentó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo enrojecer a la pelirroja. ―Decidido, esta noche dormirás conmigo. Creo que James te ha monopolizado demasiado.

— No vas a dormir con ella Black.―contestó rápidamente James poniéndose en pie y tirando de la cadena para separar a Lily de Sirius. Sin embargo su amigo se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja y la envolvió con sus brazos. ―¡Sepárate de ella, ahora!

— No quiero.―masculló Sirius hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Lily por lo que ella lanzó una mirada suplicante a James.

— ¡Aléjate de Lily ahora! ―exclamó James furioso, Sirius sonrió de medio lado y se separó de la pelirroja que se había quedado estática en el sitio. ―¿¡Y tú porque te sonrojas tan rápido cada vez que este idiota se te acerca?

— ¿Celoso prongs? ―preguntó Sirius con sorna por lo que James rebuscó la varita en sus bolsillos, al no encontrarla le lanzó un zapato que encontró tirado en el suelo. Sirius saltó sobre la cama esquivando el zapato sin problemas y se puso a dar brincos sobre la cama mientras le hacía burlas a James.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Sirius!―exclamó James molesto tirando de la cadena y obligando a Lily a caminar.

— ¿Vais al gran comedor? Voy con vosotros.―afirmó Sirius corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia Lily, la pelirroja que lo vio ir hacia ella agarró a James de la mano y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para que encarase al pelinegro. James levantó la mano que tenía libre y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada que se detuvo a mitad de camino, metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió del dormitorio sin quejarse pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— Un día de estos lo mataré mientras duerme.―le susurró James a Lily saliendo por la puerta agarrados de la mano.

— ¡Cariño! ―gritó Charlie abalanzándose sobre él una vez que llegaron a la sala común, la rubia miró hacia las manos de los dos jóvenes haciendo que Lily hiciese lo mismo y soltase un pequeño gritito al comprobar que aún seguían agarrados de la mano. La pelirroja se soltó inmediatamente de James y se separó de él todo lo que la cadena le permitió mientras el castaño refunfuñaba y trataba de liberarse del fuerte abrazo de Charlotte.

— ¡Charlie, suelta! ―exclamó Sybil golpeando a su amiga con un periódico pero al ver que la rubia seguía abrazada al merodeador miró hacia Lily. ―Preparadas.

— Listas, ¡ya! ―gritó Lily que junto con Sybil cogieron a Charlotte de cada uno de sus brazos y la separaron de James mientras ella protestaba y les gritaba que eran unas amigas horribles por separarla de su verdadero y único amor. Las tres se quedaron en el suelo tiradas intentando impedir que Charlotte se levantase.

— Black deja de descojonarte y échanos una mano.―ordenó Sybil a Sirius que se había puesto a tirarle palomitas a Charlie como si fuera una atracción de feria. El pelinegro entregó la bolsa a Peter y caminó hacia las tres chicas, se agachó y cogió a Charlie en brazos mientras ella pataleaba.

— No hay de qué.―dijo Sirius abandonando la sala común con Charlie en la espalda, Sybil se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo tras ellos.

— Lily, estaba buscándote. ―saludó Remus entrando a la sala común, la pelirroja asintió efusivamente y se acercó al merodeador mientras James bostezaba aburrido. ―¿Vais al gran comedor?

— ¡Sí!―chilló Lily para luego taparse la boca sonrojada, Remus soltó una carcajada divertido y James enarcó una ceja.

— Pues te acompaño.―respondió Remus alegremente.

— Dirás que **nos** acompañas.―añadió James levantando la mano mostrando la esposa y la cadena, Remus agitó la cabeza y se disculpó con su amigo por el pequeño fallo.

James acompañó en completo silencio a esos dos ya que las veces que trató de intervenir en la conversación Lily le dio fuertes codazos en las costillas para hacerlo callar. No había escuchado una conversación tan aburrida en toda su vida, si seguía escuchándolos estaba seguro de que sería la primera persona que moriría por aburrimiento. Aunque era gracioso ver como Lily…¡Evans! se emocionaba por cualquier idiotez y luego se ponía roja debido a la vergüenza, también se tropezaba más de lo habitual y había tenido que sujetarla para evitar que se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Hablando de eso… Lily se tropezó de nuevo y tuvo que volver a agarrarla del brazo para evitar males mayores, inconscientemente deslizó su mano desde el brazo de ella hasta su mano por lo que Lily se giró hacia él extrañada.

— Si te caes me arrastras a mí y no tengo ganas de rodar escaleras abajo.―dijo James, ella parpadeó molesta e intentó soltarse de él pero James apretó con fuerza su mano.

— No necesito tu ayuda.

— Yo creo que sí.

Lily decidió dejar que James se saliera con la suya solo por esta vez, puesto que ella tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse. Volteó hacia Remus y le sonrió, sabía que Remus estaba hablándole ya que veía como su boca se movía pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía concentrarse en lo que le decía ya que estaba más atareada pensando en la mano de Potter entrelazada con la suya. Estaba sorprendida de que su tacto fuera tan cálido y a la vez suave (aunque eso tenía que ser cosa de la baba de Diggory), negó con la cabeza y recordó como esa misma mañana había estado abrazada a él y había experimentado la misma sensación de calidez, ¿se habría hechizado a sí mismo para ser un calefactor andante? Miró de reojo hacia James y vio como él miraba fijamente hacia el frente, parecía más serio de lo habitual pero no le dio importancia.

— Lily, ¿me estás escuchando? ―preguntó Remus con seriedad, la pelirroja se giró rápidamente hacia él por lo que se tropezó consigo misma y cerró los ojos esperando por un golpe que nunca llegó ya que James tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia él. ―Bueno reflejos, ¿estás bien?

Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada café de James frente a ella.

— Te lo dije.―aseguró el merodeador, ella asintió avergonzada y estrechó la mano del castaño con fuerza antes de seguir caminando escaleras abajo.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor James soltó la mano de Lily, algo de lo que ella se percató enseguida por lo que miró hacia el castaño al que encontró saludando a Sirius. Lily se miró la mano confundida, no podía ser que le gustase ir de la mano con Potter, nerviosa se mordió el labio inferior. Eso de pasar una semana entera con Potter estaba empezando a afectarla demasiado, por suerte el domingo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Continuará….**

**Lamento la tardanza y muchas gracias a Hikari Katsuragi, FandHPyYugi13, Gabi, noe-aster, Stephy D, Mara, Diane Potter, Nukire y panchypotter. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Saludos.**

**Zara Potter-Black**


	6. Viernes

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la multimillonaria J. K. Rowling yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

_Nota de la autora__: me quedo muy largo, pero me lo he leído varias veces y se lee rápido, pero claro yo soy la que lo escribe. _

**Capitulo 6. Viernes.**

Lily bostezó sin abrir los ojos y se rascó la nariz, cada vez le costaba más levantarse y eso que ella era pura energía, pero por alguna extraña razón la cama de Potter ejercía un efecto imán sobre ella. Notó una mano sobre su cintura y giró la cabeza para encontrarse a James abrazándola por detrás, decidió ignorarlo y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Amanecer con Potter abrazado a ella ya no la sorprendía para nada, sin embargo sí que la tomó por sorpresa encontrarse al otro lado de la cama a un sonriente Sirius Black.

— Buenos días pelirroja. ―saludó Sirius apoyado sobre la almohada y mirándola con picardía; Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y gritó horrorizada mientras señalaba a Sirius con la mano y se tapaba con la sábana.

— ¿Evans, tienes que despertarme todos los días gritando o con golpes? ―inquirió James bostezando, el castaño se estiró para luego darse la vuelta mientras Lily le jalaba del brazo para tratar de levantarlo pero el merodeador metió la cabeza bajo la almohada por lo que ella se la quitó de encima y la tiró al suelo mientras seguía tirando de su brazo para levantarlo. ―Déjame, quiero dormir.

— ¡Levanta!―exclamó Lily mientras le estrujaba las mejillas, al ver que no funcionaba se quedó sentada de rodillas en la cama mirando de reojo hacia Sirius que le ponía morritos.―Potter, levántate.

Lily al ver que el chico seguía sin hacerle caso le pegó una patada y lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡A qué ha venido eso!―gritó James furioso desde el suelo, se puso en pie y cogió las gafas de la mesa de noche justo para ver cómo ella señalaba hacia Sirius que estaba acostado sobre la cama haciéndose el dormido. ―¿Qué hace Sirius en nuestra cama?

— ¿Nuestra cama? ―preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos y mirando a James con una ceja arqueada, James se revolvió el pelo.

— Bueno dormimos los dos.―aclaró James en tono indeciso, Lily decidió ignorarlo y se puso a golpear a Sirius en los costados con el dedo. ―¡No me distraigas! ¿Qué hace Sirius ahí?

— No podía dormir y me vine aquí con vosotros, ¿sabías que Evans te insulta en sueños? ―contó Sirius abriendo los ojos y guiñándole un ojo a Lily que se sonrojó, James por su parte dio un salto sobre la cama por lo que Sirius tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para evitar ser cogido por el castaño.

— ¿¡Qué es eso de qué has dormido con nosotros! Ayer te prohibí claramente que te acercases a Evans por la noche. ―gritó James corriendo tras Sirius arrastrando a Lily con él, el pelinegro tuvo que ponerse a saltar de cama en cama para evitar la ira del castaño que al ir esposado a Lily no podía ser tan ágil como lo era habitualmente.

— ¿Por qué te pones así prongs? Sólo dormí abrazadito a Evans.―preguntó Sirius en tono burlón, James dejó de perseguirlo para dirigirse a su mesa de noche y sacar la varita del primer cajón con la que empezó a lanzar hechizos hacia su mejor amigo. ―¡Moony que me mata de verdad!

Sirius volcó su cama para poder esquivar uno de los hechizos de James que convirtieron la cama en gelatina, el pelinegro tomó su varita y se puso a lanzar hechizos defensivos.

— ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo a estas horas de la mañana?―preguntó Remus poniéndose en pie y quitándose los tapones de los oídos, bostezó y se acercó a Lily.

— ¡Buenos días! ―chilló la pelirroja con felicidad, Remus le sonrió de medio lado antes de centrar su atención en sus dos amigos que se lanzaban hechizos sin parar.

— ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? ―Remus levantó las manos y se colocó en medio de ambos chicos, sin embargo James siguió lanzando hechizos por lo que Peter tuvo que tirar de él para evitar que le diera el hechizo del castaño. ―¡James ya basta!

— Moony metete en tus asuntos.―James le lanzó otro hechizo a Sirius aunque por suerte el pelinegro era bastante hábil y conseguía contrarrestar todos sus ataques.

— Potter, Remus tiene razón, es suficiente.―dijo Lily colocándose delante James con las manos en jarras. El castaño la fulminó con la mirada y bajó la varita. ― Sólo durmió con nosotros, no pasa nada.

— Hazle caso a la pelirroja, no hay porque exagerar tanto.―opinó Sirius asomando la cabeza por encima de la cama, Lily y Remus le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

— Tú mejor cállate.―ordenó Remus por lo que Sirius volvió a esconderse.

— ¡Bien! Pues esta noche porque no duermen Remus y Peter también con nosotros, total a ti te da igual compartir la cama con cualquiera menos conmigo ―espetó James con furia, el castaño apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos; Lily rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— No seas crío.

— No soy crío, es la verdad.

— Sí que lo eres, ¿es que no has visto la que has liado sólo porque Black durmió con nosotros? ―Lily señaló hacia el caos en el que se había convertido el dormitorio.

— ¡La culpa es tuya! ―exclamó James, Lily levantó una ceja incrédula.

— ¿¡Cómo voy a tener yo la culpa de que seas un cabeza hueca que se pone a lanzar hechizos a lo loco sin pensar en las consecuencias? ―preguntó Lily agitando las manos por encima de su cabeza para luego señalarlo.

— Mira quién va a hablar, te recuerdo que si estamos esposados es porque tú me lanzas hechizos sin razón. ―James levantó la mano y golpeó la cadena con la varita, a continuación miró hacia Lily y sonrió con malicia. ―Bueno si que tienes una razón, y es que estás locamente enamorada de mí y esa es la única forma que tienes de llamar mi atención.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ti! ―gritó Lily a pleno pulmón.―Maldito egocéntrico, egoísta y narcisista. Creído que eres un creído.

— Ya empiezan. ―murmuró Peter a Remus que le dio la razón a su amigo.

— ¡Que no murmures!―exclamó James por lo que Lily lo fulminó con la mirada para luego enseñarle la lengua y cruzarse de brazos. ―Sirius no creas que me he olvidado de ti.

James vio como Sirius salía con cuidado de detrás de su cama y agitaba unos calzoncillos blancos que había atado a un palo como señal de rendición, nada más escuchar el comentario del castaño lo miró, tiró la "bandera" al suelo y salió corriendo al interior del baño.

— ¿Es cierto que Sirius durmió con vosotros? ―preguntó Peter a la pelirroja en voz baja, Lily asintió con lentitud. ―Ayer me dijo que lo iba a intentar pero no creí que fuera capaz.

— Así que eres su cómplice.―dijo James levantando las cejas significativamente, Peter miró hacia los lados y se puso a tartamudear con nerviosismo, pero para su alivio Lily pellizcó con fuerza el brazo de James. ―¡Ay! Evans hay mejores formas de llamar mi atención.

— ¿Cómo ésta? ―preguntó Lily pisándole el pie izquierdo con toda su fuerza por lo que James se puso a dar brincos mientras se quejaba del dolor hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo arrastrando a la pelirroja con él.

— ¡Eres una bruta!―exclamó James masajeándose la pierna dolorida, Lily le pegó otro pellizco en el brazo haciendo que el castaño la fulminase con la mirada. La pelirroja lo ignoró y se puso en pie dispuesta a ir hacia Remus, sin embargo James que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones tiró con fuerza de la cadena y la hizo caer de culo al suelo, Lily se puso a quejarse y James comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de ella.

— Estúpido Potter, ojala se te caiga el pelo y esos abdominales tan perfectos que tienes se conviertan en una enorme y gorda barriga cervecera.

— Deja de murmurar.―ordenó James con voz seria acercando su rostro al de Lily, ella se mordió el labio inferior y se calló por lo que James la miró satisfecho.

Lily centró su verde mirada en el castaño, otra vez la estaba mirando raro. Sus ojos café desprendían ternura pero a la vez brillaban con su picardía habitual, la observaba con intensidad pero a la vez parecía que estaba sufriendo un debate interno. Todo era tan extraño que no sabía que pensar, agitó la cabeza enfadada y apartó la mirada del merodeador.

— ¿Lo haces adrede verdad? ―preguntó Lily

— ¿El qué? ―James se quitó las gafas pero al no encontrar nada con las que poder limpiarlas se las volvió a poner.

— Mirarme así. ―dijo la pelirroja como si fuera obvio, James pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y se revolvió el pelo, despeinándose aún más como si eso fuera posible.

— ¿Así cómo? ―Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, era la segunda vez en dos días que le decía lo mismo; definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella.

— Eres un idiota.―susurró Lily enfadada poniéndose en pie pero mientras lo hacía James sujetó la cadena y tiró con fuerza hacia él haciendo que la pelirroja perdiese el equilibrio y acabase sentada sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Decías algo Evans? ―inquirió James divertido impidiendo todos los intentos que hacía la pelirroja para levantarse de encima suyo, el castaño rodeó la cadera de la chica con sus brazos mientras ella murmuraba insultos hacia su persona. ―¡Quieres dejar de farfullar insultos! ¡Me pones de los nervios!

— Pues te fastidias―Lily se cruzó de brazos y siguió susurrando insultos hacia el castaño que suspiró irritado pero no la soltó.

— ¿Qué me he perdido? ―preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño y observando a los dos jóvenes con curiosidad, se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos mientras se iba agachando para examinarlos desde diferentes ángulos. James arqueó una ceja molesto mientras Lily lo observaba en silencio. ―Evans, ¿puedo dormir contigo otra vez?

— ¡Black!―el grito de Sybil retumbó por toda la habitación, la china caminó con paso firme hacia Sirius que se escondió tras Lily y James. ―¡Siete pociones y ninguna de ellas ha funcionado!

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Eso es imposible! ―contestó el pelinegro saliendo de detrás de James y rascándose la barbilla con confusión, Sybil clavó su mirada ámbar en Lily y en cómo esta era sujetada por James, la pelirroja extendió el brazo hacia su amiga que la ayudo a incorporarse.

— Pervertido.―masculló Sybil a James, luego se giró hacia Sirius y le pegó una fuerte colleja.

— ¡Ay! No me pegues, necesito mis neuronas para pensar. ―pero Sybil ignoró su queja y volvió a golpearlo con fuerza.―¡Chang!

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Y para que necesitabais siete pociones? ―preguntó Lily mirando hacia Sybil con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada; la china suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ―Sybil.

— Eso es asunto nuestro Evans.―dijo Sirius pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Sybil para luego suplicarle a la china con la mirada que lo ayudase, ella suspiró resignada y le dio la razón.

— ¿Quieres conservar tu brazo Black? ―inquirió Sybil de mal humor por lo que el merodeador retiró con rapidez su brazo de encima del hombro de la chica.

— Sirius, ¿qué diablos te traes entre manos? ―preguntó James poniéndose en pie y mirando fijamente hacia su amigo que sonrió con nerviosismo.

— Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, prongs.―dijo el pelinegro, James entrecerró los ojos, cuando Sirius decía que no debías preocuparte, era cuando más debías hacerlo.

— Oye, ¿cómo te va con Remus? ―susurró Sybil a Lily mirando hacia el susodicho que estaba sacando la ropa de su baúl, las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron y miró al suelo cohibida. ―¡Lil! Como no consigas una cita con él antes del domingo, no te dejaré regresar a nuestra habitación.

— No es tan sencillo, ¿sabes? ―protestó la pelirroja en voz baja, Sybil puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sí que lo es, te acercas y le dices: "Remus me gustas, sal conmigo" son cinco palabras.―dijo Sybil por lo que Lily se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca avergonzada mirando de reojo hacia Remus aunque por suerte el chico no se había enterado de nada.

— ¡Sybil mala amiga! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías al dormitorio de mi amorcito?.―Charlie entró en la habitación y saltó sobre James al que abrazó; Lily respiró hondo y soltó a Sybil, las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de ponerse a tirar de ella para separarla del castaño. ―¡Buenos días mi amor! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

— ¡Charlotte Cooper sepárate, ahora!―ordenó la pelirroja pero su amiga sólo se abrazó con más fuerza a James y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Por qué no comprendéis nuestro amor? ¡Por qué! ―exclamaba Charlie al cielo. ―¡Por qué hasta mis dos mejores amigas se oponen a este amor tan bello y profundo!

— Odio cuando se pone melodramática.―murmuró Sybil tirando con fuerza de la rubia pero al ver que no conseguía separarla se dejó caer en el suelo, Lily que seguía tirando de ella fulminó a la pelinegra. ―Lily entretenla un momento.

— Cooper déjame en paz.―pidió James sonando un tanto brusco e intentando por todos los medios quitarse a Charlie de encima. ―¡Y deja de intentar besarme!.

— ¡Charlie! ―exclamó Lily horrorizada, la pelirroja miró a su alrededor buscando a Sybil pero sólo pudo localizar a Sirius a escasos metros de ellos riéndose a más no poder. ―Black ven aquí y échame una mano.

— No gracias, yo no me meto en los problemas amorosos de los demás.―dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, Sybil apareció tras él y le pegó un coscorrón antes de colocarse frente a Charlie y enseñarle una camisa blanca.

— Mira Charlie, tengo una camisa de Potter. Si te separas de él dejo que te la quedes. ―ofreció la china captando la atención de Charlie

— ¿¡Qué! De eso nada, que esta es capaz de hacerme vudú. ―interrumpió James al ver cómo Charlie se separaba poco a poco de él mientras observaba su camisa como si estuviera hipnotizada. ―Chang te prohíbo que se la des.

— Potter esto no es asunto tuyo.―dijo Sybil moviendo la camisa de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente Charlie se levantó de encima del castaño y atrapó la camisa entre sus manos.

— ¡Cómo no va a ser asunto mío! ¡Son mis cosas!―exclamó el castaño con enfado al ver como Charlie se ponía su camisa y se ponía a canturrear lo feliz que era. ―¡Cooper suelta esa camisa ahora mismo!

— Potter, ¿prefieres que vuelva a abrazarte? ―preguntó Lily tendiéndole la mano a James para que se pusiese en pie, el castaño la aceptó en seguida y se puso en pie a su lado.

— ¡Te regalo la camisa Cooper!―exclamó James, Charlie le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación con la camisa puesta, Sybil tras despedirse de Lily abandonó el dormitorio también. ―Tus amigas están locas.

Lily asintió y caminó hacia el baño seguida a una distancia prudencial de James, una vez dentro se lavaron los dientes, la cara y se peinaron como ya era habitual. Cuando salieron se encontraron la habitación vacía y ambos comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa, algo que les resultaba muchísimo más fácil ya que la cadena había crecido bastante pero aún así debían de estar compenetrados para que James pudiese ponerse los pantalones y ella la falda. Una vez que terminaron de vestirse abandonaron el dormitorio y se dirigieron al gran comedor, allí se sentaron al lado de Remus para que Lily pudiese hablar con él mientras James en silencio se comía los cereales y lanzaba miradas furtivas a la pelirroja cada vez que ella se emocionaba estúpidamente por algún comentario de Remus.

— Señor Potter, señorita Evans.―saludó Albus Dumbledore acercándose a la mesa mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón, los aludidos se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron en pie para saludar al director. Dumbledore miró en dirección a la cadena y sonrió.―Es curioso lo que se descubre estando atado a una persona, ¿verdad señor Potter?

James se quedó en silencio y Lily lo miró confundida. El director repartió caramelos a los alumnos más cercanos y se marchó corriendo cuando McGonagal apareció para recordarle sus labores como director de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?―preguntó Lily, James se rascó la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento rápidamente. ―¡Potter! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Lily le dio un codazo al merodeador para llamar su atención.

— ¡No sé! Son cosas de Dumbledore.―gritó James enfadado y poniéndose a comer tostadas como un desesperado. Lily lo miró sorprendida por su comportamiento pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>El resto del día el merodeador estuvo actuando de manera extraña y estaba muchísimo más callado de lo normal, algo que agradecía pero que la estaba preocupando. James Potter nunca había sido un chico callado y reflexivo, trató de sonsacarle que le pasaba en numerosas ocasiones pero el chico cambiaba rápidamente de tema o le daba evasivas lo que estaba empezando a desquiciarla. Lily cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se recostó sobre la cama, a su lado Potter revisaba unos pergaminos sobre los que había escrito jugadas de quiddich.<p>

— Me aburro.―canturreó la pelirroja mirando de reojo hacia el chico, llevaban horas sin salir del dormitorio, necesitaba que le diera la luz del sol; James carraspeó y siguió pintando garabatos sobre los pergaminos. ―¡Potter!

— Ya te escuché Evans.―dijo James sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles, por lo que la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta.―pidió Lily sentándose a su lado mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito pero como James no la miró sus ojitos no tuvieron efecto, por lo que tuvo que pasar al plan B, que consistía en levantarse y usar la cadena para tirar de él. ―¡Potter!

Lily dejó de tirar al ver que no consiguió mover ni un centímetro al chico de encima de la cama y se puso a clamar al cielo por paciencia, James que seguía sentado sobre la cama la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer Evans?―curioseó James depositando los pergaminos sobre la mesa y centrando toda su atención en la pelirroja que se había puesto a tirar de la cadena de nuevo.

— No sé, podríamos ir al lago, al campo de quiddich o simplemente dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, lo que sea.―explicó Lily enumerando con los dedos las diferentes opciones, James levantó una ceja.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo que tengamos una cita? ―comentó James con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, ésta abrió la boca sorprendida para luego cerrarla lentamente. ―Ya sabía yo que estabas loquita por mí, era cuestión de tiempo que lo admitieras.

— ¿¡Quién quiere una cita contigo! ―gritó Lily con furia, el castaño soltó una carcajada y la señaló a ella por lo que la pelirroja comenzó a tirar de la cadena con fuerza para ver si lo tiraba de la cama, pero al ver que no lo conseguía lanzó un grito de frustración. ―¡Dios eres insufrible!

— Si admites que quieres tener una cita conmigo, vamos a donde quieras. ―propuso el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos indignada. ―Evans, ¿cuándo vas a reconocer que estas locamente enamorada de mi? Sueñas conmigo, tratas de llamar mi atención por todos los medios, y quieres que tengamos una cita; está clarísimo que me amas.

— ¡¿Pero tú has perdido el juicio? ¡No me gustas, eres el mago más creído, egocéntrico y narcisista que he conocido jamás! ―gritó Lily completamente roja de ira, James se colocó las manos tras la nuca y se puso a silbar. ―¡Y yo no trato de llamar tu atención por todos los medios!

— ¿Ah no? ―inquirió James con sorna. ―¿Y por que llevas todo el día revoloteando alrededor mío haciéndome preguntas estúpidas?

Lily suspiró irritada, ¿en qué momento pensó que era buena idea preocuparse por él? la próxima vez que se preocupase por el estúpido de James Potter se tiraría de la torre de astronomía antes de tratar de animarlo, pero es que se veía tan triste. ¡No Lily! ¡Se fuerte!

— ¡Sólo me preocupaba por ti, maldito tarado! ―exclamó la pelirroja con furia apretando los puños, James dejó de silbar y abrió los ojos sorprendido. ―Estúpido Potter.

— ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? ―preguntó James intentando sonar neutral a pesar de estar muy ilusionado ante la confesión de la chica; ella le dio la espalda enfadada por lo que el castaño se puso en pie la agarró de la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama lo que provocó que la chica usase todas sus energías en insultarlo y maldecirlo en voz baja. ―¡Deja de farfullar joder!

Lily le enseñó la lengua por lo que el castaño entrecerró los ojos molesto.

— No hay quién te aguante.―susurró James viendo como ella se levantaba y se ponía a saltar sobre la cama mientras tarareaba alguna canción muggle que él desconocía. ―Evans, ten cuidado que con lo torpe que eres no me extrañaría que te cayeses por la ventana.

Lily se puso a imitar su voz mientras seguía saltando alrededor suyo. James suspiró, como estaban esposados tenía que mantener la mano en alto para que la hiperactiva de la pelirroja pudiese seguir saltando; se quedó observándola en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él era travieso y consideraba que era bastante incansable pero la pelirroja lo ganaba, era puro nervio que no paraba ni un solo minuto.

— Definitivamente tenemos que buscar una manera más productiva para que descargues toda esa energía que tienes.―opinó James en voz alta y con tono seductor, Lily lo miró horrorizada y perdió el equilibrio por lo que empezó a agitar las manos para impedir caerse al suelo, James que la vio rodó los ojos para después tirar de la cadena hacía él y coger a la pelirroja de la mano. ―Te lo dije, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas?.

Lily se quedó en silencio y se colocó de rodillas frente a James sin soltar su mano, fijó su mirada verde en él y lo notó tenso; ¿por qué estaría tan raro últimamente? La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y se puso a balancear sus manos de un lado a otro. No sabía porque pero le gustaba el tacto de la mano del castaño, le gustaba su calidez y no le importaría pasar el día tomada de su mano aunque no le reconocería jamás y mucho menos frente a él, sino le soltaría una de sus estúpidas frases de "estas enamorada de mí". ¡Y no lo estaba! A ella le gustaba Remus.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿sí? ―preguntó Lily moviendo sus manos como si estuvieran cerrando un trato, James parpadeó confuso y Lily siguió a lo suyo entrelazando sus dedos y sonriéndole. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? James tosió intentando esconder su nerviosismo y apartó la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué hacéis parejita? ―preguntó Sirius asomando la cabeza en el interior de la cama, Lily se sobresaltó y James separó sus manos con rapidez pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz ya que Sirius se había dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano por lo que el pelinegro sonrió.

— ¿No estabas con Chang? ―recordó James fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

— Lo estoy, pero me he escaqueado momentáneamente porque necesitaba el mapa. ―respondió Sirius enseñándole el mapa del merodeador, James asintió y le instó a marcharse.

— Black, necesito tu ayuda. ―Lily gateó hacia donde estaba Sirius y se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama. ―Obliga a Potter a salir del dormitorio, el muy vago quiere quedarse aquí con el día tan bonito que hace.

— Fácil, lo que tienes que hacer es…―Sirius se acercó al oído de Lily y comenzó a susurrarle mientras James observaba la escena claramente molesto y disgustado, una vez que el pelinegro se separó de Lily le guiñó el ojo. ―Ya verás que no falla.

— ¿Seguro? ―preguntó la pelirroja con dudas, Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo antes de marcharse. ―¡Gracias!

— ¿Qué te dijo? ―curioseó James

— No puedo decírtelo, eso es cosa nuestra.―contestó la pelirroja con voz de sabelotodo, James entrecerró los ojos y se acostó bocarriba en la cama, Lily se tumbó a su lado y se puso a mirarlo. ―Te lo digo si vamos a dar una vuelta.

— No voy a picar. ―contestó James mirándola de reojo, ella infló las mejillas enojada. ―Conozco a Sirius, seguro que te dijo que fingieses que te dijo algo para así poder chantajearme.

— No fue eso lo que me dijo.―murmuró Lily poniéndose de lado y comenzando a pinchar el costado del castaño con su dedo.

— Si que fue eso y no va a funcionar.―aseguró el castaño dándole un manotazo a la pelirroja para que dejara de pincharlo, Lily respiró hondo; bien no pasaba nada por probar la estrategia de Sirius, si salía bien conseguiría ir al lago y sino… bueno al menos lo había intentando. La pelirroja se puso en pie para luego sentarse sobre la barriga del castaño que nada más sentirla se quedó estático. ―¡Pero qué…!

— Por fa James.―suplicó Lily haciendo que las orbes color café del chico se abrieran de par en par, Lily sonrió satisfecha al sentir el desconcierto del chico por lo que siguió con el plan de Sirius y se echó hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos sobre el pecho del merodeador. ―James, vamos a dar una vuelta. ¡Por faaa!

James abrió la boca para protestar pero por desgracia no consiguió que ningún sonido saliese de su boca, aunque no le extrañó ya que tenía la garganta completamente seca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpidamente feliz sólo porque la chica lo llamase por su nombre? Si, sabía que era un truco para obligarlo a ceder y que encima había sido idea de Sirius, pero escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Lily era como escuchar música celestial. Bien James, no sólo te emocionas por una gilipollez sino que también te has vuelto un cursi. La culpa de todo eso lo tenía la pelirroja esa, que se subía sobre él como si nada, ¿es qué él era el único al que se le aceleraba el pulso y sentía mariposas bailar en el estómago cada vez que se tocaban? Vio como Lily lo admiraba divertida; al parecer sí, era el único que sentía esas cosas.

— ¿James? ¿Hola? ―la voz de Lily lo hizo regresar de su ensoñación para encontrarse con la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido mientras lo observaba. ―¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo rojo.

James le pegó un empujón y la hizo caer de lado sobre la cama. El merodeador se sentó y le dio la espalda, estaba tan avergonzado… ¡se había sonrojado! ¡delante de ella! Aunque por suerte la chica era lo suficientemente despistada como para no darse cuenta de que su aumento de feromonas era culpa suya.

— Está bien, salgamos fuera.―dijo James en voz baja, ahora mismo él también necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

— ¡Bien! ―exclamó Lily feliz saltando de la cama al suelo para empezar a ponerse los zapatos, James se quedó a su lado en silencio ya que aún necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más para perder el tono rojo que su cara había adquirido. Sin embargo, Lily se puso a tirar de su brazo. ―Vamos Potter.

— ¡Ya voy! ―exclamó el merodeador poniéndose los zapatos de mala gana al escuchar como la pelirroja volvía a llamarlo por su apellido; ya había conseguido lo que quería, ¿por qué iba a seguir llamándolo con confianza? Bufó molesto y cogió la varita de encima de la mesa, luego caminó hacia la puerta y ambos salieron de la habitación. ―¿Y a dónde quiere ir su majestad?

— Vamos al lago a tomar el sol. ―contestó la chica ignorando el tono sarcástico de su compañero, James hizo una mueca pero siguió caminando.

Ambos atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y siguieron por los pasillos, se cruzaron con unos cuantos alumnos de Griffindor que los observaron divertidos antes de ponerse a cuchichear entre ellos, James se quedó mirándolos pero decidió que era mejor ignorarlos; no obstante no pudo ignorar al cuarto grupito de estudiantes que los miraban para luego ponerse a susurrar algo que hartó a James y se puso a lanzarles hechizos lo que provocó una discusión con la pelirroja como era de esperarse. Tras lanzarse acusaciones sobre quién era más infantil e intercambiar un sinfín de insultos ambos tuvieron que guardar silencio tras ver como la cadena menguaba. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago vieron como gran parte del alumnado había decidido hacer lo mismo que ellos por lo que todos los jardines de Hogwarts estaban llenos de alumnos y parejas que disfrutaban de una tarde de picnic. Sin mediar palabra con la pelirroja James se dejó caer en el suelo y se tumbó sobre el césped obligando a Lily a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿No vamos a dar una vuelta por la orilla? ―preguntó Lily con ilusión, James gruñó y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. ―Aburrido.

La pareja se quedó un largo rato en silencio, Lily saludó a unos cuantos compañeros de clase que habían tenido la misma idea que ella; no obstante ninguno se quedó hablando con ella mucho tiempo ya que James les lanzaba miradas asesinas en cuanto la pelirroja se despistaba provocando que todos huyesen despavoridos; la única pareja con la que Lily pudo tener una conversación más larga fue con Frank y Alice, dos alumnos de Griffindor que parecían bastante divertidos ante las miradas asesinas del merodeador.

— ¡Deja de espantar a mis amigos!―exclamó Lily pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo en cuanto Alice y Frank se marcharon, James gruñó de nuevo y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja que aburrida se puso a arrancar la hierba. ―¡Mira allí está Charlie!

James se puso en pie de golpe y miró espantado hacia los alrededores, tiró de la cadena y obligó a Lily a ponerse en pie.

— ¡Rápido, huyamos! ―exclamó James mirando como un paranoico a todos lados, Lily levantó una ceja y dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

— Vamos hacia allí, seguramente ella se quede sentada por aquí. ―comentó Lily señalando hacia la orilla del lago, James asintió para comenzar a caminar a toda velocidad hacia dónde la pelirroja indicaba.

Una vez que llegaron a la orilla del lago, Lily se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies desnudos dentro mientras se ponía a tararear; James por su parte se había puesto a buscar la silueta de Charlotte para tenerla bien localizada por si debía huir, al no encontrarla se giró hacia la pelirroja a la que encontró dando pequeños saltitos dentro del agua.

— Me has engañado.―murmuró James cruzándose de brazos y levantando las cejas.

— Solo un poquito.―contestó la pelirroja colocando las manos tras su espalda y balanceándose sobre sus tobillos, James se llevó las manos a la cabeza y bufó molesto. ―¡Ay Potter no seas aguafiestas!

— Aguafiestas ¿yo?―preguntó James quitándose el suéter y la corbata para lanzarlas lejos de ellos al igual que los zapatos, también se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y se arremangó los pantalones. ―Vas a enterarte de con quién estás hablando, Evans.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y luego se centró en James que se había metido dentro del agua y se había puesto a dar saltos a su alrededor. La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida y dio una patada al agua que salpicó al castaño que dejo de dar saltos y la miró con cara de psicópata.

— Evans, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer.―murmuró James con voz maligna tirando de la cadena para poder coger a Lily entre sus brazos; con ella gritándole insultos caminó hasta que el agua le llegó por la mitad del pecho momento que decidió que era el apropiado para sumergirse.

— ¿¡Estás loco! ―espetó Lily cuando pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, la pelirroja había pasado las piernas alrededor de la cadera de éste y lo fulminaba con la mirada; James en respuesta sacudió la cabeza y se retiró el pelo de la cara ya que tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas sosteniendo a la pelirroja.

— Dijiste que era un aguafiestas, la culpa es tuya.―comentó James en tono divertido, ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de extender la mano derecha y echarle agua a la cara por lo que James decidió echarse hacia adelante para darle una ahogadilla a la pelirroja que para evitarlo se agarró a su cuello mientras gritaba que no. ―¿Quién es el aburrido ahora?

— ¡Tú! ―chilló Lily para luego enroscarse de nuevo alrededor de su cuello, el chico al ver que no iba a conseguir ahogarla a ella sola decidió sumergirlos a ambos, una vez que regresaron a la superficie Lily se retiró el pelo de la cara e hizo lo mismo con James que la miró extrañado. ―Está bien, admito que no eres un aburrido.

Lily miró fijamente a los ojos de James y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de arriba abajo, eso de bañarse en el lago en pleno mes de marzo por muy buen tiempo que hiciese no era buena idea ¿por qué era por eso que sentía temblar su cuerpo, cierto? Miró hacia los lados y desenroscó sus piernas de la cadera del castaño dispuesta a separarse de él, pero James seguía sujetándola.

— Potter, quiero bajar.―murmuró Lily fijándose en que el castaño volvía a mirarla de forma extraña, si no fuese imposible juraría que el chico se debatía entre besarla o no, agitó la cabeza borrando esa inverosímil idea su cabeza; definitivamente el agua fría le había congelado las neuronas. Sin embargo, otro detalle captó su atención, la camisa de James al estar mojada dejaba ver su pecho por lo que horrorizada miró hacia su camisa y vio que pasaba lo mismo, su sujetador rojo de encajes se veía perfectamente; ¡así que era eso lo que Potter miraba! ¡Y ella creyendo que quería besarla!

Irritada y avergonzada en la misma proporción se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho tratando de taparse mientras que con la derecha abofeteó a James que salió de su trance y la soltó de golpe.

— ¿¡Y ahora qué demonios te pasa!―gritó James frustrado al ver como la pelirroja caminaba furiosa hacia la orilla del lago, el castaño bastante confuso la siguió y la agarró de la muñeca obligándola a darse la vuelta. ―¡Evans! ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

— ¡Porque eres un maldito salido y pervertido y degenerado…y pervertido! ―exclamó ella furiosa soltándose de su mano.

— ¿Pero de que cojones hablas? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ―ante el comentario del merodeador Lily se dio la vuelta enfadada y colocó los brazos en jarra sobre su cintura por lo que James pudo ver con todo detalle cómo era el sujetador que la pelirroja llevaba. ―Evans… rojo… encajes…rojo.

— ¡Mierda! ―Lily se llevó de nuevo las manos al pecho para cubrirse, James tosió avergonzado y miró hacia el cielo mientras contaba hasta un millón para intentar que sus feromonas disminuyesen por segunda vez en la misma tarde.

Lily una vez fuera del agua se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas escondiendo no sólo su pecho sino también su rostro. Estaba tan avergonzada que sentía sus mejillas arder, después de eso no podría volver a mirar a Potter a la cara, al menos no sin que le diesen ganas de abofetearlo. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a volver a la torre de Griffindor sin crear un espectáculo? Estornudó tres veces seguidas y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, estúpido Potter, si se ponía enferma sería su culpa. Despegó la cabeza de sus rodillas y miró hacia el frente, de la nada sintió como alguien le metía la cabeza dentro de un suéter.

— Póntelo. ―ordenó James con voz firme sin mirarla, Lily se quitó el suéter y lo tiró sobre el césped.

— No quiero.―se negó la pelirroja, volviendo a estornudar de nuevo.―No quiero nada de un pervertido como tú.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para llegar al dormitorio sin que nadie te vea? ―preguntó James con interés enarcando una ceja y recogiendo su suéter del suelo.

— Me quedaré aquí quieta hasta que mi ropa se seque.―contestó ella no muy convencida, James recogió su suéter del suelo y se lo colocó a la fuerza para luego levantarla y cogerla como si fuese un saco de patatas. ―¡Que haces! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

— Si te dejó aquí cogerás una pulmonía y luego me echarás la culpa a mí, como siempre.―protestó James mientras Lily lo insultaba y pataleaba.―Dirás: "Potter estoy enferma por tu culpa".

James imitó la voz de Lily haciendo que ella se enfadase aún más y se dedicase a insultarlo de todas las formas posibles.

— ¡Deja de farfullar!―ordenó James furioso atravesando la entrada de Hogwarts.

— Bájame y me callo.―propuso Lily agitando la mano que tenía esposada, al ver que el chico no le hacía caso decidió usar la misma táctica que había empleado para convencerlo de ir al lago. ―James, James, James… bájame…James, James.

En maldita hora Sirius le dijo que tenía que llamarlo por el nombre para que le hiciera caso. En cuanto viese al pelinegro iban a tener algo más que palabras, todavía no había olvidado que el muy desgraciado se había metido en la cama con ellos; Lily siguió llamándolo durante un buen rato hasta que aburrido la depositó en el suelo.

— ¡¿Contenta? ―preguntó James casi a gritos, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de Griffindor.

— ¿Por qué está el suelo mojado? ―los dos alumnos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar la voz de Argus Filch no muy lejos. ―Cómo pille a los responsables de este desastre los encadenaré de los pulgares.

— ¡Corre! ―instó James comenzando a correr al escuchar acercarse pasos cada vez más cercanos, Lily por primera vez en su vida no cuestionó al castaño y obedeció sin chistar lo que el chico le había dicho. Sin embargo, ella no era tan veloz como James y tras tropezarse en cinco ocasiones acabó cayendo al suelo de bruces y haciendo que James perdiese el equilibrio.

— Evans eres una torpe.―se quejó el merodeador acercándose a ella y ayudándola a incorporarse.

— Sé que estáis cerca.―dijo Filch para luego reírse estrepitosamente; por lo que Lily miró horrorizada a James, ella era prefecta no podía permitir que la castigaran; miró la cadena que la unía con Potter, bueno no quería que la castigase Filch, ¡le daba miedo!.

— ¡Levanta rápido! ―apresuró James jalando de Lily, escucharon las pisadas de Filch cada vez más cerca por lo que la pelirroja preocupada se agarró a su brazo.

— No nos va a dar tiempo. ―dijo Lily inquietada, el castaño no dijo nada pero la pelirroja tenía razón; lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era esconderse y rezar porque Filch no los descubriese; sin embargo, aún tenían el problema de crear un rastro falso de agua en otra dirección. Por suerte a escasos metros divisó a unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin, con un ágil movimiento sacó la varita del bolsillo y le lanzó un hechizo dejando a los tres chicos empapados, a continuación se escondió junto con Lily tras una estatua. ―Ahora mantente calladita.

— ¿Acabas de lanzarle un hechizo a esos pobres chicos?―preguntó Lily en susurros, James asintió y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ―¿Pero y si los coge Filch? Los castigará por nuestra culpa.

— Mejor ellos que nosotros.―contestó James susurrando al igual que ella. ―Y ahora cállate.

— ¿Pero cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia ni corazón?

— Evans, cómo no te calles Filch nos descubrirá a nosotros y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los slytherins.―dijo James viendo la figura del celador al otro lado de la estatua.

— Que no nos pille, que no nos pille.―murmuraba la pelirroja nerviosa con los dedos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. ―Que no nos pille, por favor.

— Que te calles de una vez. ―ordenó James frustrado mirándola fijamente pero ella siguió rogando en voz baja que no los descubriesen por lo que el castaño se giró hacia ella. ―¡Shh!

— Esto es culpa tuya, si no fueras tan pretencioso no tendría que estar todos los días echándote la bronca y entonces no nos hubieran encadenado, no te hubiera obligado a ir al lago, no nos hubiéramos metido dentro del lago y no estaríamos aquí mojados y escon…

Pero Lily no pudo seguir quejándose ya que los labios de James estaban sobre los suyos impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna. Parpadeó sorprendida por el suave contacto de los labios del chico pero enseguida correspondió el beso; pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y gimió ligeramente al sentir cómo él profundizaba el beso aún más. No podía creerlo, estaba besando a Potter, ¡estaba besando a James Potter! ¡Oh dios, estaba besando a Potter! ¡y le gustaba! ¡le gustaba mucho! Tenía un problema muy muy grave… apartó las manos del cuello del castaño y las bajo hasta su pecho para empezar a empujarlo pero él la ignoró y la arrinconó aún más contra la pared. Lily siguió empujándolo para apartarlo de ella a pesar de que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo le rogaba porque hiciese todo lo contrario. Finalmente James se separó con lentitud de ella y la observó con ojos brillantes, se revolvió el pelo y sonrió con picardía. Lily por su parte evitó mirarlo a los ojos; estaba avergonzada, sonrojada y aún sentía la calidez de los labios de James sobre ella.

— Hasta que te callas. ―murmuró James apartándole los mechones de la cara y acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla.

¡Qué! ¿La había besado sólo para hacerla callar? Estaba tan…tan…enfadada, no esa no era la palabra, estaba furiosa, ¡sí, furiosa! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besarla así, tan apasionadamente de repente sólo para hacerla callar? ¿Eso podía hacerlo con todas? Agitó la cabeza, le daba igual lo que hiciese con las otras. Le dio un fuerte empujón y lo apartó de su camino.

— Evans. ―escuchó a James llamarla pero ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando. ―Evans, espera.

— ¡Déjame en paz Potter!―gritó Lily de mal humor asustando a James que se rascó la nuca preocupado sin saber qué hacer, la pelirroja siguió caminando pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que aún llevaba puesto el suéter del chico, como pudo se lo quitó y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. ―¡Y toma tu estúpido suéter!

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al dormitorio, y una vez allí Lily pronunció la palabra "ducha" antes de encerrarse dando un portazo en el baño. La pelirroja salió veinte minutos más tarde, ignoró las protestas de James sobre todo lo que había tardado y se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta del baño. James por su parte dio otro portazo al entrar en el baño. Lily se recostó y sobre la pared y suspiró, le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada aunque sin lugar a dudas estaba enfadada; enfadada con Potter por haberla besado y enfadada consigo misma porque le había gustado. Tosió con fuerza y estornudó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Lily? ―preguntó Remus nada más entrar por la puerta y escucharla estornudar, la pelirroja levantó el dedo pulgar de forma afirmativa; sin embargo volvió a toser por lo que el chico se acercó a ella y le entregó un pañuelo.

— Gracias.―murmuró Lily sonándose con fuerza, Remus se sentó a su lado y la examinó; la pelirroja volvió a toser con fuerza y sintió como la vista se le nublaba momentáneamente. ―Me duele la cabeza.

— Estas un poco colorada, puede que tengas algo de fiebre.―comunicó el merodeador tomándole la temperatura, Lily se sonó de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus. Ya podría ser Potter como Remus, él si que sabía tratar a una chica, y era tan majo y adorable, era el chico perfecto.―Deberías echarte una siesta, te vendrá bien.

— Esto es culpa de Potter, me tiró al lago, es un chalado.―masculló la pelirroja soñolienta haciendo que Remus a su lado sonriera, Lily bostezó y se acurrucó sobre Remus. ―Lo odio, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

— Eso dices ahora, mañana estarás gritándole como siempre.―comentó Remus con diversión, pero ella movió la cabeza negándolo. Remus movió la cabeza y se fijó en que Lily estaba prácticamente dormida sobre él, por lo que volvió a ponerle la mano sobre la frente. Lily tenía fiebre, pero por suerte James saldría en breve ya que la cadena había empezado a brillar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ―inquirió James en cuanto vio a Remus, el castaño frunció el ceño al ver a Lily recostada sobre él. ―¿Y por qué estáis tan juntitos?

— Lily tiene fiebre, creo que deberías dejar que descansase durante un par de horas.―aconsejó Remus poniéndose en pie con cuidado para luego agacharse y con cuidado tomar a la pelirroja entre sus brazos; James al verlo lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a él dispuesto a arrebatarle a la chica de sus brazos.

— Vale, ya me encargo yo de ella.―dijo James cogiendo a Lily de los brazos de Remus que levantó una ceja sorprendido por el comportamiento del castaño.

— Remus…―murmuró Lily entre sueños por lo que James apretó con fuerza su agarre sobre ella, la chica se puso a toser para a continuación agarrarse a la camisa de James.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?―preguntó Remus en voz baja viendo como James caminaba con Lily en sus brazos y la depositaba con cuidado sobre su cama.

— No gracias, ya puedo yo solo. ―contestó James de mal humor y arropando a la pelirroja, Remus se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ellos.

— Voy al gran comedor a traeros comida.―Remus apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de James antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el dormitorio; el castaño por su parte se sentó al lado de Lily en la cama y le colocó la mano en la frente; por desgracia Remus tenía razón, Lily tenía bastante fiebre.

— Estúpido Potter.―susurró la pelirroja para después toser y darse la vuelta hacia él; James levantó una ceja y sonrió divertido para después ponerse de rodillas y apoyar las manos sobre la cama y así poder contemplarla mejor.

— Estás enamorada de mí, lo sé.―dijo James cogiéndola de la mano y apartándole los mechones que tenía sobre la cara.―Y no voy a parar hasta que lo admitas.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y llegamos a la recta final! James por fin es consciente de lo que siente por Lily y ella... bueno.. ella esta empeñada en que quiere a Remus, que le vamos a hacer si es así de testaruda. Como ya dije esta es la recta final, pues el domingo ya los separan, lo que quiere decir que quedan dos capitulos más, como mucho tres más... para terminarla.**

**Muchisimas gracias a Diane Potter , LaDOTT (como ves ya tuvieron muchos mas encuentros... incluso se besaron), a fucking veela,Zarii Kdna, panchypotter, FandHPyYugi13, JinP, Rebe-girlprongs , DianaPB (como ya dije la historia acabará en cuanto llegue a domigo, la verdad es que nunca pense hacerla para que durase mas), Candy Black y Nukire. Muchas gracias a todas vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz! ^_^**

**Los reviews son bien recibidos! ^_^**

**Zara Potter-Black.**


	7. Sábado

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la multimillonaria J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Capitulo 7. Sábado.**

Tosió y se dio la vuelta, tenía tanta hambre…abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró que estaba sola en la cama. _¿Y Potter?_ Lily se sentó en la cama y entonces lo vio, el castaño estaba durmiendo a su lado apoyado sobre la cama. _¿Qué hacía él ahí?_ Intentó hacer memoria, pero lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando con Remus y que éste le dijese que tenía fiebre. Preocupada se llevó la mano a la frente y comprobó que su temperatura era normal, ¿habría estado Potter velando por ella toda la noche? Sintió un hormigueó de felicidad recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero enseguida descartó la idea. Potter no era el tipo de chico que se quedaba una noche en vela preocupado por el bienestar de alguien y mucho menos iba a hacer eso por ella.

Lily se acercó a él y con cuidado de no despertarlo le quitó las gafas y las colocó sobre la mesa. Visto así, James Potter no solo era guapo sino que le parecía tierno, adorable y le daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. ¡Pero qué demonios pensaba! Él era Potter, era arrogante y egocéntrico no tierno y adorable. Volvió a acercarse a él y lo contempló en silencio, a lo largo de los años sus facciones habían dejado de ser las de un niño y se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, por no mencionar cómo besaba. Avergonzada se llevó las manos a los labios, ¡se habían besado! ¡y le había correspondido! Pero el sentimiento de vergüenza fue rápidamente sustituido por la ira, ese chico la había besado sólo para hacerla callar. El muy desvergonzado había atentado contra sus labios, no era más que un maldito pervertido, salido, egoísta, narcisista, degenerado y lo odiaba con toda su alma.

— Odioso Potter, ojalá se te caiga el pelo y te quedes calvo.―murmuró la pelirroja abrazando la almohada, luego miró hacia James y al verlo dormir con tanta tranquilidad sonrió con malicia y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza con la almohada. ―¡Potter despierta!

— Veo que ya estás totalmente recuperada.―saludó James entre bostezos, el chico se estiró y se puso en pie bajo la atenta mirada de Lily. El castaño recogió sus gafas de la mesa y se las puso, a continuación se sentó en la cama frente a la pelirroja y le colocó la mano en la frente. ―Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder y le pegó un fuerte almohadazo para apartarlo de ella.

— ¿¡Que haces pervertido!―gritó la pelirroja con furia, James suspiró consternado y se puso en pie. ―Mantente bien alejado de mí.

— Ahora dices eso, pero mientras dormías no parabas de llamarme.―ante el comentario de James, la pelirroja abrió la boca escandalizada y abrazó la almohada mientras repetía una y otra vez que eso no podía ser cierto.

James sonrió con maldad, era cierto que lo había nombrado un par de veces mientras dormía aunque para su desgracia personal su nombre siempre iba acompañado de algún insulto, pero eso no tenía porque decírselo a ella.

— Eso no es cierto. ―dijo finalmente la pelirroja en voz alta.

— Sí que lo es.―canturreó James sentándose en la cama pero a una distancia prudencial de la pelirroja, no tenía ganas de que le pegase de nuevo. ―Tu subconsciente te está diciendo a gritos que me amas, deberías escucharlo.

— ¡Mi subconsciente no me está diciendo nada! ¡Y mucho menos que te quiero! ―gritó la pelirroja con furia fulminando al castaño que la admiraba divertido.

— ¡Pelirroja lo que estéis haciendo hacedlo en silencio que son las tres de la mañana! ―chilló Sirius llamándoles la atención.

— ¡No estamos haciendo nada! ¡Ni haremos nada nunca!―gritó Lily escondiendo su rostro tras la almohada para esconder su sonrojo, al cabo de unos segundos asomó la cabeza con vergüenza y miró hacia James con cara de niña buena. ―Potter, tengo hambre.

— Lo suponía. ―el castaño se agachó y sacó una bandeja con un plato sobre el que había una tapa, lo depositó sobre la cama frente a Lily y levantó la tapa dejando al descubierto un zumo de naranja y dos sándwiches. ―¡Tachan!

— ¡Comida! ―exclamó la pelirroja con felicidad soltando la almohada para coger un trozo de sándwich, James en silencio se acercó a ella hasta quedar sentado a su lado. ―¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ¿No habrás torturado a algún elfo?

La pelirroja lo miró horrorizada pero James negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo del zumo de naranja luego se dispuso a coger un trozo de sándwich pero ella le dio un manotazo y lo obligó a dejarlo en el plato.

— Venga Evans, ¿no me vas a dejar ni un poco? ―preguntó James, ella movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y cogió otro trozo. ―Glotona.

Lily le enseñó la lengua pero siguió comiendo en silencio. Una vez que terminó de comer, se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama no sin antes vendarle los ojos y atar James que se empeñaba en ayudarla a cambiarse el muy pervertido. Dobló su uniforme y lo colocó sobre el baúl del castaño, escuchó a James bostezar y le luego se puso a saludarla, el muy desgraciado se había quitado la venda de los ojos. Arqueó una ceja molesta, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? Pero otro detalle le llamó aún más la atención, la cadena que los unía había crecido, y lo había hecho bastante; de hecho creía que media lo mismo que cuando Dumbledore lanzó el hechizo.

— Potter, mira la cadena.―indicó Lily tomando la cadena de plata entre sus manos y acercándose al castaño que estaba intentando desatarse con la boca.

— Que raro. ―masculló el castaño al comprobar lo que le indicaba la pelirroja. ―¿Qué hiciste Evans?

— ¿Yo? Nada. ―aseguró la pelirroja soltando la cadena para ponerse a desatar al castaño, una vez que estuvo suelto James se puso a examinar la cadena concienzudamente tratando de buscar una explicación.―Ahora solo tenemos que aguantar sin discutir para mantenerla así durante los dos días que nos quedan.

James gruñó y soltó la cadena con enfado.

— ¡Dos días! Dos días y podré regresar a mi dormitorio.―comentó Lily con felicidad sentándose en la cama y aplaudiendo con alegría, James se mantuvo en silencio y se tumbó al lado de la pelirroja. ―¿No estás contento Potter? Por fin se acaba este horrible castigo.

— Claro, estoy contentísimo.―habló James con voz apagada y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja que lo miró extrañada por su comportamiento pero no dijo nada; no esperaba que diese brincos de alegría pero al menos si esperaba que estuviese más contento.

Lily se tumbó al lado del chico y miró al techo, cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse pero apenas tenía sueño por lo que volvió a abrirlos. James seguía tumbado a su lado dándole la espalda, ¿por qué parecía que estaba enfadado? Se acercó a él y le dio con el dedo índice en la espalda.

— Potter, ¿estás dormido? ―al no escuchar respuesta volvió a golpearlo.

— ¿Qué quieres Evans? ―preguntó James de mal humor sin darse la vuelta.

— No puedo dormir.―dijo Lily golpeando la espalda de James hasta que el aludido se dio la vuelta quedando frente a los ojos verdes de Lily que lo miraban con curiosidad; James tragó hondo, la pelirroja estaba a escasos centímetros de él y lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ―preguntó levantando una ceja molesto.

— No sé, podríamos hacer algo para distraerme hasta que tenga sueño.―opinó Lily centrando su mirada verde en los ojos café de James que brillaban con malicia, algo que no le gustó a la pelirroja para nada.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo que tengamos…

Pero antes de que James terminase la frase Lily abrió la boca escandalizada y le dio un empujón haciéndolo caer de la cama. ¡Cómo podía siquiera llegar a pensar que ella estaba proponiendo "eso"! Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, debía de estar tan roja que su pelo y su cara sería uno. De repente escuchó una fuerte carcajada procedente del suelo, se asomó y se encontró al castaño retorciéndose en el suelo de risa. Indignada cogió la manta y la almohada y las lanzó sobre él.

— Esta noche duermes en el suelo, ¡estúpido Potter salido!. ―gritó Lily sin importarle que pudiera despertar a los demás, James dejó de reírse y se puso a recoger lo que la pelirroja había tirado. ―¡Yo no… yo no…! ¡Tú estás loco! ¡Antes muerta a dejar que te me acerques!

James suspiró y tras recoger la manta y la almohada las colocó sobre la cama; sin embargo Lily las volvió a tirar. Fulminó a la pelirroja y apoyó los brazos sobre la cama dejándola a ella justo en el medio.

— ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería todo si reconocieras de una vez que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí?. ―dijo James con voz seria.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorada ti! ―espetó Lily con furia, James entrecerró los ojos molesto y acercó su rostro al de ella, Lily por su parte le dio un empujón y se apartó de él.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué sueñas todas las noches conmigo y tratas de llamar mi atención por todos los medios? Por no mencionar que esta tarde me rogabas porque tuviéramos una cita.―recordó James revolviéndose el pelo, la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada. ―Me quieres y mucho.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico? ¡No todas las mujeres del universo van detrás de ti! ―chilló la pelirroja haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

— Puede que no todas, pero tú sí.―fanfarroneó James gateando hasta la pelirroja.

— ¡Que yo no estoy enamorada de ti! ―gritó Lily con frustración alejándose de él.

— Sí que lo estás.―respondió James divertido sujetándola del brazo para evitar que se cayese de espaldas de la cama, la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina e intentó soltarse de él pero James se limitó a sonreír de forma seductora y atraerla hacia él para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, ¿me oyes? Eres el mago más creído, narcisista, egocéntrico y odioso que existe. ―murmuró Lily en voz baja mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco. ―Te odio, te odio, te odio.

— ¡Ya deja de murmurar! ¡Me pones de los nervios! ―ordenó James con voz firme, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada e intentó zafarse de su agarre de nuevo pero para desgracia de la pelirroja el merodeador no pensaba soltarla tan fácilmente.

Lily agitó el brazo una vez más pero no consiguió liberarse del castaño; enfadada y molesta miró hacia James para encontrarse al merodeador observándola fijamente. No obstante, la mirada del castaño no le transmitía la ternura de las otras veces, esta vez la observaba con tristeza y a la vez tenía un brillo de ¿desesperación? Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser eso. Siguió la mano de James con la mirada para ver cómo dejaba de apretar con fuerza su brazo y la deslizaba hasta la de ella para luego entrelazar sus dedos. Parpadeó confundida, era extraño que él hiciese eso voluntariamente. Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes en el chico que estaba frente a ella y que últimamente se comportaba de manera tan extraña.

— No estoy enamorada de ti.―susurró la pelirroja sonando un poco indecisa, James asintió y con la mano que tenía libre le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara y se lo colocó tras la oreja; Lily sintió la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio nerviosa. No le gustaba, James Potter no le gustaba, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?. ―A mí me gusta Remus.

Vio una pequeña ráfaga de ira en los ojos del castaño antes de que se abalanzase sobre ella y la besase apasionadamente. Lily recibió el beso por sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación y responder con la misma intensidad; si el beso de la tarde había sido dulce, recatado y comedido, éste estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Fogoso, salvaje y descontrolado, esas eran las tres palabras con las que se podía describir a James Potter en esos momentos. Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, lo estaba volviendo a hacer, ¡estaba besando a Potter por segunda en menos de veinticuatro horas! ¿¡Pero que andaba mal con ella!

Sintió las cálidas manos del castaño sobre su piel y toda su conciencia regresó a ella de golpe. Si no detenía eso ahora, sólo sabe Dios qué pasaría. Poco a poco, y con todo su cuerpo exigiéndole lo contrario, fue alejándose de James. Una vez que se separaron el chico se revolvió el pelo frenéticamente y ella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué… por qué… a qué ha venido eso? ―preguntó Lily tartamudeando.

— ¡Bueno tú dijiste que teníamos que hacer algo para que te distrajeras hasta que te diera sueño de nuevo!. ―explicó el castaño a gritos para después golpearse la frente con la mano por ser tan idiota como para haber dicho semejante gilipollez; la ira de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar y tras pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro lo insultó de todas las formas posibles. ―¡No murmures!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!―gritó la pelirroja con furia haciendo que James cerrase la boca cohibido, había metido la pata pero bien; Lily dio un salto y se tumbó en el suelo dónde había tirado anteriormente la manta y la almohada.

— ¿Evans qué haces? ―preguntó el castaño en voz baja al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo y dándole la espalda, la pelirroja volteó momentáneamente para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

— No pienso dormir en la misma cama que un degenerado.―murmuró la pelirroja, James suspiró antes de ponerse en pie.

— Está bien, yo dormiré en el suelo. ―James se agachó y le apartó la manta a Lily de encima, pero ella se la quitó de las manos, se tapó con ella y se dio la vuelta. ―Evans, el suelo está frío y tuviste fiebre hasta hace unos momentos. No es buena idea que duermas ahí.

— Me importa un comino lo que tú creas que es buena o mala idea. No pienso volver a dormir en tu cama y mucho menos contigo.―James puso los ojos en blanco y respiró hondo, eso se lo tenía merecido por no pensar antes de hablar; se acercó a Lily y con cuidado la cogió en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama. ―¡Qué haces! ¡Te dije que no iba a dormir en la cama!

— ¡Y yo te digo que yo dormiré en el suelo! Así que no seas terca y acuéstate en la cama.―gritó James envolviendo a Lily con las sábanas para evitar que se moviese y se tirase al suelo. ―Y no te preocupes, pasaré la noche en el suelo.

— Mas te vale, estúpido Potter pervertido.―susurró la pelirroja dándole la espalda a James que tras respirar hondo se recostó sobre el frío suelo sin parar de recriminarse una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido.

* * *

><p>James sonrió al ver como la pelirroja ronroneaba un poco antes de acurrucarse aún más sobre él; había tenido que esperar dos horas para asegurarse de que cuando volviese a la cama Lily estuviese profundamente dormida, pero la espera había merecido la pena.<p>

La chica reposaba dormida sobre su brazo y abrazada a él aunque claro, ella no era consciente de eso.

— Quieres a James, quieres a James.―susurró el castaño en el oído de la pelirroja, puede que si le mandaba mensajes subliminales mientras dormía al final acababa aceptando que lo quería.

Llevaba los últimos quince minutos susurrándole cosas agradables sobre él esperando que cuando se despertase tuviese una mejor imagen suya, no esperaba que nada más despertarse le declarase su amor y se abalanzase sobre él pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que se le pasase el enfado por su estúpido comentario.

Pero es que la culpa había sido de ella, si no se empeñara en negar que estaba enamorada de él y en asegurar que le gustaba Remus no le hubiese dado ese ridículo ataque de celos y no la hubiese besado con esa ira. Era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba algo así, pero fue escuchar de boca de Lily las palabras "me gusta Remus" y sentir como una inexplicable rabia se apoderaba de él. ¿Por qué no entendía de una vez por todas que ella era para él y para nadie más? Vio como Lily fruncía el ceño durante unos segundos y luego se relajaba.

— Maldito Potter pervertido.―masculló la pelirroja dándose la vuelta, James levantó las cejas intrigado antes de abrazarla por detrás, ¿qué demonios soñaba para llamarlo siempre pervertido? Esa pregunta lo tenía intrigado desde hacía días. ―Te odio.

El castaño soltó una risita antes de levantar la cabeza y darle un beso en la mejilla, su pelirroja era tan adorable durmiendo. Escuchó voces al otro lado e inmediatamente cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido, si sus amigos estaban despiertos en breve se despertaría la fierecilla hiperactiva que dormía con él y era mejor que ella creyese que estaba dormido.

— Míralos, son tan adorables.―comentó Sirius apoyándose sobre la cama, luego volteó hacia Peter. ―¿Crees que Evans me deje dormir esta noche con ella? Al fin y al cabo es su última noche con nosotros.

James tensó la mandíbula, como a Sirius se le ocurriese dormir esa noche con ellos lo mataría.

— Si James te escucha diciendo eso te mata. ―opinó Peter con seriedad. ―Mira, ya se está despertando, te apuesto cinco sickles a que se pone a gritar y a insultar a James.

— Yo digo que se pone roja, luego lo golpea y lo tira de la cama.―dijo Sirius estrechando la mano de Peter. Ambos chicos se agacharon y se pusieron a observar con diversión a Lily que tras bostezar se había dado la vuelta de nuevo para quedar mirando de frente a James.

Lily se rascó el cuello, estaba tan cómoda en la cama; si fuera por ella se quedaría ahí todo el día. ¿Y si lo hacía? De todas formas era sábado, no tenían clase, podía quedarse ahí hasta medio día, sin embargo le llamó la atención el sentir el peso de unas manos sobre sus costillas. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse frente a ella y muy muy cerca el rostro de James, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca? Sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba sobre las mejillas y enfadada le dio un fuerte empujón para hacerlo caer al suelo.

— ¡Ay! ―se quejó James desde el suelo.

— ¡Eres un… un… un…mentiroso! ¡Eso! ¡Además de salido y pervertido y degenerado, eres un mentiroso! ―chilló la pelirroja histérica de pie sobre la cama y farfullando más insultos. ―¡Dijiste que ibas a pasar la noche en el suelo!

— Ya, pero el suelo es incómodo y no podía dormir. ―dijo James poniéndose en pie al lado de la cama para permitir que ella siguiese dando vueltas mientras seguía insultándolo. ―Venga Evans, si en el fondo adoras dormir conmigo.

— ¡No!

— Claro que sí, es normal que te guste dormir con la persona a la que quieres.―Lily lanzó un grito de frustración mientras James la observaba divertido, si seguía forzándola al final tendría que admitirlo.

— Lily me alegro que estés recuperada.―saludó Remus con una tímida sonrisa, la pelirroja dio pequeños saltos en la cama para llegar hasta donde estaba Remus pero James tiró de la cadena haciendo caer a la chica sobre la cama e impidiéndole llegar hasta su amigo. ―Nos tuviste bastante preocupados.

— Sobre todo a James.―susurró Sirius a Peter pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Lily lo escuchase, la pelirroja lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia el castaño que estaba recogiendo las mantas y la almohada del suelo.―Se negaba a dormir hasta que no te hubiese bajado la fiebre.

— ¿En serio? ―preguntó Lily a Sirius en voz baja, el pelinegro asintió.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuráis vosotros dos?―inquirió James enarcando una ceja, le molestaba que Lily tuviese tanta confianza con Sirius y a él solo le dedicase insultos.

— Black me está contando lo preocupado que estabas por mí.―respondió Lily con maldad mientras Sirius a su lado levantaba el dedo pulgar hacia James como si hubiese hecho algo genial; el merodeador por su parte le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo. ―Aunque sinceramente no me creo ni una sola palabra. Potter preocupado por mí, eso suena a chiste.

Peter y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras James suspiraba consternado y se masajeaba la sien.

— Por cierto Lily, ¿me acompañas está tarde a hacer las rondas?―preguntó Remus al salir del baño, la pelirroja enseguida asintió emocionada.

— ¡Claro! ―gritó Lily para luego sonrojarse y bajar la mirada avergonzada por ser tan efusiva, se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta Remus. ―¿Cuándo quieres ir a hacer las rondas?

— ¡Eh, un momento! ―gritó James captando la atención de ambos prefectos al colocarse en medio, si creían que iba a permitir que Lily pasase toda una tarde con Remus estaban muy equivocados, prefería intoxicarse y permanecer toda la tarde en la enfermería antes que dejar que la pelirroja tuviese algo similar a una cita con Remus. ―Evans no va a hacer las rondas contigo, búscate a otra prefecta.

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo voy con Remus me da igual lo que tú digas! ―gritó Lily golpeándolo en el pecho con el dedo, el castaño la ignoró y volteó hacia Remus.

— Estamos esposados, ¿recuerdas? Y yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que Evans no va a ir contigo.―dijo James, Remus se encogió de hombros y se puso a hacer la cama, James contento porque su amigo no protestase se dio la vuelta para encarar a una enfadada pelirroja que lo miraba con los ojos en llamas y con los brazos cruzados. ―No vas a ir, me da igual como te pongas.

— Pero…―trató de quejarse la pelirroja.

— He dicho no y es no. ―sentenció James con voz seria y obligando a la pelirroja a caminar hacia el baño, Lily le enseñó la lengua al castaño en cuanto éste se dio la vuelta y se puso a murmurar insultos contra su persona. ―¡Que no murmures joder!

* * *

><p>Lily se apoyó sobre la torre de libros que había construido y miró hacia James, el castaño la había obligado a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca ya que según él tenía que hacer un importante trabajo pero sinceramente creía que le había tomado el pelo. Potter se había pasado más de una hora sin pasar de página y garabateaba en el pergamino posibles jugadas de quiddich. Bostezó aburrida y se rascó la nariz.<p>

— Potter, me aburro.―se quejó mirando fijamente hacia el castaño que en esos momentos miraba al techo con la pluma sobre el bigote. ―¡Potter!

— Ya te escuché Evans.―James tomó la pluma entre sus manos y se puso a balancearse en la silla, de reojo observó como Lily refunfuñaba por lo que no pudo evitar reírse divertido.

— Si todo lo que tenías que hacer era garabatear jugadas podíamos haber ido con Remus.―susurró la pelirroja enfadada, James dejó de balancearse y la miró molesto.

— No, eso no era todo lo que tenía planeado hacer.―el castaño se puso en pie y obligó a la pelirroja a seguirlo.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, Lily miró hacia James, éste sonrió y tras hacerle una reverencia le indicó a la pelirroja que saliera hacia los jardines.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a obligarme a dar vueltas en tu escoba para poner en práctica tus ridículas estrategias? ―preguntó Lily caminando hacia el campo de quiddich tras James, el castaño negó con la cabeza y le señaló hacia un punto en concreto del campo; Lily gruñó antes de mirar hacia donde el chico le indicaba. ―¿Pero qué demonios?

— ¡Tachan! ―exclamó el merodeador con felicidad.

Lily miró hacia James estupefacta y luego volvió a mirar hacia la enorme manta que había sobre la hierba. Aún con dudas caminó hacia ella y abrió la cesta de mimbre, de ella sacó varios platos con pastelitos, dos vasos y un termo. ¡Un picnic! No hacía un picnic desde que tenía diez años, volteó hacia James y se encontró al chico observándola; nervioso se rascó la nuca y se puso a mirar al cielo.

— Esto es…es.. increíble. ―susurró la pelirroja, el chico se colocó de rodillas a su lado y la ayudó a sacar más platos. ―¿Y esto? Llevo todo el día contigo, ¿cómo lo has hecho sin que me enterara?

— Soy un chico con recursos. ―respondió James tumbándose sobre la manta una vez que terminó de sacar los platos de la cesta, luego miró de reojo a Lily y vio como ella examinaba cada uno de los pastelitos con felicidad. ―¿No piensas que soy genial?

— Tampoco te pases.―Lily cruzó las piernas y tras vaciar parte del contenido del termo en los vasos tomó uno de los pastelitos de fresa. ―¡Que rico!

James se enderezó y tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de empezar a probar los pasteles que Lily le indicaba. La pelirroja entre pastel y pastel se puso a hablar sobre lo divertido que era convivir con Sybil y con Charlotte mientras James la escuchaba y le decía que Charlie era una auténtica psicópata para diversión de la pelirroja.

— Que está loca, el año pasado la encontramos con una cámara de fotos dentro del baúl de Peter.―James cogió el termo y vació el contenido en su vaso. ―Al parecer llevaba ahí tres días escondida echándome fotos.

Lily soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

— No te rías, no tiene gracia. Tuvimos que chantajearla con mi ropa interior para que me diese la cámara y se marchase del dormitorio. ―contó James sin poder evitar dejar escapar una risita; la verdad que al escucharlo era bastante gracioso, pero lo había pasado fatal.

— Si bueno, cuando se trata de ti se vuelve un poco loca.―comentó Lily revisando los pasteles que quedaban y cogiendo uno de nata que tenía macedonia por encima.

— ¿Un poco? ―preguntó James con sarcasmo.

— Está bien, da bastante miedo; pero si la conocieras como es normalmente te caería bien. ―explicó Lily, James la miró con escepticismo pero no dijo nada; la pelirroja cogió un pastelito de chocolate y se lo metió en la boca. ―James tienes que probar uno de estos, está riquísimo.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la naturalidad con la que la pelirroja lo llamaba, la chica ajena a todo cogía el segundo pastelito y se lo ponía sobre las manos.

— Y luego tienes que probar uno de esos.―dijo Lily señalando hacia uno de vainilla, James asintió intentando esconder su felicidad. Si Lily seguía así de contenta no tardaría mucho más en reconocer que lo amaba con locura. ―Y luego aquel, y ese de allí y el de virutas de chocolate; James casi no has comido.

— Voy, voy. ―respondió el castaño metiéndose en la boca el pastelito, Lily sonrió satisfecha antes de tumbarse sobre la manta.

— ¡Ay! Estoy llena. ―Lily se giró hacia James que seguía sentado a su lado.

La pelirroja se quedó observando al chico en silencio; aún seguía sin creer que estuviese pasando toda la tarde con James Potter y que encima estuviese disfrutando de su compañía. Siempre había sabido que James no era mala persona, lo había comprobado en las numerosas ocasiones que la había defendido de los slytherins, pero se había negado a creer que algún día pudiese llevarse bien con él. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde de picnic.

Vio como el chico cogía uno de los pastelitos que ella le había aconsejado y se lo comía, el chico frunció el ceño e hizo una extraña mueca de disgusto. La pelirroja sonrió divertida, al parecer no le había gustado mucho. Tomó impulso y ágilmente se sentó.

— ¿No te gustó? ―preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

— Sí, sí… estaba muy rico. ―mintió el castaño llevándose las manos a la barriga haciendo ver cómo que le había encantado, Lily enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. ―Está bien, no me gusto nada.

— ¡Lo sabía! Cuando no te gusta algo siempre frunces el ceño y haces una mueca. ―explicó la pelirroja con orgullo, James parpadeó sorprendido antes de centrar su mirada en el pelirroja. ―¿Qué pasa?

— Te tengo conquistada, ¿eh? ―dijo James con una sonrisita burlona haciendo que Lily dejase de examinar los dulces y lo fulminase con la mirada. ―Reconócelo de una vez, estas enamorada de mí.

— ¡Que! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ti! ―exclamó Lily ofendida poniéndose a farfullar insultos, James entrecerró los ojos molesto.

— Evans como sigas murmurando te besaré.―declaró el castaño sonriendo con maldad; Lily dejó de mascullar y contempló con asombro a James.

Lily sintió sus mejillas arder y se mordió el labio nerviosa. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? De repente sintió unas ganas inmensas de continuar murmurando para ver si el chico cumplía con su palabra, pero su sentido común la hizo desechar esa idea. James se estaba burlando de ella, seguramente la estaría poniendo a prueba para verificar su estúpida teoría de que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Y no lo estaba!

— Eres un…―susurró la pelirroja.

— Egocéntrico. ―dijo James acortando la distancia entre ellos, Lily asintió.

— Y un…

— Egoísta. ―Lily asintió de nuevo y James volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

— Y un…

— Narcisista. ―James se acercó aún más a Lily y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

— Y un…

— Creído. ―el castaño junto sus frentes

— Y yo te…. ―susurró la pelirroja sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir la respiración del castaño sobre ella.

— Y tú me odias.―masculló James con una sonrisa de triunfo uniendo finalmente sus labios

— ¡Amorcito! ―al escuchar el grito de Charlie, Lily apartó de un empujón a James para ver como su amiga llegaba corriendo y se abalanzaba sobre el castaño. ―¡He estado buscándote por todos sitios!

Lily vio como James gruñía enfadado e intentaba librarse del abrazo de Charlie, pero su amiga era como un koala. La pelirroja suspiró, si Charlie no hubiese llegado habría permitido por tercera vez que Potter la besase. ¡¿Pero qué le pasaba? Normalmente si un chico intentaba besarla lo apaleaba hasta dejarlo medio muerto, entonces…¿por qué con Potter se quedaba estática? Pero no sólo se quedaba quieta sino que también se acaloraba enseguida y respondía a los besos. ¡¿Por qué hacía eso? Suspiró de nuevo, le gustaba Remus pero ahora mismo James la hacía sentir tan confusa.

— ¡Remus! ¡Están aquí! ―gritó Charlie soltando momentáneamente a James para ponerse a saludar efusivamente a Remus que caminaba hacia ellos, Charlie volvió a agarrarse al cuello de James antes de mirar hacia Lily y sonreírle. ―De nada Lil.

— Gra..gracias. ―murmuró Lily con vergüenza viendo como Remus llegaba y se sentaba allí con ellos.

— Cooper suéltame. ―ordenó James claramente molesto, Charlie se negó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hacer las rondas? ―preguntó Lily a Remus, el chico asintió y tras examinar la manta se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. ―Por favor, dime que Charlie no estaba intentando colarse en vuestro dormitorio de nuevo.

— No. ―Lily suspiró aliviada. ―Ya lo había conseguido, la pille metiéndose en el armario con una cámara de video.

— ¡Charlie! ―gritó Lily con enfado, la rubia dejó de intentar besar a James y miró a la pelirroja con cara de niña buena. ―En serio, tienes que dejar de acosar a Potter.

— No lo acoso, sólo le demuestro lo mucho que lo quiero.―aseguró la rubia tomando un sorbo del vaso de James. ―¡A que sí mi amor!

— Cooper por enésima vez, ¡no me gustas! ―bramó el castaño con enfado intentando zafarse de ella. ―¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez?

— Mmm… te pones tan sexy cuando te enfadas.―comentó la rubia dándole otro beso en la mejilla, James se limpió la mejilla con la manga de la camisa y fulminó a la chica con la mirada. ―¿Lil, a que mi futuro marido es muy sexy?

Lily apartó la mirada con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada café sobre ella. ¿Por qué no podía contestarle a Charlie? Apretó sus manos con nerviosismo, ¿por qué no podía contestar a esa simple pregunta? Sólo tenía que decir que sí o que no, no costaba tanto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de James, el chico lo miraba raro como estaba haciéndolo últimamente pero además tenía un brillo especial como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

— Yo… eh… bueno…―farfulló la pelirroja tosiendo con fuerza, Charlie la observó con curiosidad y James dibujó media sonrisa. ―Creo que Black está mejor.

Asintió orgullosa, había esquivado la pregunta de una forma brillante y la mueca de disgusto del merodeador era digna de admirar.

— ¿Pero qué veis todas en Sirius? ―se interesó Remus mirando fijamente a Lily, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y Charlie se quedó pensativa.

— Creo que es por esa pose de chico rebelde y malote que tiene.―contestó la rubia, Lily asintió y James le lanzó una mirada asesina. ―Pero tú puedes estar tranquilo amorcito, para mí no hay nadie tan maravilloso como tú en este universo.

— Que alivio.―masculló James con sarcasmo viendo como Lily le ofrecía pastelitos a Remus. Su tarde romántica al traste, con lo que le había costado sobornar a los elfos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Achís! ―estornudó Sirius dejando de remover la poción.<p>

— Salud.―dijo Sybil sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía sobre las piernas. ―Eso es que alguien te está criticando.

— ¿A mí? Eso es imposible.―Sirius sacudió la mano y se puso a echar piel de serpiente en la cazuela. ―Es más probable que estén suspirando por mí e ideando un plan para hacerse con este magnifico cuerpo.

— Lo que tú digas. ―murmuró la china dejando el libro de lado y poniéndose en pie para examinar la poción. ―¿No debería ser rosa?

— ¿Por qué demonios todas las pociones de amor tienen que ser rosas?―se quejó el pelinegro, Sybil metió la cuchara dentro de la olla y removió el contenido.

— También debería ser más espesa. ―añadió la chica depositando la cuchara de madera al lado de la olla, luego caminó hacia Sirius que estaba leyendo el libro. ―Necesitamos ayuda.

— ¿Y a quién se la pedimos? Los únicos mejores que nosotros en pociones son Sniv…digo Snape y Evans.―Sirius cerró el libro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Sybil por su parte se sentó sobre la mesa. ―Y no pienso pedirle ayuda a ninguno de los dos.

— Se lo voy a decir a Lily, me da igual si estás en contra. Necesitamos su ayuda. ―habló Sybil con voz firme, Sirius apretó los puños. Sabía que la china tenía razón, llevaban casi una semana haciendo pociones y todas habían fracasado.

— Pero me matará y ella se lo contará a James y él me resucitará, me clonará y matará a todos mis clones después de torturarlos. ―dijo Sirius cada vez más desesperado, Sybil enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Esto te pasa por actuar sin pensar. ―Sybil se bajo de la mesa de un salto pero Sirius se puso en medio e impidió que la chica abandonase la habitación.

— Por favor Chang, no se lo digas a Evans. ―Sybil negó con la cabeza y Sirius se arrodilló en el suelo y la miró suplicante. ―Por favor, haré lo que quieras; pero no se lo digas a Evans.

— Tu propuesta es muy tentadora, pero no.―se negó Sybil esquivando a Sirius y caminando hacia la puerta. ―Necesitamos la ayuda de Lily.

— Chang, te lo suplico. ―rogó Sirius caminando de rodillas, Sybil se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar reírse, era gracioso ver como Sirius Black el chico malo y rompecorazones de Hogwarts le suplicaba. ―James me matará.

— Está bien, tienes hasta mañana.―dijo Sybil, Sirius se puso en pie de un salto y le dio un rápido abrazo. ―Si mañana no está solucionado le contaré todo a Lily.

— Tranquila, mañana a estas horas el gran Sirius Black habrá resuelto el problema. ―dijo con orgullo inflando el pecho, Sybil enarcó una ceja.

— Por culpa del gran Sirius Black estamos en este problema.―sentenció la china saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Sirius revisando el libro como si su vida dependiese de ello.

* * *

><p>Lily apoyó la espalda sobre la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y se puso a hacer círculos en el suelo con el dedo. Al otro lado escuchó el agua de la ducha, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de semana se había dado una ducha rápida por lo que Potter aprovecharía hoy para darse un baño largo.<p>

Miró su muñeca y frunció el ceño, esa maldita cadena. Si no tuviese esa maldita cadena, no se estaría planteando que quizás Potter tuviese razón. ¿Y si estaba enamorada de él? Agitó la cabeza, ¡no! No podía ser eso, ella no podía estar enamorada de James. Se mordió el labio con nervios, si no lo estaba ¿por qué se había molestado tanto cuando Charlie consiguió besar a James? Bueno, besar… había tenido un leve roce con los labios del castaño. Lo que había bastado para que se desmayase de la felicidad, por suerte ahí estaba Remus que amablemente se ofreció a llevar a su amiga al dormitorio.

Remus o James. James o Remus. ¿Por qué estaba tan confusa? Le gustaba Remus desde casi un año, pero con James a su alrededor no podía pensar con claridad. Y el recordar los besos con él continuamente no la estaba ayudando para nada. Lanzó un pequeño grito de desesperación, no podía gustarle James; eso sería como traicionar a Charlie.

— ¿Se puede? ―preguntó Sybil entrando al dormitorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?―curioseó Lily con felicidad levantando la cabeza e indicándole a Sybil que se acercase; la china caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Como Charlie está dormida decidí venir a verte.―explicó la chica recostándose sobre Lily. ―¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? ―volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sin entender de lo que hablaba su amiga, Sybil se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Cómo te va con Remus? ¿Ya le has pedido salir? ―investigó Sybil mirando a la pelirroja con curiosidad, Lily negó con la cabeza. ―¿¡Todavía no! ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

— Es que han pasado varias cosas…―susurró la pelirroja sonrojándose al recordar sus besos con James. Sybil levantó las cejas con interés y se sentó frente a Lily, la pelirroja respiró hondo. Si iba a contárselo debía de hacerlo cuanto antes. ―Sólo te pido que no grites y entres en pánico.

— De acuerdo, juro solemnemente que no gritaré. ―prometió Sybil levantando la mano derecha y cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas; Lily la miró dudosa pero decidió hablar.

— Potter y yo nos hemos besado.―dijo Lily esperando el grito de su amiga, pero Sybil solo parpadeó confusa por lo que la pelirroja aprovechó para contarle todo lo que pensaba. ―Él me besó dos veces, y yo.. bueno yo no hice nada para detenerlo, al contrario le correspondí. Sybil, se pasa todo el día diciendo que estoy enamorada de él, y yo ya no sé qué pensar; estoy tan confusa que ya no sé si lo quiero, si lo odio o si quiero a Remus. Pero lo peor es que me siento idiota porque creo que se está burlando de mí, porque es imposible que él esté enamorado de mí pero es que me mira tan raro últimamente.

— ¡Qué! ¡Cómo que os habéis besado! ―exclamó la china a gritos poniéndose en pie.

— ¡Sybil!

— Si, lo sé. Nada de gritos. ―masculló la pelinegra sentándose de nuevo frente a la pelirroja. ―Entonces, ¿te gusta Potter?

— No lo sé. ―contestó la pelirroja revolviéndose el pelo. ―De todas formas creo que importa poco lo que yo sienta, él se está riendo de mí.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— No sé.

— ¿Él te ha besado las dos veces? ―Lily asintió y Sybil apoyó la mano sobre su hombro. ―Puede que Potter sea muchas cosas, pero no va besando chicas porque sí.

— ¿Me estás insinuando que le gusto? ―inquirió la pelirroja, Sybil se separó de Lily y asintió.

— Más bien diría que está locamente enamorado de ti. ―contestó Sybil divertida, Lily entrecerró los ojos, cómo podía su amiga gastarle una broma en un momento así.

— No tiene gracia Sybil, esto es serio.

— Lo digo totalmente en serio.

— Ya claro. ―respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo. ―Potter enamorado de mí, antes me creo que tú estás saliendo con Black.

— No empieces como Charlotte, me tiene harta con el temita. ―protestó la chica retirándose el pelo y echándoselo hacia un lado; Lily por su parte abrió la boca escandalizada.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Me he besado con el amor de su vida! ―gritó Lily histérica tomando a Sybil de los hombros y agitándola. ―Soy una muy mala amiga, ¿cómo he podido hacerle eso? ¡Soy una amiga horrible!

— Lil, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.―murmuró Sybil mirando con seriedad a la pelirroja.

— ¿Chang? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con James en pijama secándose el pelo con una toalla. Lily soltó una risita nerviosa y apartó rápidamente la mirada de James.

— Vine a preguntarle a Lily a qué hora ibais a ir mañana al despacho de Dumbledore.―mintió Sybil con rapidez, James dejó de restregarse la toalla por el pelo y miró hacia la esposa que rodeaba su mano izquierda para luego mirar hacia Lily. Sybil no perdió detalle de los movimientos del castaño por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente; Lily no tenía de qué preocuparse Potter no estaba jugando con ella. ―Yo le dije que cuanto antes mejor.

— Si, claro.―masculló James tomando la toalla entre sus manos y lanzándola al interior del baño con fuerza.

— ¡Genial! ―Sybil se puso en pie y ayudó a la pelirroja a incorporarse. ―¡Mañana haremos una fiesta para celebrar el fin de este horrible castigo!

Sybil abrazó a Lily y miró de reojo hacia James, el castaño se había cruzado de brazos y las contemplaba con melancolía como si quisiera decir algo. Sybil se separó de la pelirroja y sonrió con maldad.

— Y espero que también podamos celebrar que por fin te decidiste a pedirle salir a Lupin. ―añadió la china siendo asesinada por la mirada café de James.

— ¡Sybil! ―exclamó la pelirroja sonrojada mirando de reojo hacia el merodeador, la china soltó una carcajada y se abrazó de nuevo a Lily.

— Potter está celoso.―susurró la pelinegra al oído de Lily. ―Le gustas de verdad, no está burlándose de ti.

Ambas chicas se separaron y Lily lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia James, no podía asegurar que Sybil tuviera razón pero sí que parecía molesto por algo. Sybil se puso a tararear antes de abandonar la habitación dejándolos solos. Lily volteó hacia James con nerviosismo, el chico sin mediar palabra tiró de la cadena y la obligó a caminar hacia la cama. El castaño se dejó caer como si fuese un peso muerto y se tumbó bocarriba, la pelirroja lo miró indecisa durante un par de segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

— Me lo pase bien en el picnic. ―dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

— Yo también.―murmuró el castaño a regañadientes aunque hubiera preferido que ni Cooper ni Remus apareciesen por ahí.

— ¿Por qué estas enfadado? ―preguntó la chica con inocencia poniéndose de lado; James la miró confundido, él no estaba enfadado. Estaba molesto porque Cooper los interrumpió en su picnic y porque mañana iban a tener que separarse y Lily ya no sería a la primera persona que vería al despertarse y la última a la veía antes de dormir. Volvió a mirar al techo, esa chica lo había vuelto increíblemente cursi.

— No estoy enfadado. ―susurró James dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

— ¿Todavía estás molesto porque Charlie consiguió besarte? ―curioseó la pelirroja, James gruñó y Lily se puso a mirar al techo. ―Sabes, hoy es nuestra última noche juntos.

_Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes._

— Al final no fue tan terrible pasar una semana contigo.―comentó Lily cerrando los ojos por lo que no pudo ver como James se daba la vuelta y se ponía a observarla con ternura. ―Y ni se te ocurra decir que estoy enamorada de ti.

Lily se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al castaño que la admiraba divertido; James se acercó a la espalda de la pelirroja y la abrazó por detrás, sintió como Lily se sorprendía por el contacto pero contra todo pronóstico la chica no entró en cólera. Apretó a Lily contra él y sonrió.

— Buenas noches Evans.

— Buenas noches Potter.

_**Continuará...**_

**Holaa! Penúltimo capitulo, James aceptó sus sentimientos al fin mientras Lily... bueno ella es terca y está confusa. Pero ahí esta Sybil para darle un empujón. Y hablando de la china; voy a plantear un reto de cara al siguiente capitulo, consiste en acertar qué es lo que están haciendo Sirius y Sybil, a lo largo del capitulo hay bastantes pistas y si sabeis interpretarlas bien llegais a la respuesta correcta. A la persona que acierte le dedicaré el último capitulo, así que buena suerte.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos a a fucking veela (lo siento pero el siguiente es el último, ya que desde el principio planeé acabarlo en cuanto llegasen al domingo), LaDOTT, FandHPyYugi13 , Ane-Potter17 (pensé en hacerlos dar una vuelta en escoba pero espero que el picnic te haya gustado), JinP, Nukire, lalala y anon.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Zara Potter-Black.**


	8. Domingo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la multimillonaria J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los secuestro de vez en cuando.**

_Nota de la autora_: dedicado a lunita; Melshuu ,cookievainillacacao, Alice Lovegood.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8. Domingo.<strong>

James bostezó y se llevó la mano derecha a la cara, había pasado buena parte de la noche en vela pensando la mejor forma de hacerle ver a Lily que estaba enamorada de él, pero no se le había ocurrido nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a Lily durmiendo frente a él por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, verla ahí durmiendo en su cama lo hacía tan feliz de tantas formas que no podía explicarlo. Se colocó de lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo, con su mano libre se puso a acariciar la mejilla de la chica que seguía durmiendo.

Lily hizo un extraño ruidito antes de acercarse a él y recostarse sobre su pecho, el castaño la envolvió entre sus brazos y se dejó llevar por su perfume. Podría permanecer así días, años e incluso siglos.

- Estás enamorada de James. ―susurró el castaño al oído de la pelirroja, estaba desesperado así que, ¿por qué no probar con mensajes subliminales? ―Quieres a James, quieres a James.

Lily frunció el ceño y enfadada le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho, James sorprendido se separó de ella esperando a que la chica le gritase pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja aún seguía dormida. La chica se revolvió durante un rato como si estuviese peleando con un enemigo invisible hasta que de repente se detuvo y se abrazó a James.

- Estúpido Potter, pervertido. ―murmuró Lily, James levantó las cejas ¿por qué se suponía que era un pervertido? ¿y qué clase de cosas soñaba con él? El merodeador sonrió con malicia, si lo llamaba pervertido que fuera por una buena razón.

James se separó lo suficiente de Lily para poder verle el rostro, le colocó las manos sobre las mejillas y la besó.

- ¿Quieres reconocer de una maldita vez que me quieres?.―murmuró James separándose de los labios de la pelirroja para abrazarla de nuevo. ―Aunque no lo creas, estoy empezando a desesperarme.

James cerró los ojos y atrajo a Lily aún más hacia él, esperando poder dormir un par de horas más. Sin embargo, Lily se movió y se rascó la nariz antes de bostezar y comenzar a estirarse; James se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acarició la sien, a la mierda su intención de dormir un poco más.

- Buenos días.―dijo James con voz ronca, Lily abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse la cara del merodeador a escasos centímetros de la suya; la pelirroja se puso color tomate para luego pegarle un empujón y hacerlo caer al suelo. ―¿Te importaría dejar de tirarme de la cama?

- ¡La culpa es tuya! ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre tan cerca? ―preguntó Lily haciendo aspavientos con las manos, James se puso en pie ágilmente para luego sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Evans, te pongo nerviosa? ―curioseó James echándose hacia adelante para quedar cerca de ella, Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- No, es sólo que no me gusta que estés tan cerca.―explicó la chica echándose hacia atrás.

- ¿Es porque hago que tu corazón se acelere y te den ganas de abalanzarte sobre mí, verdad? ―expuso el merodeador, Lily respiró hondo tratando de ganar paciencia, pero si fuese una persona con paciencia no hubieran llegado a estar encadenados.

- ¡No!

- Evans, no seas tímida; si yo se que estas enamoradísima de mí.―dijo James guiñándole un ojo de forma pícara, Lily agarró la almohada y comenzó a pegarle.

- ¡Que no estoy enamorada de ti!―chilló la pelirroja golpeándolo con fuerza mientras James rodaba por la cama cuál croqueta para esquivarla, la pelirroja harta de que el chico diese vueltas y se librase de sus golpes se puso en pie con tan mala suerte que James chocó contra ella y la hizo perder el equilibrio; no obstante el merodeador tuvo buenos reflejos y tiró de la cadena hacia él para que Lily cayese encima suya. ―¡Ohhh! Acabas de salvarme la vida.

- Lo sé. ―contestó el castaño con orgullo, Lily intentó levantarse pero James de un rápido movimiento cambió sus posiciones quedando ella tumbada bocarriba con él por encima. ―Acabo de salvarte la vida, ¿no crees que merezco un agradecimiento?

- Gracias. ―contestó la pelirroja con sinceridad.

- No me refería a ese tipo de agradecimiento.―respondió James con una sonrisa pícara mirando fijamente hacia los labios de la pelirroja, Lily al darse cuenta de lo que quería el castaño se sonrojó y comenzó a revolverse. ―Venga Evans, si lo estás deseando.

- ¡No! ―exclamó Lily poniéndose aún más roja al ver cómo James la sujetaba de las muñecas para impedir que siguiera pegándole puñetazos en el pecho. ―¡Suéltame, maldito degenerado!

- Pues deja de pegarme ―dijo el castaño con voz seria, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada para luego ponerse a murmurar insultos contra él por lo que el castaño puso los ojos en blanco. ―¡Deja de murmurar, me pones de los nervios!

- Te fastidias porque no pienso callarme, ojalá se te explote el cerebro al escuchar mis quejas y así te mueres y ya nadie tiene que soportarte nunca nunca ja..

Pero Lily no pudo seguir deseándole la muerte ya que los labios de James estaban sobre los suyos impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna. Como las veces anteriores, tuvo unos segundos de indecisión antes de dejarse llevar por el suave y cálido contacto de los labios del chico, tenía que reconocer que James sabía lo que hacía cada vez que la besaba ya que conseguía activar todas las células de su cuerpo. Sintió como James iba liberándole poco a poco las muñecas mientras profundizaba el beso cada vez más, una vez libre, pasó las manos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Sabía que tenía que detener eso, pero no podía; su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo, bueno su cuerpo había empezado a actuar por su cuenta. Poco a poco y con mucha fuerza de voluntad fue recuperando el control de sus acciones; como primera medida impidió que James siguiera subiéndole la camiseta del pijama para a continuación comenzar a separarse poco a poco de él. En cuanto se separaron ambos se pusieron a respirar agitadamente y el merodeador se tumbó bocabajo a su lado mirándola de reojo; Lily se quedó tumbada dónde estaba mirando hacia el techo y colocándose la camiseta que el chico sin saber cómo había conseguido subir hasta dejarle la barriga al aire.

No sabía si estaba enamorada de él pero lo que sí tenía claro era que James Potter causaba el caos en su mente y alteraba su cuerpo a niveles hasta ahora desconocidos para ella. Suspiró, realmente se alegraba de que el castigo se terminase hoy; necesitaba alejarse de él y poner en orden sus sentimientos. Para ella estaba más que claro que James le gustaba, no hacía falta ser un genio para interpretar las señales que su cuerpo le enviaba cada vez que el chico la besaba, ahora el punto era saber si lo que sentía era pura atracción o realmente estaba enamorada de él.

- Evans, ¿qué piensas? ―preguntó James con interés al ver a Lily tan seria, normalmente después de besarla le gritaba y entraba en cólera pero esta vez se había quedado callada algo que lo tenía bastante preocupado.

- Que como vuelvas a acercarte a mí te patearé el culo. ―murmuró Lily con enfado, James dibujó una sonrisa y se colocó de lado para contemplar a la pelirroja que todavía miraba hacia el techo. ―Eres un pervertido Potter.

- La culpa es tuya Evans, ayer te dije que como murmurases te besaría y yo siempre cumplo mis amenazas.―comentó James con orgullo esperando a que ella voltease hacia él y le soltase alguna bordería a gritos pero la chica se quedó en silencio. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Estaba empezando a preocuparlo de verdad.

- Potter. ―susurró Lily, James la miró con interés, ¿habría aceptado al fin que estaba enamorada de él?

- ¿Qué? ―preguntó el merodeador tumbándose bocarriba y tanteando la mano de la pelirroja.

- Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore.―recordó Lily con voz seria.

- Lo sé…―respondió de mal humor, ¿por qué le tenía que recordar que en unas cuantas horas iban a separarse? No quería separarse de ella, quería seguir durmiendo a su lado todos los días, incluso no le importaba escucharla farfullar insultos con tal de ver esos preciosos ojos verdes cada mañana

Se quedaron un rato en silencio tumbados y tomados de la mano hasta que escucharon a Peter y a Remus levantarse, momento en el que Lily se separó de él y se puso a sacar sus cosas del cajón de la cómoda que le había robado a James.

— ¡Qué sueño! ―saludó Peter levantando los brazos al cielo y estirándose en la cama. ―Me siento raro al no escuchar los gritos de Evans por la mañana.

Peter salió de la cama y saludó a Lily con la mano para luego meterse en el baño.

— ¡Yo no grito tanto! ―chilló Lily para luego taparse la boca con las manos, Remus soltó una sonora carcajada y James se acostó en la cama colocando los brazos tras la nuca.

— ¿Habéis visto a Sirius? ―preguntó Remus tras asomarse a la cama de su amigo para comprobar que no había nadie y que la cama estaba hecha.

— Estará por ahí molestando a alguien. ―respondió James despreocupadamente, que Sirius desapareciera no era habitual pero tampoco raro; seguramente se había quedado dormido en la sala común.

— No, dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante para evitar morir siendo tan joven y sexy. ―interrumpió Peter saliendo del baño.

— Ese Black.―murmuró Lily con diversión que tras colocar todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama miró hacia Remus. ―Remus, al final no te enseñé a jugar al ajedrez.

— No te preocupes, siempre podemos quedar una tarde para que me enseñes. ―propuso Remus con una sonrisa, James le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo. Iban a quedar por encima de su cadáver, si hacía falta ataría a Remus, lo amordazaría y lo encerraría en su baúl si así conseguía evitar que **su** pelirroja quedase con él a solas. ―Sirius, ¿dónde estabas?

El pelinegro no respondió, sino que como un alma en pena caminó hasta su cama dónde se dejó caer. Lily tiró de la cadena para obligar a James a levantarse y así poder ir a cotillear, cuando ambos llegaron se encontraron a Sirius acostado sobre la cama durmiendo.

— Black. ―llamó Lily golpeándolo con el dedo en la mejilla, Sirius sólo resopló y se giró hacia el otro lado.

— Déjame a mí, aún tengo que vengarme por dormir con nosotros.―James apartó a Lily con cuidado, luego se acercó al oído del pelinegro y gritó. ―¡Sirius! ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaa!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡No se lo digas a James, te juró que lo solucionaré! ―gritó el pelinegro poniéndose en pie de un salto para luego mirar confuso hacia los lados. James se cruzó de brazos, ¿no decirle el qué? Sirius parpadeó y examinó el dormitorio con detenimiento, al ver a James frente a él tragó saliva con nerviosismo y apartó la mirada de su amigo y se centró en Lily. ― ¡Evans, me da pena que hoy nos tengas que dejar!

— No trates de evadir el tema, ¿qué es lo que no puedes decirme? ¿qué hiciste? ―preguntó James con voz seria y un tanto amenazante, el castaño caminó hacia Sirius y el pelinegro retrocedió con miedo. ―Sirius.

— Nada, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. ―dijo el pelinegro revolviéndose el pelo, James entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. ―Bueno puede que hiciera algo, ¡pero ya está solucionado!

— Sirius…―murmuró James con enojo golpeando los dedos rítmicamente contra el brazo, el pelinegro se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo para luego pasarse la mano por el pelo de manera frenética. ―No me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza.

— Lily, ¿te vienes a desayunar? ―preguntó Remus captando la atención de la pelirroja.

— ¡Claro! ―exclamó Lily levantando la mano derecha al cielo para luego salir corriendo y arrastrar a James con ella.

— Gracias.―murmuró Sirius a Remus que ladeó la cabeza para restarle importancia. El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y se metió en el baño antes de que James recordase que lo estaba interrogando.

— Pues yo todavía no tengo hambre, así que no voy a ningún sitio. ―protestó James sentándose en la cama, Lily bufó molesta y se puso a tirar de la cadena sin embargo, la pelirroja no consiguió mover al chico ni un milímetro. ―Remus, puedes irte a desayunar sin nosotros; ya bajaremos más tarde.

— ¡Pero yo sí tengo hambre! ―se quejó Lily, el castaño cerró los ojos y se puso a silbar. ―¡Potter!

— Me levanto si luego vamos a dar una vuelta en mi escoba. ―propuso James abriendo un ojo y dejando de silbar.

— No.

— Pues entonces morirás de hambre. ―sentenció el castaño cerrando los ojos de nuevo, Lily lanzó un grito de frustración al aire y se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que acabó enredándose con la cadena.

— ¡Está bien! ―aceptó Lily intentando liberarse del enredo en el que ella sola se había metido, James se puso en pie contento y la ayudó a desenredarse. ―Y luego vamos a que Dumbledore nos quite esta dichosa cadena.

— Sí, bueno… ya veremos. ―James la miró con seriedad y la obligó a dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para liberar la pierna que tenía enredada con la cadena, al no conseguirlo la levantó sujetándola por la cadera y la pelirroja movió la pierna para finalmente liberarse por completo. ―Evans, ¿qué vas a hacer a partir de mañana sin mí?

Lily se quedó pensativa y James la colocó con cuidado en el suelo.

— Darme largos baños, hacer los deberes que no he hecho, estudiar, jugar con Sybil a las cartas, evitar que Charlie se cuele en tu dormitorio, hacer las rondas con Alice; ¡oh! y tengo que quedar con Zac para hacer el trabajo de Runas, ¡me había olvidado de eso! ―enumeró Lily con los dedos, James entornó los ojos, era una pregunta retórica, no tenía que contestarle; pero lo más importante era ¿quién es Zac?. ―Remus, ¿ya hiciste lo de Runas?

— Estoy en ello, pero te recomiendo que quedes cuanto antes con Greyson. ―dijo Remus poniéndose la camisa y entrando al baño justo cuando Sirius salía.

— ¿Zac Greyson? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? ―murmuró James para sí mismo.

— Te suena porque hace un año le lanzaste un hechizo que le infló la cabeza durante una semana.―informó Peter, James chasqueó los dedos y asintió. Había pillado al ravenclaw hablando con sus amigos de lo buena que estaba Lily y en un arrebato le lanzó varios hechizos que tuvieron como consecuencia que su cabeza se inflase como un globo.

— ¡¿Fuiste tú? ―gritó Lily señalando con el dedo al merodeador, James se revolvió el pelo y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja. ―Potter, te he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes lanzar hechizos a la gente porque te dé la gana.

— No fue porque me diera la gana, se lo tenía merecido. ―protestó el castaño, Lily rodó los ojos y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa al igual que el merodeador.

Sirius miró hacia Peter y en cuanto Remus salió del baño los tres se marcharon dejando a Lily y James cambiándose de ropa en silencio. En cuanto ambos terminaron abandonaron el dormitorio y caminaron hacia el gran comedor mientras James la interrogaba sobre cuál era su relación con Greyson.

— ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? ―se interesó Lily harta de las preguntas del merodeador.

— Mira allí está Chang.―indicó James señalando hacia la china que estaba sentada frente a Sirius, Lily feliz saludó a su amiga y corrió hasta ella por lo que James tuvo que hacer lo mismo para evitar caerse.

— ¿Y Charlie? ―preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de Sybil.

— Durmiendo. ―contestó la china untando mermelada de fresa en una tostada y entregándosela a Lily, la pelirroja la aceptó y le dio un mordisco.

— ¿Todavía? ―se extrañó Lily, Sybil se encogió de hombros y Lily entrecerró los ojos, Charlie no era una persona que durmiera mucho, además la rubia siempre se levantaba temprano para poder coincidir con James en el desayuno. ―¿Le has hecho algo?

Sirius se atragantó y comenzó a toser con fuerza por lo que Peter se puso a darle fuertes golpes en la espalda. Lily los ignoró y centró su mirada en Sybil que con tranquilidad untaba mermelada en el pan.

— Sirius, ¿estás bien? ―se preocupó Peter al ver como el pelinegro le arrebataba el vaso de agua a Remus y se lo bebía de un trago.

— Potter, ¿me alcanzas el zumo? ―preguntó Sybil con tranquilidad, James se estiró y le pasó la jarra de zumo a la china que vació parte de su contenido en su vaso y en el de Lily. ―No le hice nada, estará cansada.

— La última vez que dijiste que no le habías hecho nada me la encontré atada a una silla dentro de la bañera. ―recordó Lily cortando un croissant a la mitad para rellenarlo mantequilla, jamón y huevo.

— Fue su culpa, se puso muy pesada. ―contestó Sybil viendo como James le quitaba el croissant a Lily y se lo comía él.

— Esto está buenísimo, quiero más. ―ordenó James apartando el tazón con cereales que tenía frente a él, Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina y se puso a untar mantequilla en una tostada.

— Háztelos tú mismo.

— Evans, no seas tímida; yo se que eres feliz haciéndome de comer.

— No.

— Claro que sí, todas las chicas son felices cuando le hacen la comida a los chicos de los que están enamoradas.―Lily chilló exasperada antes de meterle por la fuerza una tostada a James por la boca causando las risas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

— No estoy enamorada de ti. ―murmuró Lily cruzándose de brazos con enfado y sonrojada al ver cómo todos los alumnos de Griffindor los miraban con diversión, James le dio otro bocado a la tostada mientras saludaba a los alumnos.

— Está loquita por mí, lo que pasa es que le gusta hacerse la difícil―susurró James mirando hacia los alumnos de segundo que se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos.

— Amorcito. ―Charlie apareció de la nada y se abrazó a James por la espalda, a continuación de un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente mientras un estupefacto James trababa de separarse de ella, cuando lo consiguió la chica se acercó a su oído y comenzó a mordérselo. ―Bajo la túnica no llevo nada.

Ante la confesión de la chica James sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y apreció como sus manos sudaban. Muy asustado miró a Lily que observaba la escena con la boca abierta y con los ojos echando chispas, incluso celosa era bien linda. Agitó la cabeza, no era momento para pensar lo guapa que era su pelirroja. Tenía que deshacerse de la loca de Cooper cuanto antes.

— ¡Desmaius! ―exclamó Sybil haciendo que Charlie perdiese el conocimiento y cayese como un peso muerto sobre él, James con cuidado la depositó sobre el suelo justo a tiempo para ver como la china se subía sobre la mesa y agarraba a Sirius del cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a agitarlo y a insultarlo en chino mientras su amigo balbuceaba. ―¿¡Qué rayos le diste esta vez tarado!

— ¡Sybil, cálmate! ―pidió Lily a gritos intentando llegar hasta su amiga pero James se lo impidió tirando de la cadena; por suerte Remus y Peter agarraron a la china como pudieron y la separaron de Sirius, Sybil al ver que la separaban tomó un tenedor y se lo lanzó a Sirius que lo esquivó por los pelos. ―¡Quieres relajarte!

— Está bien, me relajo. ―masculló la chica resoplando para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos; en cuanto los abrió intentó liberarse de los dos chicos pero fracasó. ―Estoy bien, podéis soltarme.

— Lo siento Chang, pero no vamos a soltarte. ―comunicó Peter sujetándola del brazo con fuerza; Sybil se encogió de hombros y miró hacia James.

— No importa, Potter lo matará por mí. ―dijo Sybil guiñándole un ojo a Sirius y mandándole un beso; el pelinegro comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

— Sirius. ―llamó James entre dientes con voz fría.

— Esto…yo…bueno… es una historia muy graciosa ya veréis como nos vamos a reír un montón. Resulta que hace tres años hice un filtro de amor con cabellos de James que por cosas de la vida acabó bebiéndose Cooper, ¿a qué es divertido?―explicó el pelinegro atropelladamente mirando con ojos tristes a James, el castaño siguiendo el ejemplo de Sybil saltó sobre la mesa y agarró a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que llevo tres años soportando el acoso de Cooper porque tuviste la magnífica idea de darle una poción de amor? ―gritó James zarandeando a Sirius como si fuera un muñeco, Lily que había tenido que seguir a James a la fuerza miraba asombrada al pelinegro.

— Bueno yo no se la di, ella cogió el vaso de Evans que era dónde estaba la poción y se lo bebió; técnicamente fue culpa de Cooper.―James puso los ojos en blanco y Lily lanzó un grito escandalizada.

— ¿¡Y se puede saber por qué hiciste semejante idiotez!. ―preguntó James a gritos

— Pensé que sería divertido.―explicó Sirius en susurros sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron con ira.

— ¡Yo lo mato! ―exclamó la pelirroja apartando a James para ponerse ella a ahorcar a Sirius, pero al ver que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer sufrir al chico usó la cadena que la unía a James para ahorcarlo.

— Remus, ayuda. ―rogó el pelinegro cuando su cara comenzó a ponerse violeta pero Remus negó con la cabeza por lo que Sirius miró hacia Sybil con cara suplicante.

— Lil, lo necesitamos con vida para que nos ayude a hacer el antídoto; además, en cuanto Charlie sea consciente de lo que ha pasado, lo matará. ―intervino la china, Lily entrecerró los ojos y tras meditar las palabras de su amiga unos segundos liberó a Sirius que se puso a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

— Sybil, ¿de casualidad no llevarás toda la semana haciendo antídotos para Charlie? ―inquirió la pelirroja bajándose de la mesa de un salto y mirando hacia la china que asintió. ―¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡Sabes que soy mucho mejor que tú en pociones!

— Estabas encadenada a Potter, y Black se empeño en que no se enterará, además pensábamos que entre los dos podíamos conseguir un antídoto sin problemas. ―ante la explicación de Sybil, James volteó hacia Sirius y le pegó una colleja. ―Lo siento, debí avisarte en cuanto me enteré.

— No pasa nada, la culpa la tiene Black por ser imbécil. ―contestó Lily pegándole un coscorrón a Sirius que se rascó la cabeza dolorido. ―¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, fue realmente extraño que de repente se enamorase locamente de Potter.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos, la verdad era que los cinco habían notado que el comportamiento de Charlotte era bastante extraño, y ese enamoramiento tan repentino que tuvo hacia James fue bastante sospechoso pero ninguno se planteó nunca el que pudiera estar bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso. Los cinco voltearon hacia Sirius y le lanzaron miradas asesinas para luego uno a uno darle un coscorrón.

— ¡Ay! ―protestó el pelinegro acariciándose la nuca. ―¿Por qué os enfadáis? Llevo una semana intentando arreglarlo.

— Si, ¡después de estar tres años sin hacer nada! ―exclamó James ayudando a Lily a subir sobre la mesa para poder regresar a su sitio, tras ellos subió Sybil que se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

Los seis jóvenes continuaron desayunando no sin lanzar algún que otro comentario hiriente a Sirius que tuvo que comer en completo silencio. En cuanto todos terminaron, Sybil con ayuda de Sirius recogió a Charlie del suelo y se la llevaron rumbo a los dormitorios femeninos.

— Señor Potter, señorita Evans. ―saludó el director Albus Dumbledore cuando ambos caminaban hacia la salida, el director contempló la cadena que los unía antes de esbozar una sonrisa. ―¿Un caramelo de limón?

— No, gracias.―contestó James rápidamente tirando de Lily, el que Dumbledore hubiese ido a saludarlos sólo quería decir una cosa: iba a cancelar el hechizo; y eso él no podía permitirlo. Sabía que hoy terminaba, pero él decidía cuándo y separarse de Lily justo después de desayunar no entraba en sus planes.

— ¿Nos va a levantar el castigo ya? ―preguntó Lily acercándose al director y tomando un par de caramelos, James la fulminó con la mirada. Dumbledore asintió y sacó la varita de la manga izquierda.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Potter? ―se interesó el director mirando hacia el castaño, James tragó saliva y miró hacia Lily, la pelirroja lo miró expectante y él negó con la cabeza. ―Bien, Evans levante el brazo derecho y Potter el izquierdo.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo que el director les ordenaba y James vio como la cadena se convertía en un brillante dragón que tras rugir se desenroscó de sus muñecas para luego evaporarse dejando un pequeño halo de luz que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Lily se acarició la muñeca derecha y con una sonrisa volteó hacia James que mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿No estás contento? ―preguntó la pelirroja, James sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

— Le consideraba una persona más valiente señor Potter. ―indicó el director con media sonrisa, James miró con sorpresa al director mientras Lily miraba alternativamente a James y al director sin entender nada. ―Que tengan un buen día.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ―preguntó Lily mirando hacia el castaño que se revolvía el pelo con energía. ―¡Potter!

— ¡No sé! ―mintió el castaño abandonando el gran comedor seguido de Lily que rápidamente lo adelantó y corrió hacia la sala común de Griffindor mientras cantaba alguna canción muggle.

Claro que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo el director; lo estaba llamando cobarde por no confesarle a la pelirroja sus sentimientos pero es que no era fácil decirle que la quería cuando ella estaba empeñada en que el dueño de su corazón era Remus.

James llegó a la sala común y la encontró medio vacía, subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y abrió la puerta de mal humor para luego cerrar de un portazo. De mala gana se tiró sobre su cama y se puso a mirar al techo, minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse por lo que esperanzado porque fuera Lily se sentó sobre la cama.

— Ah, eres tú. ―masculló tumbándose en la cama de nuevo.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, prongs. ―saludó Sirius caminando hacia la cama del castaño deteniéndose frente a un cajón que contenía las pertenencias de Lily.

— ¿Qué haces con las cosas de Evans? ―preguntó James al ver cómo Sirius cogía la caja de las cosas de Lily.

— Llevarlas a su habitación como ella me ordenó. ―explicó Sirius caminando hacia la salida por lo que James lo siguió.

— ¿Y por qué no ha venido ella? ―James abrió la puerta para que Sirius saliera sin problemas, el castaño cerró la puerta tras sí y siguió al pelinegro.

— Porque Cooper se despertó y entre ella y Chang la estaban atando para evitar que fuera en tu busca. ―contó Sirius guiñándole el ojo a un par de chicas que quinto que los observaban con curiosidad. ―¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sirius se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras femeninas e impidió que James continuase subiendo, el castaño lo miró confundido e intentó subir pero el pelinegro se colocó en medio.

— Quiero subir, puedo ayudaros con la poción. ―contestó James con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— De eso nada; por desgracia la poción que le di aumentó su lívido y el verte no creo que le favorezca; tendrías que oír las guarradas que está diciendo que va a hacerte.―comentó Sirius con diversión dándole una palmada al castaño en la espalda.

James chasqueó la lengua molesto, él quería ver a Lily, ¡maldita sea! Escucharon un par de gritos seguido de obscenidades que los hizo enrojecerse a los dos, segundos después vieron como Lily abandonaba su habitación y se ponía a suspirar apoyada sobre la pared. James sonrió y caminó hasta la pelirroja, Lily más concentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico hasta que éste se colocó frente a ella.

— Evans, me prometiste que iríamos a montar en mi escoba. ―indicó James sobresaltando a la pelirroja cuyas mejillas se encendieron.

— Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Lily con nervios; escuchar las guarrerías de Charlie la había dejado trastornada y había desatado (un poco) sus hormonas. ―¡Vete! ¡Tienes que irte!

— Yo mejor dejo esto dentro. ―comunicó Sirius entrando en la habitación de Lily con la caja, dejándolos solos.

— Yo…mmm…también tengo que volver, tengo que arreglar el desastre que causó Black, ya nos veremos. ―habló Lily con rapidez sin mirar a James, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero James le impidió marcharse y la arrinconó contra la pared. ―¿¡Que crees que haces?

— Venga Evans, una vueltita, si lo estás deseando.―dijo James acortando la distancia entre ambos, Lily negó con la cabeza incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna. ―Entonces, decidido; nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

James tomó la mano de Lily y caminó con ella escaleras abajo; sin embargo, la pelirroja se detuvo a mitad de camino.

— ¡No! Tengo que hacer la poción para Charlie. ―protestó Lily soltándose de James y caminando escaleras arriba, James enojado la tomó de la cintura y se la cargó sobre el hombro. ―¡Pero qué haces pervertido! ¡Suéltame!

— Ya harás la poción más tarde, Chang y Sirius pueden vigilar a la loca de Cooper.―contó James con voz tranquila mientras Lily pataleaba y le pegaba puñetazos en la espalda.

— ¡James Potter bájame ahora mismo! ―ordenó Lily con furia, el castaño chasqueó los dientes antes de detenerse y depositar a Lily en el suelo; la pelirroja encolerizada le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras mientras murmuraba insultos.

— ¡Que no murmures joder! ―exclamó James caminando tras ella, Lily se dio la vuelta hecha una furia.

— ¡Vete a la…―James la calló como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía un par de días, con un beso.

Esta vez Lily respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo y antes de darse cuenta había saltado sobre James y había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico que la sostenía sin problemas. Por una vez en su vida la pelirroja ignoró la vocecilla que le gritaba que se detuviese y profundizó el beso aún más, James ante la emoción de que la chica le respondiese con tanto ímpetu a punto estuvo de dejarla caer, pero afortunadamente se las arregló para apoyarla contra la pared y de esta manera evitar que se le escurriese.

— Y nosotros preocupados porque se estuvieran matando. ―dijo Sirius mirando hacia Sybil, la china miró hacia ambos chicos y se mordió el labio.

— Yo así no puedo, entre Charlie caldeando el ambiente y ahora estos dos dándose el lote, tengo las hormonas revolucionadas. ―murmuró Sybil mirando hacia Sirius con interés.

— Ya estabas tardando en sucumbir ante mi encanto y este cuerpazo que Dios me ha dado. ―dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Sybil, la china rodó los ojos y luego centró su atención en Lily que poco a poco iba recuperándose el control de su cuerpo e iba separándose de James.

— ¡Lily! ¡Te recuerdo que tienes que hacer una poción! ―exclamó Sybil chasqueando los dedos frente a Lily como si estuviese intentando sacarla de una hipnosis.

— Déjalos, que a este paso en nueve meses tengo un ahijado.―comentó Sirius con diversión viendo con pena como Lily se bajaba de encima de James y lo apartaba de ella con un empujón. Sirius se giró hacia Sybil y la amenazó con la mirada. ―Por tu culpa no voy a ser tío.

— Cállate.―espetó la china pegándole un codazo en el estómago para luego centrar su mirada en Lily, su amiga estaba sumamente roja, acalorada y avergonzada ya que no había apartado la mirada del suelo en todo ese tiempo; a James no podía verlo puesto que el chico estaba dándole la espalda apoyando la cabeza contra la pared justo al lado de donde estaba Lily. ―Black, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca a por libros que traten de antídotos?

— Pero si tú dormitorio está lleno de…¡ay!―Sybil le pegó una patada y Sirius se llevó la mano a la pierna, la china señaló con la mirada hacia Lily y James que seguían callados apoyados en la pared. ―¡Ah, sí! Vamos antes de que sea tarde.

— ¡No Sybil, espera! ―exclamó Lily sujetando a la chica en cuanto ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras con Sirius, Lily miró con ojos suplicantes a su amiga. ―No me dejes sola.

— Déjala que se vaya, tenemos que hablar.―interrumpió James con voz grave, separándose de la pared, Lily negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de Sybil en dirección a su dormitorio. ―Evans.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame, necesito pensar y contigo alrededor no puedo hacerlo! ―gritó Lily perdiendo los nervios, James parpadeó sorprendido antes de dar grandes zancadas para colocarse delante de ella e impedir que siguiese subiendo con Sybil. ―¡Aparta!

— ¿¡Qué tienes que pensar? ―preguntó James a gritos, al ver a Lily tan confusa respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. ―Lily, estás enamorada de mí, quieras o no esa es la realidad y no puedes seguir negándolo.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ―chilló Lily enfadada. ―Siempre dices "Evans, estás enamorada de mí" como si eso fuera divertido, ¡y no lo es! Dejó de tener gracia cuando me di cuenta de que podía ser verdad, tú… tú haces que se me nuble la mente cuando estoy contigo y cuando me besas el mundo deja de importarme, pero creo que para ti todo esto es una especie de broma con la que te gusta torturarme porque es imposible que sientas algo por mí. Además, ahora no tengo claro que es lo que siento por Remus, porque hasta hace una semana estaba convencida de que estaba enamorada de él, ¡así que por una vez en tú vida hazme caso y déjame en paz!

— Pero Lily yo…―intentó explicar James

— ¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo Potter! ―gritó Lily fuera de sí dándole un empujón para apartarlo de su camino, la pelirroja entró a su dormitorio tras Sybil y cerró con un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar Hogwarts.

James le pegó una patada a la pared para tratar de calmar su ira, él no estaba bromeando, de verdad la quería; sólo que le daba miedo de decírselo pero claro, nunca contó con que Lily pensase que era imposible que él se enamorase de ella. Suspiró irritado y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de bajar las escaleras femeninas.

— James mira que eres idiota. ―murmuró Sirius antes de correr tras su amigo.

* * *

><p>— Os traje comida.―saludó Sybil entrando en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida, la china cerró la puerta con la pierna y caminó hasta Lily que estaba sentada sobre su cama leyendo una revista mientras en el suelo un pequeño cazo hervía a fuego lento. ―Podías haber bajado a almorzar, Potter no fue. Black me dijo que estaba en su habitación abrazando a la almohada mientras sollozaba tu nombre.<p>

— Black es un mentiroso y no deberías juntarte con él, mira lo que le hizo a Charlie. ―contestó Lily tomando uno de los platos de la bandeja y señalando hacia la silla dónde tenían a Charlie atada y con un calcetín en la boca para que no pudiese hablar.

— ¿Y con quién querías que comiera? Tú estabas aquí encerrada escondiéndote de Potter, y a Charlotte no se la puede sacar mientras siga bajo los efectos de la poción.―explicó Sybil quitándole el calcetín de la boca a la rubia y poniéndole la bandeja de comida sobre las rodillas.

— Yo no estoy escondiéndome de Potter.―murmuró la pelirroja de mal humor, Sybil le lanzó una mirada de superioridad. ―Es sólo que no quería dejar sola a Charlie.

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Llevas todo el rato insultando a mi sexy y buenorro futuro marido! En cuanto lo vea, le voy a hacer el salto del tigre y…―Sybil se levantó y le metió un tenedor lleno de patatas en la boca.

— Por comentarios como este, tienes un calcetín en la boca.―dijo Sybil sentándose frente a la poción mientras Charlie se sacaba el tenedor de la boca y le hacía burlas a Sybil. ―¿Cuánto le queda a la poción?

— Una hora y media como mucho, pero es que luego hay que hacer otra para anular el filtro amoroso. ―explicó Lily, Charlie al escuchar la palabra filtro amoroso levantó la cabeza y miró hacia los lados pero al cabo de unos segundos siguió comiendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. ―Va a matar a Black en cuanto recupere la razón y a nosotras por no darnos cuenta.

— Bueno pero tú tienes a Potter para que te defienda.―ante la mención de castaño Lily dio un respingo y se puso a comer como una loca. ―Lil tienes que asumir que prácticamente te le declaraste en las escaleras y no puedes esconderte para siempre en el dormitorio.

— Para siempre no; sólo hasta que se acabe el curso y no tenga que volver a verlo nunca.―declaró la pelirroja con convicción por lo que Sybil puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily terminó de comer y depositó el plato sobre el escritorio, luego se recostó sobre su cama y se puso a leer Corazón de Bruja mientras Sybil le retiraba la bandeja a Charlie y le volvía a colocar el calcetín en la boca. La china estuvo un buen rato haciéndole compañía y pintándose las uñas de los pies hasta que sus hermanos entraron por la puerta y la obligaron a ir con ellos para que los ayudase con un hechizo.

Lily se tumbó bocarriba y dejó la revista sobre su pecho, por raro que pareciese extrañaba la compañía de James; miró hacia la derecha y vio la cama vacía, sin el chico ahí la cama parecía un lugar enorme y frío, sobre todo frío porque el castaño era como una especia de calefactor que irradia calor. Volvió a mirar al techo y cerró los ojos, trató de crear una imagen de ella besando a Remus para tratar de imaginar que sentiría pero la cara sonriente de James no hacía sino perseguirla.

— Estúpido Potter. ―murmuró de mal humor abriendo los ojos de golpe, se puso a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que cansada se puso a juguetear con la almohada lanzándola al cielo para luego cogerla.

Era inútil seguir negándolo, estaba enamorada de James "Soy el mejor mago del mundo mundial" Potter; pero lo peor era que estaba tan ridículamente enamorada de él que era incapaz de imaginarse besando a otro chico, por dios si ni siquiera podía pensar en dormir con otro chico que no fuera él. La culpa de todo eso la tenía Dumbledore, si no los hubiese encadenado jamás se habría dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sinceramente no sabía si agradecérselo o maldecirlo. Frustrada se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta por lo que escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, ¿quién osaba interrumpir su sueño? Bostezó y enredó sus piernas en la sábana.

— ¡Evans abre la puerta! ―el escuchar la voz de James al otro lado la hizo despertarse por completo, Lily se puso en pie a toda prisa lo que la hizo tropezar con las sábanas y caer al suelo. ―¡Te juro que como no me abras ahora mismo echaré la puerta abajo!

— ¡No! ¡Espera que ya te abro! ―gritó Lily liberándose de las sábanas como podía y corriendo hacia la puerta; Lily abrió la puerta y se encontró a James frente a ella con cara de pocos amigos. ―¡No puedes estar aquí! ¿Y qué es eso de tirar la puerta abajo, es que te volviste loco?

— Llevo más de media hora pidiéndote que me dejes entrar y tú ni me contestabas ni nada; ¡no sabía si te había pasado algo o simplemente me ignorabas! ―se defendió James apartando a Lily de la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

— Estaba durmiendo.―contestó la pelirroja con simpleza, luego abrió la boca escandalizada y corrió a examinar el olla que contenía la poción. ―¡Me he dormido! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Lily tomó la cuchara de madera del suelo y la metió dentro de la olla para comprobar sus peores temores, la poción había quedado inservible. Genial, ahora tendría que volver a empezar. Apagó el fuego y tomó la olla entre sus manos, luego caminó hacia el baño y vació el contenido en el váter; a continuación metió la olla en la bañera y comenzó a limpiarla.

— Evans.―susurró James apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta, Lily dio un respingo, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de que el castaño estaba ahí?. ―Necesito hablar contigo.

— Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. ―contestó Lily de mal humor poniéndose a frotar con fuerza la olla. ―Y no es bueno para Charlie que estés aquí, así que lárgate.

— No voy a irme hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.―se negó el castaño acercándose a la bañera y cogiendo un estropajo para ponerse a frotar él también la olla; Lily enfadada apartó la olla de James y la llenó de agua para luego vaciar el contenido sobre el merodeador. James se puso en pie y sacudió las manos y la cabeza.

— Vete, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero oír nada de lo que digas y no quiero estar cerca de ti. ―dijo Lily con voz gélida, James puso los ojos en blanco pero no se movió del lugar.

— Evans eso es muy cruel, ¿cómo le puedes decir eso a la persona que más quieres en este mundo? ―Lily golpeó a James con la olla en el brazo. ―¡Ay! Bueno, vale me lo tengo merecido.

— Y que te prefiera a ti en vez de a Remus, de pequeña tuve que darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que mató todas mis neuronas inteligentes. ―murmuró la pelirroja saliendo del baño, James cogió una toalla antes de salir corriendo tras Lily con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad alumbrándole el rostro. ―¡¿Qué le hiciste a Charlie?

— Sólo la paralice para que pudiéramos hablar sin problemas, soy todo un romántico; lo sé.―comentó James saliendo del baño secándose el pelo con la toalla, Lily puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla.

— Vete. ―ordenó la pelirroja, sin embargo James se dirigió a la cama de Lily y se tumbó sobre ella, por lo que la pelirroja cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue hacia su mesita de noche dónde comenzó a buscar la varita.

— ¿Buscas esto? ―preguntó James jugueteando con la varita de Lily, la pelirroja lanzó un grito de frustración antes de subirse a la cama de un salto y comenzar a pelear con el chico para quitarle la varita. ―¿Podrías parar un momento? Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

— Y yo quiero que te vayas. ―protestó la pelirroja intentando quitarle la varita, James suspiró y tiró de las sábanas que estaban bajo Lily para que tropezase y comenzase a balancearse para evitar caerse, momento que aprovechó para ponerse en pie, tomarla de la cintura y obligarla a tumbarse; Lily poco dispuesta a permanecer quieta hizo ademán de levantarse pero James que la conocía se sentó sobre su estómago para impedir que pudiera moverse. ―¡¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de encima degenerado!

— Lily…―la llamó James con dulzura pero la pelirroja siguió revolviéndose buscando una manera de escaparse. ―¡Quieres escucharme!

— ¡No! ¡Y suéltame ahora mismo, maldito pervertido! ―gritó Lily con furia pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, al ver que ni golpeándolo conseguía librarse del chico comenzó a murmurar insultos contra él.

— ¡Que no murmures, joder! ―gritó James cogiendo a Lily de las manos para evitar que ella siguiese pegándole, el castaño respiró hondo. Su intención había sido ir allí para decirle que la quería, pero la chica se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. ―¡Quieres callarte y escucharme!

— ¡No quiero! Seguro que viniste a regodearte y decirme: "Te lo dije Evans, estás enamorada de mí jajaja" ―contestó Lily poniendo voz grave para imitar la voz del castaño, James entrecerró los ojos y Lily continuó con su pelea por liberarse.

— Yo no me rió así. ―protestó el merodeador luego miró hacia Lily con una sonrisa triunfal. ―Pero me alegra que por fin hayas asumido que estás profunda y locamente enamorada de mí.

— Sí, pero por suerte eres creído, narcisista, inmaduro y egocéntrico, seguro que se me pasa rápido el enamoramiento.―aseguró Lily dándose finalmente por vencida, era inútil seguir peleando con James y el chico al parecer no tenía la menor intención de quitarse de encima suyo.

— No voy a permitir que te desenamores de mí. ―dijo James con una seriedad tan impropia de él que Lily dejó de mirar hacia los lados para centrarse en el castaño que la observaba con ojos brillantes. ―¿Recuerdas que dije que sólo un imbécil se fijaría en ti?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? No sólo le dijo que sólo un imbécil se fijaría en ella sino que también era sabelotodo, mandona, entrometida, orgullosa, insoportable, gritona y fea. Enfadada liberó su mano derecha y le pegó en el brazo.

— Me dijiste cosas horribles.―indicó Lily.

— Lo sé y lo siento, pero esa no es la cuestión. ―interrumpió James soltando las manos de Lily pero sin levantarse de encima suyo, no quería que la chica huyese o lo obligase a irse, aunque no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera marcharse. ―El punto es que yo soy ese imbécil.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un imbécil por fijarte en mí? ―preguntó Lily enarcando una ceja, James se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo de manera frenética.

— ¡No! Lo que yo quiero decir es que…―James se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo, se había pasado toda la tarde practicando ese momento tratando de ser sutil y romántico pero al parecer la pelirroja no estaba por la labor de ponerle las cosas fáciles, aunque ¿alguna vez le había puesto las cosas fáciles?.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Ahora vas a decirme que sólo un loco se casaría conmigo? ―preguntó Lily a gritos.

— Estoy enamorado de ti. ―dijo James en susurros.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que estoy enamorado de ti! ―repitió James más alto, Lily abrió los ojos desconcertada ―¡Yo soy ese imbécil que se fijó en ti y seré el loco que se case contigo porque no pienso permitir que te cases con nadie que no sea yo!

Lily abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero al no conseguir que saliera ningún sonido volvió a cerrarla. No podía creer lo que James decía, ¿él estaba enamorado de ella?

— Di algo, no te quedes callada. ―rogó James con voz suplicante quitándose de encima de ella para que la pelirroja se sentase.

— ¿Esto es una de tus bromas, verdad? ―preguntó Lily, el castaño suspiró y trató de relajarse. ―Si es una de tus bromas no tiene gracia, no puedes ir declarándote a la gente porque sí, sólo para reírte de ella, es algo muy cruel.

— No estoy bromeando, te quiero. ―dijo James con seriedad. ―Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta hasta que me creas porque yo te qui..

Lily tiró del cuello de la camisa del chico y lo acalló con un beso. Cuando se separaron la pelirroja juntó sus frentes y James abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse a Lily con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente. El merodeador ante aquella perspectiva no pudo evitar volver a unir sus labios para saborearlos una vez más, Lily pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso a juguetear con su pelo mientras James le iba levantando poco a poco la camisa a la vez que profundizaba aún más el beso.

— ¿¡Otra vez? ―gritó Sybil entrando en la habitación seguida de Sirius que le guiñó el ojo a James; Lily completamente avergonzada se bajó la camisa e intentó levantarse de la cama pero James la abrazó por la espalda y se puso a besarle el cuello. ―Poned un sombrero en la puerta o un enorme letrero con letras fosforitas que diga: "Sybil no entres que me estoy tirando a Potter"

— ¡Sybil! ―exclamó Lily sonrojándose; James se separó momentáneamente del cuello de la pelirroja para hacerle una señal a Sirius, el pelinegro sonrió antes de enganchar a la china como si fuese un saco de patatas y llevársela de allí mientras protestaba y gritaba que su venganza sería terrible.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos? ―preguntó James abrazando a Lily y obligándola a darse la vuelta, Lily soltó una risita antes de darle un casto beso para luego apartarse de él y ponerse en pie. ― ¿Dónde vas?

— Aún tengo una poción que hacer. ―comentó la pelirroja entrando en el baño.

— ¡Lily! ―exclamó James con frustración tumbándose en la cama de la pelirroja y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

En una semana su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pero si dependiese de él, volvería a encadenarse a la preciosa pelirroja que salía del baño con una olla. Lily le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, esa chica era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separase.

**FIN**

**Holaa! Si, lo sé... he tardado un montón en subir el último capitulo pero (pero entre los exámenes y que lo tuve que escribir dos veces porque no terminaba de gustarme la primera versión pues se fue pasando el tiempo) para compensarlo es el más largo de todos. **

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que participasteis en el reto, ya se que no era fácil adivinar que estaban haciendo Sybil y Sirius pero la mayoría iba bien encaminada, sólo que las cuatro personas de arriba dieron la respuesta más completa. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el final tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, y muchas gracias a Alice Lovegood, noe-aster, emimakino, moni, canuto y cornamentaa, Samantha, cookievainillacacao , Nukire, Guest, Zarii Kdna, Ane-Potter17, Melshuu, Samantha Leyva, Brigitgrian , edugaro, lunita, Diane Potter, JinP, Rebe-girlprongs, FandHPyYugi13, porque vuestro comentarios me han hecho muy muy muy feliz.**

**Besos y nos vemos pronto! **


End file.
